Una historia diferente
by ixtabae
Summary: Despues de años de no verse, Sapphire se va de Hoenn para terminar sus estudios, sin embargo. por azares del destino, termina viviendo con Ruby. sentimientos encontrados y varios recuerdos afloraran al momento de que ambos esten bajo el mismo techo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, sere breve. Este es mi primer fic y o tengo mucha experiencia en la escritura, lo hago por gusto. ^^**

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por amor a Ruby y Sapphire :D**

**Espero y les agrade la historia, ya saben cualquier cosita respecto a ella me dejan un review, ya sea apra decirme que les gusto o no.**

**Vale, pues sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo ^^**

* * *

Cap. 1: Cuando la fuerza de voluntad flaquea

Entre las calles se escuchaba la lluvia caer, como los transeúntes corrían hacia un techo a resguardarse del agua. Las calles poco a poco se fueron quedando vacías mientras que en un departamento cerca de ahí, para ser más precisos, en una ventana, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules veía como el agua caía, su mirada estaba perdida, mientras su mente volaba. ¿Cómo es que había acabado viviendo con él? Recordaba que había aprobado el examen para una prestigiosa escuela, donde podría terminar su preparatoria con pase directo a una de las mejores universidades de Jhoto; todo parecía perfecto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía familiares allá. Tendría que buscar un cuarto entonces, por lo que se dedicó a pasar horas y horas pegada a la pantalla de su computadora y al auricular del teléfono, confirmando, tachando, descartando opciones. Estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas cuando recibió una llamada de un viejo "amigo". Después de unos minutos de charla, el chico le comento que tenía una habitación disponible en su hogar, a partir de ahí Sapphire ya no recuerda nada. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un avión con dirección a Jhoto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Qué enorme casualidad_ pensó. Ella estaba desesperada por encontrar un cuarto cerca de su nueva escuela y en el último momento, aparecía _él_, que casualmente estudiaba en el mismo instituto al que ella tanto deseaba ingresar, que vivía cerca de ahí y que tenía un cuarto disponible. Por un lado le reconfortaba que se tratara de él y no de cualquier otro pervertido o chica maniática, pero le ponía de los nervios estar tan cerca de él, y más con la fama de galán que se cargaba. Al menos en su colonia, era considerado uno de los chicos más lindos. Por lo que siempre tenía a un grupo de niñas mimadas siguiéndole los pasos. Ella detestaba a esas niñas, siempre pegadas a él como si en cuanto se separaran, se les fuera el aire, soltando risitas tontas cada que él hacia una nueva travesura y peleándose para que jugara con ellas; simplemente eran molestas. Claro, no iba a negar que paras sus 5 años era muy lindo. Tenía una mirada bastante penetrante para su corta edad, con esos ojos color cobrizo que la hipnotizaban cada que veían a sus zafiros, por lo que tenía que desviar la mirada para hablarle sin tartamudear. Sin embargo odiaba que no lo dejaran ni respirar esas niñas; cuando salía con él a jugar siempre se escondían de ellas trepando por todos lados para evitar ser vistos. Le agradaba tenerlo cerca, y más le agradaba que las niñas mimadas se pusieran rojas hasta llorar cada que la veían con él; sobre todo en las comidas familiares. No eran familia en sí, pero sus padres se llevaban muy bien, por lo que una reunión de ese tipo no era razón para sorprenderse. Nunca se comportó como el resto de las niñas, que jugaban a las muñecas y querían todo de color rosa; ella era más "salvaje" .La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba jugando con Ruby y sus primos, ya sea para escalar un árbol o buscar un tesoro escondido en las profundidades del jardín.

Desde entonces ella se había fijado en él, pasar tanto tiempo juntos le cobró la cuenta: la pequeña Sapphire se había enamorado. Cada que lo veía cerca gritaba su nombre y corría hacia él, con su mejor sonrisa estampada en los labios y lista para colgarse sobre el chico, quien la miraba tiernamente a los ojos, para que después él terminara en el piso con tan efusivas demostraciones de afecto. Pasaron 4 felices años y con ellos llegó la noticia de que la familia de Ruby se mudaría a Jhoto, su padre había sido ascendido y no podía viajar de tan larga distancia todos los días. Solo eso bastó para que el alma se le cayera a los pies ¿Se iba, para siempre? No lo creía, de seguro era una broma, no podían irse, no podía irse. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Quién lo cuidaría de las nuevas niñas tontas que lo acosaran allá? ¿De verdad le preocupaban las niñas? Sabía que no. Era una excusa, un simple pretexto para disfrazar sus sentimientos por él, que con el paso de los años fueron creciendo. Cuando fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto se aferró fuertemente a él, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco tenía el valor de decírselo, por lo que en medio de esa impotencia las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, lo que hizo que el chico la abrazara más fuerte y le susurraba al oído:-_vamos Sapph, no te queda llorar, las chicas lindas no lloran- _Bruscamente dejó de llorar y levanto la vista, le sonreía cálidamente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, en eso se escucho _"los pasajeros del bueno 53 con destino a Johto, favor de abordar en la pista 4" _ el corazón dejó de palpitarle por unos segundos, ya era la hora. Se separaron lentamente mientras Ruby se alejaba hacia la pista 4 con sus padres, dejando a una Sapphire de 8 años con el corazón encogido y con ojos humedecidos.

Las palabras del moreno causaron un fuerte impacto en la chica, ya que después de su partida, se prometió ser más fuerte para no llorar, para controlar sus emociones. Así lo hizo, aunque de vez en cuando su autocontrol flaqueaba, como cuando recibió la llamada de Ruby. Era por eso que se encontraba en esa habitación, porque cada que Ruby la miraba, su frialdad parecía derretirse para mostrarle una cálida sonrisa. Maldito autocontrol ¿Por qué con él no funcionaba?

Se estaba preguntado esto cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un chico alto, de cabellos negros y piel blanca, que hacían resaltar más sus ojos de un color cobrizo intenso, imitando perfectamente un rojo rubí.

-Ah, oye, ¿Podrías ir a comprar un poco de salsa? Es que ya se ha terminado y no me di cuenta- dijo con un dejo de culpa en la voz, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Ah… claro- dijo y se levantó, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

En cuanto la chica salió, Ruby se quedó viendo por donde la chica había desaparecido. _¿Qué le pasa? _Pensó. Últimamente ella lo evitaba y por más que le preguntara la razón ella contestaba con un "_ah, no es nada" _ cosa que no lo dejaba muy satisfecho. Pasaba algo parecido cada que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella, solo contestaba con monosílabos y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué caso tenía entonces haberla buscado tanto, haber conseguido un departamento con 2 recamaras y transferirse a la mitad del semestre, si ella no quería estar con él? Recordó cuando ella había llegado desde Hoenn, ni siquiera había encontrado el dichoso departamento. Se la encontró en lo que iba a la tienda a comprar un vino. Ahí estaba, de pie con una blusa de manga corta blanca y un pantalón azul que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla; sus cabellos revoloteando por la brisa veraniega, mirando fijamente una hoja que tenía en la mano, volteando hacia todas partes, estaba embelesado con la chica, en verdad estaba más linda que la última vez que la vio. Se acercó a ella y la saludó, lo que hizo que la chica levantara la vista y lo viera con sus azules ojos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, seguían viéndose cuando una brisa le arrebato de las manos el papel que la chica traía. Despistada, fue a recogerlo. Saliendo del shock, le sonrió y la ayudó con su equipaje, caminando en dirección del dichoso departamento. Ese día había sido uno de los más felices del moreno. Subieron y se pusieron a charlar sobre que había sido de sus respectivas vidas; decidió omitir el detalle de que tenía poco viviendo ahí, no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de que su verdaderas razón era ella. Le contó sobre la carrera que quería estudiar: gastronomía, afirmando que la estudiaría ahí mismo. Sin embargo, cada que ella se ponía a contar una de sus tantas anécdotas, el dejaba de escucharla por un momento para admirar lo mucho que había cambiado, de regreso al edificio se había dado cuenta que estaba más alta, aunque no tanto como él, su cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de sus hombros, y definitivamente ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Se sentía un descarado por estar viendo el cuerpo de la chica, pero es algo que tampoco se podía evitar, de la chica semi-plana que conoció ya no quedaba nada. Su cintura se había acentuado, y sus largas y torneadas piernas hacían que se distrajera continuamente de tan amena plática.

Y siguieron platicando durante la cena, de repente se ponían a discutir por la diferencia de opiniones, pero no soportaban dejar de hablarse, así que con una mirada traviesa, siguieron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era de madrugada y tenían que irse a dormir. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando el moreno se desvió a su habitación para decirleque era un milagro que no hubiera subido de peso con todo lo que comía. A lo que recibió un almohadazo en la cara acompañado de un grito de _"ya cállate y déjame dormir" _lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada antes de alejarse corriendo esquivando las cosas que la castaña le había empezado a arrojar.

Desafortunadamente esas risas fueron cada vez menos frecuentes, de repente solo veía a la chica pasar rápidamente hacia su habitación, para la hora de cenar y a veces en la sala, viendo el televisor, pero sin desviar la mirada del aparato. Extrañaba a la Sapphire de antes, quería verla sonriendo, si quería podía golpearlo en la cabeza cuantas veces quisiera, si eso la hacía feliz no importaba. ¿Qué te sucede Sapph…? Se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina a terminar la cena.

Cuando Sapphire llegó a la tienda se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho de qué tipo de sala quería, por lo que decidió comprar de todas las que tenían en el lugar. De regreso, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar, por lo que se puso a correr para que no la alcanzara la tormenta. Gran error: mientras corría no pudo esquivar un enorme charco, y calló de boca en el agua sucia. Más que un charco parecía laguna, pues cuando se puso de pie, el agua le llegaba a la mitad de su pantorilla – Oh, genial- dijo sarcásticamente. Ahora estaba completamente empapada ¡Y en agua puerca! Tanto que se había cuidado de no mojarse. Camino el tramo que le faltaba para llegar al edificio y subió al elevador, evitando la mirada molesta del conserje, que ahora tendría que limpiar el rastro de lodo que dejó. En cuanto abrió la puerta se quito los zapatos y entró a la cocina depositando la bolsa en la mesa –No supe que salsa querías así que compre de todas- le dijo la castaña si mirarlo.

-ah, no impor… ¿Qué te paso Sapph? – le dijo mirando como escurría de pies a cabeza.

- Ah, solo me caí, no quería que me alcanzara la tormenta, pero acabe igual o peor que si lo hubiera hecho- dijo mirándose las mojadas ropas y dándose cuenta que tenía un gran raspón en la rodilla.

- Vaya, parece que también te lastimaste- le comento el moreno arrodillándose para observar de cerca la herida.- Sera mejor que te des un baño, después te curaré eso- dijo sonriéndole.

Ella bajo la vista para verlo y se ruborizó, desviando la mirada solo asintió levemente, dejando la cocina para dirigirse al baño.

Ya en el baño, abrió la llave de la bañera, por la que corría el agua caliente, sacando un ligero vapor. Se despojó de sus estropeadas prendas y se metió al agua. El contacto del agua con su fría piel la hizo relajarse, soltando un largo suspiro, se sumergió un momento para mojar su cabello y recostarse, dejando que su mente vagara con el vapor que emanaba del agua, envolviendo la habitación por completo.

Honestamente no sabía porque lo evitaba, sabía que era para su protección, pero definitivamente era más feliz cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los rubíes del chico. ¿Su protección? Sí, últimamente esos sentimientos que había guardado hace tiempo empezaban a brotar con tan solo tenerlo cerca. Pero no podía demostrarlo, no sabía cómo. La impotencia le recorría el cuerpo al recordar cuando el chico se marchó de Hoenn. No le había podido decir lo que sentía por él, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo; ahora estaba peor, porque lo tenía cerca en todo momento, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa desde hace poco. Decidió que mientras el "enamoramiento" se le pasaba, lo ignoraría, aunque era una postura estúpida, porque sabía que ese enamoramiento nunca desaparecería. Si no se olvido del chico durante 8 años ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ahora lo haría? Recordó como era cuando acababa de llegar a Jhoto. Había sido fácil porque la alegría de verlo de nuevo la embriagó y se comportó como siempre; pero hasta hace alrededor de 2 semanas se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos se estaban saliendo de control, como al no saber qué era lo que le sucedía se alejo de aquel que le provocaba tantos estremecimientos. Comenzó a lavarse el cabello cuando recordó la sonrisa que el moreno le dedicó después de examinar su rodilla. Se ruborizó de nuevo. – ¡Maldito seas Ruby! - murmuró la chica. Y es que cada que el chico le dirigía una de sus cálidas sonrisas o su penetrante mirada se posaba en ella, sentía que sus emociones se escapaban de control, saliendo a relucir como pequeños rubores en sus mejillas, con un temblor inexplicable en las piernas y, a veces, con un tartamudeo que la hacía ver más despistada de lo que realmente era. Increíble que después de tantos años esos sentimientos por el moreno seguían igual de intensos que cuando se marchó. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, le molestaba torturarse de esa manera. Estaba claro que Ruby no sentía más que cariño por ella, nunca había dado señales de otra cosa, la cuidaba con si fuera su hermana, ¿Como podía sentir algo más profundo, más fuerte, si solo la veía como una hermana pequeña? Frustrada, golpeo el agua con el puño, haciendo que salpicara por toda la habitación. Sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso, no era una masoquista como para empezar a hacerse ilusiones con alguien que, sabía perfectamente, no sentía lo mismo que ella.

-¡Achuu! – estornudó el moreno – Espero no enfermarme -.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, la comida se veía exquisita, definitivamente Ruby era un muy buen cocinero, no por nada quería estudiar gastronomía; lo traía en la sangre. Se paró enfrente de la mesa admirando sus creaciones, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sapphire estaba bajando las escaleras, ya se había puesto el pijama: un short verde limón con una camisa de manga larga, del mismo color. Cuando estuvo en la cocina solo se sentó sin decir nada al moreno que no dejaba de verla. Este sentó a la mesa y ambos empezaron a comer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está?- dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella solo se quedó con el tenedor en la boca, lentamente lo retiró, para murmurar un apenas audible "delicioso "Sin levantar la vista del plato.

-¿Qué? Perdón no te oí…- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Aaahh… que está muy bueno- dijo nerviosa levantando la vista, pero al ver el rostro del chico la bajo de nuevo.

- Obviamente, en verdad tengo un don para esto- sonrió con aires de superioridad.

Sapphire solo lo vio con un dejo de irritación pero no dijo nada.

La cena paso sin más acontecimientos, una vez que terminaron, Ruby tomo los platos sucios y los puso en el fregadero.

-Yo los lavo- Sapphire se había levantado y se dirigía al fregadero, pero al levantarse se pegó en la rodilla herida con la mesa. –¡AAAAHH!-

-¡Sapph!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la chica arrodillada, presionando alrededor de la herida, en un intento de aminorar el dolor. – Oh, cierto, olvide que te iba a curar de tu raspón- dijo mirando la herida, la piel alrededor del raspón se había puesto roja. –Ven vamos a la sala- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

* * *

**Ahi esta! vale, ojala y les haya gustado, se que no tiene nada que vr con los pokemon y eso, pero queria enfocarme más al asunto romanticón, ya saben XD Muchas gracis por leerlo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y ahi dejenme en los reviews lo que les parecio n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Una cena fuera de lo normal

Sapphire se encontraba sentada en la alfombra de la sala con la pierna lastimada extendida, mientras veía que su herida empezaba a sacar sangre de nuevo. Ruby había ido por un botiquín que tenía en su cuarto. Cuando regresó, vio a la chica bastante entretenida viendo como su herida supuraba la sangre. Así como estaba, daba la pinta de ser una niña, muy traviesa, no dudaba que lo fuera, aunque aparentara todo lo contrario con su (últimamente) fría actitud.

Ruby ya había regresado, tenía el botiquín a un lado y lo estaba abriendo mientras la chica no dejaba de verlo; desvió la mirada un momento para ver el botiquín, tomó un pedazo de algodón y se puso a desmenuzarlo. Ruby levanto la vista y la miró divertido – Permiso- dijo tomando el algodón que tenia la chica entre sus dedos y lo remojo en alcohol.

-¡Oye! No me pongas eso… arde demasiado ¿No podrías cubrirlo nada más?- le dijo la chica mirándolo. Esto sorprendió bastante al moreno, hace tiempo que no lo veía a los ojos, sin embargo contestó calmadamente.

-No seas tonta, si solo lo cubro se infectará y después te dolerá más-

-No, no, no, en serio, ya no me duele ¡AAYY! – Se quejó la chica al intentar flexionar su pierna, pero no pudo.

-Mentirosa- le dijó con una ligera risa.

En cuanto el algodón con alcohol se posó su rodilla, la chica profirió un grito de "NO" lanzándose hacia Ruby para quitarle el algodón, quedando en una postura comprometedora: ella estaba encima de él, con su pierna buena entre las del chico, apoyándose sobre él para alcanzar el tan temido algodón con alcohol. Ruby estaba recostado hacia atrás apoyándose en una mano mientras que con la otra tenía en alto el dichoso algodón.

-Dámelo Ruby, mejor yo me lo pongo- dijo estirando más su brazo para alcanzar su mano.

Apenas y podía reaccionar el chico, sentía las curvas de la chica amoldarse a su cuerpo, cada que se estiraba más para alcanzar al inofensivo algodoncito, se restregaba contra su cuerpo, cosa que lo puso bastante nervioso.

-V-va-vale, tómalo- le dijo completamente ruborizado, era la única manera de quitársela de encima.

Ella tomo el algodón y se lo puso en la herida, mordiéndose los labios para soportar el dolor que le provocaba. Finalmente terminó de limpiarse, fue cuando Ruby le puso una gasa encima – así ya no te dolerá tanto- le dijo mientras sujetaba la gasa con cinta.- Listo –

Levantó la vista y vio que ella estaba muy cerca de él, a pesar de esto no se separó, solo la siguió mirando a los ojos, esos zafiros que lo hacían sentir en el cielo, se perdía en ellos, y a una distancia tan corta ¡Dios! Estaba completamente aturdido bajo la mirada de la castaña. Desvió su mirada para ver sus labios, su labio inferior estaba hinchado después de que su dueña lo mordiera cada que le ardía la herida. Tenía una extraño deseo de probarlos, tenía la teoría de que estos se derretirían en cuanto los probara, estaba tan cerca, solo era cuestión de milímetros para que fueran suyos. Ya no reaccionaba, estaba hipnotizado por aquella boca tan exquisita, que apenas y escucho su nombre, de hecho no lo escucho, solo vio que esos labios se movían articulando algo ininteligible. Cuando salió de su trance, se dio cuenta de la situación: ahora él estaba sobre ella, había gateado hasta hacer que ella se recargara en el sillón. No recordaba haberse movido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tenía que controlarse, eso solo lograría distanciarla más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó aclarando su garganta, no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, suponía que estaba ruborizado, pues sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas.

-Creo que la comida me cayó mal, será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo nervioso y se retiró de la sala dejando a la chica en el suelo mirándole estupefacta.

Ya en su dormitorio cerró la puerta y se quedo recargado en ella, tenía que calmarse, estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que quizás se iba a arrepentir._ Quizás…_ le dijo su subconsciente. No, no, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, sabía que se iba a arrepentir porque no quería lastimar más a la chica, la quería demasiado como para hacerle algo tan cruel. Cruzo la habitación para recargar su frente en el frío cristal de la ventana. Si, definitivamente eso lo haría tranquilizarse. Se quitó la playera que llevaba y los pantalones mientras los botaba en alguna parte de su habitación; cabe resaltar que para ser la habitación de un chico estaba demasiado ordenada. No había ni una prenda fuera de su lugar, más que los pantalones y la playera que acaba de arrojar. Se dispuso a dormir, pues mañana tendría que madrugar y quería borrar de su mente los sucesos de esa noche, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan atraído por alguien, claro, a sus 18 años no era un santo. Había tenido pequeñas experiencias con otras chicas, pero por ninguna sintió algo parecido a lo que había experimentado junto a Sapphire, y eso que no la tocó. Sentía que el deseo lo comía por dentro, que la vida se le iba en probar esos labios, en perderse en el mar de sus ojos y tocar su blanca piel. Aunque hubiera estado con chicas más apetecibles, no sentía nada al verlas ahí, dispuestas a entregársele sin oponer resistencia. Solo estaba con ellas para satisfacer su instinto, en cuanto su objetivo se cumplía se marchaba, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero lo que acababa de pasar no era cosa de su instinto, esto iba más allá. No era como si quisiera hacerle cosas indecentes a Sapphire, cosa que en cuanto se le ocurrió su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso y agitó la cabeza de lado a lado para borrar esa idea de su mente, simplemente era que el deseo de besarla era casi irresistible. Deseo, quizás eso era. No, sabía que era algo más fuerte que el deseo ¿Cómo podía ser solo eso? Toda su vida estuvo deseando protegerla, deseando verla reír, deseando estar con ella. No podía ser solo deseo. _¿Sería amor? _¿Amor? Era una posibilidad, no lo negaba, pero tampoco lo afirmaba. Sabía que la quería como a ninguna otra persona, pero ¿qué tal si solo era un amor paternal?, Era un tipo de amor. _No es esa clase de amor_ su subconsciente le estaba molestando mucho en ese momento, aunque sabía que equivocado, no estaba. ¿Un amor paternal que le provocaba intensos deseos de besarla? No, incluso sonaba patético puesto de esa manera. Otra clase de amor ¿Qué sentía por Sapphire? Él ya se encontraba recostado en su cama, cubriéndose con una sábana; esa pregunta lo hizo sonreír. Sentía debilidad por la chica, eso estaba claro, pero inesperadamente le daban unas ganas de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a la dueña de sus zafiros ¿Sus zafiros? ¿Desde cuándo Sapphire le pertenecía? En serio estaba muy cansado, o tal vez de verdad le cayó mal la comida porque estaba empezando a delirar. Aunque era cierto que quería protegerla, su principal propósito era verla feliz. Verla sonreír como cuando eran pequeños, ver a la verdadera Sapphire; golpeándolo a modo de broma por algún comentario estúpido de su parte, riendo a su lado a punto de que las lágrimas aparecieran en su rostro, brincando como loca al saber que le compraría un helado después de la cena, corriendo como histérica tras él por toda la colonia amenazándolo con el puño… Un momento ¿Acaso no era él quien la hacía feliz en esos momentos? ¿Entonces era él quien quería hacerla feliz? Abrió los ojos ante tal iluminación divina. Quería hacerla feliz. Solo eso. Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo haría para que la castaña sonriera de nuevo. Una sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios fugazmente, eso lo planearía sobre la marcha; mientras, estaba feliz de haber descubierto lo que sentía por la chica. Y con esa satisfacción reflejada en su rostro, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sapphire se quedó estática donde se encontraba ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? Lo sabia ¡Lo sabía! Sabía desde el momento en que vio directamente sus rubíes que nada bueno podría salir de esa situación. De repente perdió el sentido de lo que estaba pasando, claro, ahora lo recordaba con más claridad: había forcejeado un poco con él en su afán de quitarle esa arma mortal que sostenía en su mano, bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco, no era un arma mortal, pero en serio odiaba que le pusieran alcohol en la heridas; prefería hacerlo ella misma, los demás no tenían la delicadeza para limpiar un simple raspón. _Vamos que excusa tan tonta _se burló su subconsciente. Tenía razón, lo que no quería era que Ruby la tocará. Pensaba que si ella limpiaba su herida, evitaría el contacto directo de su piel con la suya; pero no contó con que le pusiera una gasa. ¡Entonces el dolor que se tuvo que aguantar había sido para nada! Al final, los dedos del chico rozaron su piel, haciéndole sentir lo que ya se temía: Era como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiera desatado cuando hicieron contacto con su piel, empezó a temblar ligeramente, pero ahí recostada no se notaba. Ahora sí que no le quitaba la mirada de encima; miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza en ese instante: ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando todos estos días? Ya ni se acordaba por qué lo hacía. ¿Debería de decirle algo? Ni siquiera moverse podía. Ya había sido hechizada por esos ojos malditos. ¿Desde cuándo la miraba con tanto…deseo? Eso la sacó de su aturdimiento, lentamente, si perder de vista sus ojos, Ruby se había acercado a ella. Fue retrocediendo mientras regresaba a la realidad de golpe ¿Ruby acercándose peligrosamente a ella? De haber estado en sus cinco sentido, ya lo hubiera golpeado; desafortunadamente su mente parecía no reaccionar, era como si estuviera drogada. Ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor y le había puesto algo en la comida; tendría más cuidado con eso. Cuando ya no pudo retroceder más solo se recargó en el sillón y dejo que el chico se acercara a ella, era cosa de milímetros lo que separaba sus labios de los del chico. La adrenalina y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el cosquilleo en su estomago se hizo más intenso. Ya no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo, _¡Reacciona Sapphire!_ Y lo único que pudo hacer fue decir su nombre. _¡Perfecto!_ Dijo su subconsciente._ Eso hará que se detenga, sobre todo con la voz tan aterciopelada que salió_. _Estúpida Sapph_. Sin embargo, parecía que había funcionado, pues el chico abrió un poco más sus ojos y su rostro se pintó de tonos rosas pasando a un rojo intenso, poniéndose de pie de repente y excusándose con que la comida le había caído mal. _Entonces sí le puso algo a la comida_ pensó.

Se dio cuenta de que comenzó a refrescar, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación mientras seguía meditando. Era tan fácil que Ruby la alterara, y como le frustraba esto. Lo que la tenía confundida eran las acciones del chico, su mirada era diferente, de solo recordarla le daban escalofríos. ¿Y si el chico sentía algo por ella? No, eso no podía ser ¿o sí? Aunque si en verdad no sentía algo como… amor por ella ¿Por qué se le había acercado así? Y para colmo se había ruborizado después de eso; los rubores eran algo común en ella cuando eran provocados por el chico, ¿pero, en Ruby? Era muy extraño. Ya estaba acostada sobre su cama, estaba boca arriba, mirando las estrellas que se podían apreciar desde su ventana. Quizás necesitaría tiempo para encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas, por lo mientras la chica cerró sus ojos lentamente para caer dormida casi al instante.

* * *

**Seguire subiendo los caps aunque no haya reviews, para mi es un gusto poder dejar esta historia a su alcance n_n claro que seria MUY lindo que me dijeran si les gusta, si no les gusta, si quieren darme sugerencias (****las tomo en cuenta eh?)**** o si quieren patearme el trasero (bueno, eso ultimo no seria tan lindo) XD vale pues en el prox cap habra más dialogo y menos blablabla... XD oh! y quizas algo un poco intenso (sin llegar a lemon) :D ese vendra despues (quizas) bueno, ya saben, si me dejan reviews no me enojo XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3. La duración del día no se mide con el tiempo, sino como los acontecimientos

_-Ru-Ruby…- soltó en un suspiro, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache del susodicho. Unos fríos labios recorrían su cuello, estos se desviaron hacia su oído, aprisionando su lóbulo mordiéndolo suavemente. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno._

_-Di que me deseas Sapphire- Le dijo sin soltar su lóbulo con una voz ronca a causa de la excitación. La chica se estremeció de placer, entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Te… deseo… - Contestó automáticamente. Como respuesta, los fríos labios del moreno recorrieron su cuello, lamiendo y succionado cada pedazo de piel con el que se toparan._

_-Di que me necesitas- volvió a murmurarle al oído, sintiendo como su aliento la hacía temblar._

_-Te… te… necesito a mi lado…- dijo casi como si le suplicará. Esas manos la tomaron de las muñecas, juntándolas sobre su cabeza. Volviendo a acercarse a su oído, susurró – Di que me amas Sapph…- y la beso mordiendo su labio inferior al momento en que sus dedos recorrían su pecho, haciendo que la chica soltara otro gemido más fuerte._

_.  
_

Se despertó con la respiración agitada y empapada de un frío sudor que le pegaba la ropa a la piel. Había sido un sueño. ¡Pero qué sueño! Y con Ruby, definitivamente tenía que evitar contacto con él. Tan solo se había acercado más de lo debido a ella ¡y ya estaba teniendo fantasías!

Vio la hora: 4:43. Era todavía muy temprano, pero como no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha (el sudor, ya saben). Tomó su ropa y ya se dirigía al baño, cuando la curiosidad hizo que se detuviera en el cuarto de Ruby. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta y vio que el chico seguía dormido; con apenas una sabana cubriendo parte de su espalda. Sapphire solo sonrió y cerró la puerta para irse directo al baño.

.

BI BI BIIIP. ¿Qué era eso? Ah, como molesta ese ruido.

BI BI BIIIP. Y dale, ya que se calle.

BI BI BIIIP. Como jode el maldito despertador… ¿Despertador?

BI BI BIIIP.

Al caer en cuenta de que era el despertador lo que sonaba, intentó apoyarse sobre la cama, pero como estaba atravesado de lado a lado sobre esta, una de sus manos quiso apoyarse en el aire; haciéndolo dar una maroma para caer en el suelo.

-Auuh… -medio dormido y con una mueca de dolor, acercó su mano al despertador y lo apagó. Se levantó y se fue a duchar.

Media hora después se encontraba en su habitación ya vestido. Se había puesto una camisa roja de manga corta y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro. Ese día se había despertado particularmente feliz. La noche anterior comprendió muchas cosas y ahora tenía claro lo que quería. Era momento de ponerse a trabajar si quería verla feliz otra vez. Y con esa motivación, salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sapphire estaba en la cocina comiendo un plato de cereal, en verdad apestaba para cocinar, así que mejor ni arriesgarse. Tenía el radio encendido, necesitaba algo de ruido para no sentirse tan sola en aquella cocina. Mientras comía, una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar. Tarareando la canción se había emocionado, el tarareo se transformó en palabras mal dichas por la comida que tenía en la boca, y cuando llegó la parte del coro…

-Mmno you geerls neveer noou- ¡gaack!- se atragantó con el bocado que aún tenía en la boca. – ¡COF COF COF!- empezó a toser sujetándose la garganta con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba un vaso con jugo que había dejado por ahí.

Una vez que la tos se le calmó, escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Se sentó a terminar lo que le quedaba de cereal, esta vez en silencio.

- ¡Buenos días Sapph! Oye ¿qué te paso? Estas toda roja –

- No es nada, solo que… hace mucho calor. – dijo poniéndose más roja.

- Aaah… sí, tienes razón- confirmó cerrando los ojos y agitando el cuello de su camisa. -¿Ya desayunaste?- dijo entreabriendo uno de sus ojos para verla.

-Eeeh… si, solo comí un poco de cereal – recordando que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con este.

-¡Bien! Creo que también comeré un poco- y tomando el tazón de la chica, lo llenó de cereal de nuevo y sacó la leche del refrigerador.

- Eh… sí, creo que ya me voy…- Ruby parecía estar algo raro esa mañana, probablemente si le hizo daño la cena de ayer.

-¡Oh! Espérame – No tardo ni 3 minutos en acabarse su "desayuno" cuando ya se encontraba detrás de la chica metiendo unas hojas en su mochila. - ¿No te molesta que te acompañe?- dijo sonriéndole inocentemente.

- … Supongo que no – dijo mirándolo extrañada.

Caminaron juntos hacia el instituto, de vez en cuando Sapphire lo veía por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad. Definitivamente Ruby está muy raro. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a acompañarla? Su clase empezaba a las 9:00 así que no tenía nada que hacer a esa hora. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando el moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Te queda bien el azul Sapph…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca. La susodicha se sonrojo y discretamente se vio de pies a cabeza. Tenía una playera negra que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, encima se había puesto otra blanca de tirantes. Un short azul cielo y unas calcetas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de sus piernas, combinadas con un par de tenis tipo bota azul con blanco.

-Pero si lo único azul que traigo es…- lo miró intrigada.

Por toda respuesta el moreno solo la vio y sonrió diciendo –te ves muy bien con ese short –.

El rubor se extendió por la cara de la sorprendida chica, mientras trataba de interpretar la intención del comentario.

-¡AAY!- gritó el chico sobándose la cabeza. La chica le había acomodado tremendo golpe por su atrevida observación.

-¡Pervertido! – le dijo con la cara más roja que la playera del chico. -¡Deja de mirar lo que no debes!-

-¿Qué? ¡Solo dije que te veías bien!- Dijo a la defensiva.- ¡Ay! –Otro golpe por parte de la chica. –Vale, vale… entonces te ves del asco ¡AAY!- Otros 2 golpes.- ¿Entonces que te digo? -Dijo con la cabeza llena de chichones.

Sapphire solo desvió la mirada con los brazos cruzados.- Olvídalo…-.

-Te ves linda cuando te enojas ¿sabes? – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rojo volvió a teñir ligeramente sus mejillas mientras se giraba para verlo. ¿Ruby le había dicho que se veía linda? Eso si era una sorpresa. - D-déjate de tonterías Ruby…- tartamudeo dando media vuelta y caminando sola el resto del camino hacia la escuela.

Él solo la vio alejarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; lo estaba consiguiendo. Aunque le había costado unos cuantos golpes. _Y vaya que pega duro _se dijo, pero al menos había logrado que cruzara más de 2 palabras con él.- Y apenas estoy calentado Sapph… - y con una sonrisa pícara, camino lentamente hacia el instituto.

.

_Te ves linda cuando te enojas ¿sabes?_ ¿Linda? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo le decía tan abiertamente un cumplido como ese? Sus pies la llevaron automáticamente al salón de la primera clase que tenía, se sentó muy contrariada y apoyó su barbilla en la mesa de su banca. Estaba más confundida que ayer; pensaba que después de lo de anoche el chico tomaría cierto distanciamiento, haciéndole más fácil evitarlo… pero ahora le salía con que la acompañaba en el camino y le soltaba cumplidos estúpidos; sin descartar que se colaba en sus sueños tomando forma de fantasías eróticas. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente iba a ser un día largo.

-Buenos días Sapph, ¿Qué tal tu fin? – le dijo una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos miel que le observaban con curiosidad.

Por toda respuesta solo soltó un gruñido. Haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

-Ah, vaya. Qué emocionante- dijo sarcásticamente. – Se te ve en la cara que te divertiste de lo lindo -

-¿Qué tal el tuyo Yuki? - dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Pues, nada interesante. Fui a visitar a mis padres y me dijeron que muy pronto voy a ser tía– suspiró con resignación.- Conociendo a mis primos, no me sorprende mucho que digamos – le dijo sacando unos libros de su mochila y poniéndolos en la papelera de su banca. – ¿Y tú por qué tienes esa cara?

-No pude dormir ayer…- frunció un poco el ceño. –Ruby le puso algo raro a la cena - y sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

La rubia solo la vio y soltó una pequeña risa. –Se ve, como que todavía estas bajo los efectos de tan exquisito… banquete- dijo sentándose enfrente de Sapphire con una sonrisa pícara.

La castaña le miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y confusión, así que no pudo ver cuando un balón se aproximaba a ella, golpeándola justo en la nariz.

-¡Sapphire! Perdóname no te vi – le dijo una morena que se le acercaba. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y vestía el uniforme del equipo escolar de fútbol.

-¡Como eres idiota Aiko! – le contestó sujetándose la roja nariz.

- Idiota tú. Pusiste la nariz en mi camino – le dijo girándose ofendida.

- ¿Yo? ¡Sabes que en el salón no puedes practicar y aún así te pones a jugar! –

- Déjame en paz, tú no eres mi mamá-

-Con una bestia como hija, ni quien quisiera serlo –

-¡¿Qué dijiste? – Aiko tenía la venita de su sien remarcada por el enojo mientras Sapphire le sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

Yuki solo veía la escena con una gota resbalando por su frente. -Chicas, ya basta – dijo con un tono severo.

Ambas chicas se dieron la espalda soltando un "humph" cada quien. La rubia solo suspiró; ya estaba acostumbrada a los rounds matutinos de las chicas.

-Oigan si trajeron el reporte que la maestra de economía pidió ¿verdad? – dijo a ninguna en particular, sacando su reporte de la mochila.

-¡¿Qué reporte? - preguntaron ambas con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

- Lo dijo el viernes después de que acabara la clase; un reporte sobre la película que nos puso – respondió calmadamente.

Tan rápido como sacó el reporte, desapareció de sus manos. Cuando se volteo para buscarlo vio que ambas chicas estaban muy concentradas copiando su tarea.

-¡Tan siquiera sean discretas par de irresponsables! –

.

Mientras tanto, Ruby ya había llegado al instituto, se había ido a la cafetería al ver que todavía faltaban 2 horas para su clase. No había contado con esto; se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y sacó su mini laptop. Estuvo navegando en la red revisando su correo y viendo en que se podía distraer, paso tanto tiempo ahí que la gente empezó a llenar la cafetería, lo que significaba que ya había terminado la clase de Sapphire. Estaba pensando en ir a verla para poner en práctica otra de sus tácticas cuando una mano golpeó firmemente su espalda.

- ¡Ruby! Milagro que te veo tan temprano por aquí – dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

- Ah, hola Naota – dijo con calma. – Es que… tenía que hacer una tarea y como de seguro me iba a tardar me vine antes –dijo cerrando su laptop y guardándola en la mochila.

-Ah… bueno, yo pensé que ya habías metido otra materia sin avisar. Con eso de que entras más tarde…-

-¿Avisar? –pregunto el moreno volviéndose para ver a un chico de su misma altura; su piel estaba tostada por el sol y su cabello era castaño oscuro. Llevaba una playera negra ligeramente ajustada, remarcando su torso junto con un pantalón de mezclilla. – ¿Y desde cuando te tengo que avisar de lo que yo haga? – reclamó levantando una ceja.

- Desde que estamos juntos, cariño – le dijo tomando su brazo y levantando sus labios como si fuera a besar al chico. Este lo miró horrorizado y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

– ¡Como me vuelvas a hacer una bromita de esas y te mató, asqueroso marica! – le gritó mientras su amigo se sujetaba fuertemente donde le había pegado.

- Oye, no tenias que ser tan brusco – dijo poniendo un puchero de niño pequeño. Definitivamente ese puchero no se veía nada bien en una cara tan masculina como la de Naota. Cosa que hizo que una gota de sudor pasara por la frente de Ruby.

- Mejor ya vámonos, antes de que vuelvas a hacer otra tontería – dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la cafetería con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡Espérame! – le gritó el chico, alcanzándolo para pasar un brazo por su cuello. –Vamos ¿no me vas a decir por qué estás aquí tan temprano? – dijo con mirada acusadora.

- Ya te dije que por una tarea - contestó tranquilamente.

-Ajá, si y Dan es el chico más sociable que conozco –

- … ¡en verdad fue por una tarea! – dijo notando el sarcasmo en el comentario del castaño.

La réplica de Naota se vio ahogada por los numerosos saludos que recibía en el pasillo.

- Y me vienes con esa… —

-Buenos días Naota- dijo una chica que pasaba por ahí, viéndolo coquetamente.

- ¡Hola! – respondió sonriendo a la chica.

-Hey ¿qué tal Naota? – dijo un chico que le dio una palmada en el brazo.

- Ah, hola – contestó distraído.

-Hola Naota – dijo otra chica, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡Wow! Hola linda -dijo soltando a su amigo y volteando para ver como la chica se perdía de vista en el pasillo.

- Ya deja de hacer eso ¿quieres? – dijo mirándolo con enfado el moreno. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo se comportara así con cada chica bonita que veía, pero su actitud le molestaba.

- ¿de hacer qué? – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chica que estaba recargada en la pared, haciendo que se ruborizara y empezara a mirar por todos lados, nerviosa.

- Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido –

- ¡No tienes que ponerte celoso! Mira a ti también te adoran – señalando un grupo de chicas que se aproximaban a ellos.

- Buenos días Ruby…- dijeron casi a coro.

-Emm... Hola – dijo desviando la mirada y con un tono rosado en las mejillas. Cosa que hizo que las chicas soltaran grititos de emoción y se alejaran rápidamente de ahí entre risas y suspiros.

- Hasta creo que el celoso debería de ser yo – Naota lo miraba con reproche. – De verdad que no entiendo a las chicas, eres el que menos les hace caso y tienes más admiradoras que yo– dijo levantando un poco la voz. – y mira que se trata de mí; el gran conquistador Naota – dijo inflando el pecho.

Ruby, solo le miró molesto y entró al salón que ya estaba casi lleno. Se fue a sentar en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la ventana, al lado de un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro.

-Hola Dan – le saludó el moreno.

El pelirrojo solo levantó la cabeza un poco sin apartar la vista del libro; interpretando eso como un "hola" se recargó poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca y miró por la ventana distraído. No había podido ver a Sapphire, era una lástima porque quería hacerla enojar de nuevo. En verdad se veía muy linda toda roja hasta la frente y con su penetrante mirada clavada en él. En ese momento, entró el profesor pidiendo que se callaran y tomarán sus asientos, la clase ya iba a comenzar.

.

-Se me antojó un poco de tu almuerzo Yuki…- dijo una morena mirando con gula el takoyaki que la rubia se estaba llevando a la boca. - ¿Me das un poquito? – dijo viéndola con ojos tiernos.

- Claro que no – dijo retirando las bolitas de pulpo de su vista.

- Ay anda, no seas mala. Solo una probadita - acercándose al recipiente del almuerzo, pero la mano de Yuki se puso en su frente, evitando que avanzara más.

- Ya te dije que no. Si quieres, prepárate el tuyo – le dijo sin inmutarse de los esfuerzos de la chica por alcanzar el takoyaki. – Por cierto ¿y tu almuerzo Sapph? –le pregunto a la chica que tenía un curita en su nariz; su mirada estaba perdida en una de las mesas de la cafetería. -¿Sapph? – repitió la chica al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Aiko y Yuki se miraron y se pusieron detrás de la chica para ver qué era lo que la tenía tan entretenida. Así pudieron ver que veía a la mesa de unos chicos que se reían y hacían bromas entre ellos mientras comían su almuerzo.

-Vaya, hoy si que se vino guapo Ruby – dijo la rubia sin apartar la vista. Su voz hizo que Sapphire se sobresaltara y vio que las tenía a ambas detrás de ella.

-¿Q-qué están haciendo? –

- Nada, solo veíamos que era lo que tenía tan ocupada como para no contestarnos – Aiko la miraba con picardía.

-A-ah… lo siento –dijo la castaña ruborizada.

-Anda Sapph ¿a quién veías? – la morena se le acercó más y la veía acusadoramente.

- No hagas preguntas tontas Aiko, está claro que solo tiene ojos para Ru… ¡! –una mano se poso en la boca de la rubia, evitando que terminara la frase.

-¡Anda, Yuki, trajiste takoyaki! ¿No quieres un poco Aiko? – Sapphire se reía nerviosamente mientras llenaba la boca de su amiga de bolitas de pulpo.

-¡Mmmmh! … ¡Mi takoyaki! – se había zafado de la mano de la castaña mientras miraba como Aiko se tragaba su almuerzo gustosa.

- ¡Gracias Sapph! – le dijo la morena una vez que se hubo pasado lo que tenía en la boca. –Pero no borra el hecho de que ahora sepa que te gusta Ruby –.

- ¡¿Qué? – Los zafiros de la chica le miraron con horror al ver que no había evitado que la morena se enterara.

- La verdad no te culpo, es de muy buen ver ese chico – dijo la morena observando al susodicho con interés.

- Yo no entiendo cómo es que no te le has aventando encima – le dijo la rubia con la mirada pérdida en aquella mesa. – Pero no es mi tipo, no te enceles – dijo con una risa burlona.

-¡No estoy celosa! – dio con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿En serio? Porque tienes motivos de sobra. Y no lo digo por Yuki – le dijo la morena señalando con la mirada hacia la mesa. Pudo ver como un grupo de chicas que estaba justo enfrente de la mesa murmurando y riendo entre ellas, de repente una chica se adelantó y le preguntó algo al moreno, que al ver que este negaba levemente con la cabeza se fueron gritando y riendo más fuerte. Sapphire frunció el ceño. Ahí estaban las nuevas "admiradoras" de Ruby. ¿Que no se daban cuenta de que él solo les hablaba por cortesía? Estaba a punto de ir a golpear a esas tipas cuando sintió un par de miradas sobre ella. Yuki y Aiko la miraba burlonamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿…Q-qué? –

-Estás celosa – dijeron a coro las chicas sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus caras.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡N-n-no es cierto! ¡Ya dejen de reírse! – gritó nerviosa. Sus amigas soltaron una carcajada al verla desesperada por que se callaran.

-Bueno, vale… - dijo Aiko limpiándose una lágrima. –Oye, si es cierto ¿Por qué no traes almuerzo?-

-¿Eh? Ah, es que salí con prisa en la mañana –

-Mmm… Qué yo sepa, Ruby es quien te prepara el almuerzo todos los días – Yuki miraba al techo como si meditara al respecto. –Digo, porque si comieras algo preparado por ti, de seguro morirías de intoxicación – y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Vale! Salí antes de que él me preparara algo ¡ya te dije que le había puesto algo raro a la cena de anoche! –contestó nerviosa.

-Humph, pues yo lo vi muy temprano hoy… no le tocan clases hasta las 9? –dijo con falsa curiosidad la morena.

-V-vale, me acompaño de camino…- murmuró.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Qué lindo! –gritaron ambas chicas, abrazándose mutuamente.

-¡Ya dejen de actuar como idiotas! – dijo Sapphire molesta y agitando las manos para que bajaran el volumen.

- Bueno, pues tendrás que pedirle almuerzo doble para mañana – dijo Yuki en tono serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntaron Aiko y Sapphire al unísono.

-Por que le diste todo mi takoyaki a esa tragona – le dijo señalando a Aiko, que se le habían erizado los pelos de la nuca. Así como Yuki podía ser pura ternura, a veces denotaba un aura tan espeluznante aterrorizaría al más valiente.

-Vamos, ella pudo haberse negado… - un brillo malvado apareció en los ojos de la rubia. –E-está bien, te lo traigo mañana – dijo tragando saliva.

.

"-En serio ¿tienen que venir como 6 chicas para preguntarte si tienes novia? –Naota veía como las chicas que se habían acercado a su mesa se alejaban entre risas. –En serio que no las entiendo… -

-Ni creo que lo hagas. Son demasiado complejas para ti –dijo el pelirrojo dando la vuelta a la hoja del libro que leía desde la mañana.

-Tu nada más abres la boca para joder al prójimo –le reclamó e inmediatamente le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

-Claro que no, solo a ti –le dijo sin inmutarse siquiera.

Naota lo miro con enojo, pero en cuanto pensaba en contestarle una mano le quito su sándwich.

-¡Oye! Ese es mío –

-Era; tengo hambre y olvide mi almuerzo así que como el buen amigo que eres me darás del tuyo –

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que se te olvidara? ¿Por qué no se lo quitas a Dan? –

-Porque lo que trae Dan no me gusta – Naota volteo a ver el almuerzo del pelirrojo y vio que consistía en bolas de arroz únicamente.

-¿Eres demasiado remilgoso sabias?-dijo Naota quitándole un onigiri a Dan, quien siguió leyendo.

_-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Qué lindo! –"_

Los tres chicos voltearon al escuchar el grito y vieron a 2 chicas que estaban abrazadas, mientras que otra estaba completamente roja y les pedía que se calmaran.

- Qué escandalosas –dijo Dan tomando una bola de arroz y dándole un mordisco.

-Eres un amargado Dan, no sabes apreciar los halagos de una chica. Probablemente estén hablando de mí –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Si lleva la palabra 'lindo' de seguro no es de ti de quien hablan –contestó Ruby a modo de burla. Se giro para ver a las chicas ¿Por que Sapphire llevaba un curita en la nariz? Bueno, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Al parecer alguien se le había adelantado en hacerla enojar, pero eso no le molestaba; mientras él la pudiera ver así se sentía satisfecho, además vivía con ella. Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento y quizás podría descubrir otra faceta que le gustara más de ella.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿no quieres que te de un babero? Digo, para que no manches el libro –Ruby giró la vista rápidamente pensando que Naota lo había descubierto, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el pelirrojo que veía fijamente hacia las chicas y con la boca ligeramente abierta. En cuanto el castaño lo sacó de su ensimismamiento se sobresaltó y se levantó de la mesa con un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos–dijo y sin más dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

_¿Dan sonrojado?_ Pensó Ruby. _Tiene que ser una broma_. Desde que lo conocía siempre fue muy cuidadoso de no mostrar sus emociones. Tan callado y reservado ¿Por qué se había ruborizado? _O quizás, ¿por quién se había ruborizado? _Su sorprendente sonrojo fue cuando estaba viendo hacia la mesa de Sapphire. _¿Y si le llamó la atención? _ No, no podía ser. Dan nunca había demostrado interés por alguna chica. Sabía que le gustaban las chicas, pero siempre las catalogaba como superficiales e inmaduras, nunca las veía como posibles prospectas. Solo como molestias. _¿Y si le interesó Sapph? _Ella no era ni superficial ni inmadura. A veces se comportaba como si tuviera 13 en lugar de 17 pero eso la hacía más adorable. _Ni hablar_; Él ya había decidido conquistar a Sapph a como diera lugar, no podía llegar cualquiera a intentar ganarle. Aunque se tratara de su mejor amigo.

- …Ruby ¡Que ya tocaron, llegaremos tarde! ¡OYE! –Naota estaba enfrente de Ruby agitando las manos ante sus ojos al ver que este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah… si, vamos –dijo levantándose y tomando su mochila.

* * *

**Ahora si me emocione y puse un super capitulo XD tambien los otros estuvieron algo cortos, pero eran necesarios para la explicacion de la historia. Por cierto, no se si habra lemon, eso lo decidiran ustedes en sus reviews... y si al final no me dicen nada, pues... ya vere que hago XD Otra cosa! muchas gracias a Hatsune01 ^^U no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando vi que tu review, pense que en verdad mi historia apestaba TT^TT tambien me entere de otros amigos mios que lo leyeron pero no me dejaron ni un chicle masticado ¬¬ bueno, tan siquiera les gusto y quieren la conti ^^**

**Ahora... supongo que me tardare un poco más con la prox conti porque ya me alcanzo la historia hasta donde la llevo ahorita, asi que esperemos que mi fuente de inspiracion no se agote y tenga el cap 4 lo más pronto posible ^^ gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4. Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es…

.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a una castaña que arrastraba perezosamente los pies. Sapphire dejo caer su mochila en la alfombra de la sala y se tiró en el sofá. Estaba bastante cansada, no precisamente por lo que hubiera hecho en el día, sino porque había experimentado muchas emociones; alegría, sorpresa, enojo, vergüenza… En fin, fue demasiado para un solo día. En ese preciso momento el rugido de su estomago la hiso perder el hilo de sus pensamientos _Demonios, olvide que no he comido_. Había sobrevivido el resto del día gracias a que Aiko se compadeció de ella y le regalo un poco de su almuerzo (pan de melón) pero no fue suficiente. Su estomago reclamaba alimento y el único que podía satisfacerlo no llegaría hasta dentro de 2 horas. Soltó un gruñido y se levanto del sofá; arrastrándose hacia la cocina en busca de algo que apaciguara su hambre.

Se sirvió un poco de helado que había en la nevera y con más ánimos se dirigió hacia su habitación. _Vaya, en verdad está muy callado_ pensó. Por lo que prendió la computadora que tenía en su habitación y puso su reproductor de música a todo volumen. Ella no sabía ni tocar bien la flauta, pero le encantaba la música; solo con ella se podía desahogar de todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí misma. Se tumbó en la cama y jugueteo con la cuchara a ritmo de la melodía. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había acabado su helado, sin embargo todavía tenía hambre, así que regreso a la cocina y se trajo el bote entero, para no perder tiempo en ir y venir.

Hay que saber que el alcohol es a un borracho lo que el azúcar a Sapphire, porque tan pronto termino con el bote de helado, ella ya se encontraba saltando en la cama y cantando a todo pulmón y con el más puro sentimiento.

Entre la música, sus gritos (cantos, perdón XD) y la poca importancia que le tenía, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a un Ruby con el ceño fruncido y con cara de haberse equivocado de puerta.

El moreno dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña de donde se escuchaba todo aquel escándalo.

_…When I pray for sun, it rains._  
_I'm so sick of wasting time,_  
_But nothings moving in my mind,_  
_Inspiration can't be found,_  
_I get up and fall but…_

-¿Sapph? –dijo el chico cuando la vio tumbada en la cama, usando la cuchara como micrófono. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió cantando.

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_  
_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_  
_Reaching for heaven._  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_  
_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

-¡SAPPH! –gritó Ruby. Sapphire di un brinco y se volteo rápidamente, distinguiendo la cara del moreno en una mueca que aparentaba estar aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

-¡¿Q-que-qué haces aquí? –todo gesto de goce y sentimiento se habían esfumado del rostro de la chica, remplazándolos con una palidez en el rostro y una mirada que reflejaba el horror de que la hubiera descubierto en tan vergonzosa situación.

-Escuche tu voz desde el pasillo, pensé que estabas en problemas –contesto calmadamente, levantando los hombros con indiferencia. –Pero veo que no…¿te comiste todo el helado de chocolate? –pregunto mientras veía con sorpresa el bote del helado vacio que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡D-Déjame en paz! –

-Te vas a poner gorda –replico Ruby con gesto burlón, casi sin aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-¡Cállate! –le grito Sapphire y le arrojó la cuchara que tenía todavía en la mano.

-Woow ¡cuidado con eso! –dijo el chico esquivándola y soltando leves risitas.

Sapphire ya estaba roja del coraje, estaba de pie sobre su cama y lo miraba con furia. Al ver que no le dio a Ruby, tomo su almohada y la arrojo hacia él; sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Esto bastó para que Ruby soltara una carcajada tan fuerte como lo habían sido los cantos de la chica.

-¡Cállate Ruby! ¡Como si no hubieras visto a nadie caerse! –

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAH! Es que… ¡Jajajajah!– Estaba sujetando el marco de la puerta y se sujetaba el abdomen mientras se doblaba ligeramente.

-¡Qué te calles! –gritó avergonzada. – ¡Con un carajo! –gruñó y se reincorporó rápidamente para ir tras el chico. Ruby al darse cuenta de que ella estaba reaccionando, salió disparado de la habitación. -¡Ven acá cobarde! –

Ruby se metió a la cocina con Sapphire pisándole los talones, se cruzo por debajo de la mesa y así la evito. Saltaron por los sillones de la sala mientras Sapphire le arrojaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Llegaron hasta el cuarto del moreno cuando Ruby se vio arrinconado en la esquina de la habitación por la chica. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-Muy bien Ruby, hasta aquí llegaste –Sapphire lo miraba con el enfado reflejado en sus ojos.

-Vamos Sapph ¡relájate! Tienes que admitir que te veías muy graciosa... –Ruby la miraba con una gotita resbalando de su frente.

Sapphire lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a su cara en verdad estaba enfadada, molesta, avergonzada y quien sabe que tantas cosas más. Tan concentrada estaba en fulminarlo con la mirada que no reparo en que Ruby estaba bastante nervioso por su repentina acción.

Ruby podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de la castaña. Por un momento pensó que ella lo iba a golpear hasta dejarlo inconsciente. _Parece que esta vez si te pasaste_, le dijo su subconsciente. Y es que no pensaba encontrarla así; no es que quisiera hacerla enojar, es que en verdad su ataque de risa fue espontaneo. ¿Y como no lo iba a serlo con semejante escena? Sin embargo cuando ella lo tomo de la camisa sintió calor en sus mejillas y su pulso se acelero ligeramente. Se sentía completamente aturdido y hasta había olvidado el motivo de su riña.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron. Sapphire se recupero casi de inmediato y se apresuro a contestar la llamada, dejando a Ruby en el suelo, ligeramente ruborizado y aturdido.

-¿Hola? –

-… –

-¡HOLA! –

-¡Ah! Hola ¿está Ruby? –

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es? –

-… –

-¡OYE! –

- Habla Dan –

-Ah, hola Dan… –

Ruby giro bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo. ¿Que pretendía Dan marcándole a su casa?

-¿Tu eres el que siempre está leyendo verdad? –

-eh… ujum –

-¿Y qué tipo de libros lees? –

-Eh… yo… pues leo de cualquier tipo –

Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado embobado por Sapphire habría contestado y no estaría ella hablando con _él._

-¿Sabes? Me dejaron hacer un ensayo de un libro… ¿Cómo se llama? La insoportable... no sé qué... del ser –

-¿La insoportable levedad del ser? –

-¡Ese! ¿Lo conoces? –

-Sí, un poco. –

-¡Genial! Bueno, el punto es que lo leí y no entendí mucho que digamos ¿me ayudarías a redactar el ensayo?

-… claro…

_¿Qué demonios?_ Ruby estaba a punto de arrancarle el teléfono a Sapphire y aventarlo por la ventana ¿Por qué le pedía ayuda a Dan? Él también era bueno en literatura, ¿Por qué no le dijo a él? Quizás la pelea que acababan de tener era la razón… Un momento, era Dan el que estaba en la otra línea. Dan no hablaría a su casa si no fuera por una razón importante y era _su_ amigo, no de Sapphire, entonces con quien quería hablar en primera instancia era con _él_.

Ruby camino con paso rápido y le arrebato el teléfono a la chica, dejándola con la mano en el aire.

-¿Dan? ¿Cómo estás? Vaya que es raro que llames ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡OYE! ¡Yo estaba hablando con él! –le reprochó Sapphire viéndolo con furia.

-Sí, pero la llamada es para mí – contestó sin intimidarse por la mirada de la chica.

-Pero yo le pregunte algo ¡así que deja que me contesté! –

-Ah, Dan ¿podrías esperar un momento? –

-Ruby solo iba a preguntarte que… –

Dan solo escucho atentamente los ruidos que se colaban por el auricular, intentando interpretarlos.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo la voz distante de Sapphire.

-A donde no molestes, tengo cosas MUY importantes que hablar con Dan –respingo Ruby.

-¡Si hubiera sido tan importante habrías contestado tu! –

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! –

¡PAF! Se escucho un golpe parecido al de una puerta cerrándose con demasiado ímpetu.

Dan alcanzo a distinguir unos gritos que parecían ser de Sapphire – ¡Esto no es justo Ruby eres un…! –el resto de los gritos no los entendió, ya que una ligera risa del moreno los amortiguo.

-¿Estás en el baño verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo después de escuchar tremendo alboroto.

-Sí, es el único lugar donde me dejará hablar –contestó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios. – En fin ¿qué sucede? –

-Solo llame para preguntarte sobre el proyecto de informática, la exposición es mañana y estoy seguro de que no tienes nada preparado –

-Ah… eso… jeje –rió nerviosamente – ¿podrías encargarte de la diapositiva? Yo buscare información y mañana la explicare ¿sí? –

El pelirrojo suspiró –Está bien –

-Bien, supongo que eso era todo así que nos vemos mañana Dan –

-Ruby… –

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso el moreno.

-¿Podrías… podrías decirle a Sapphire que nos vemos mañana a la hora de almuerzo? –

Increíble. Dan iba a ayudar a una chica con su tarea. Si alguien más se lo hubiera contado, no lo habría creído. Sin embargo, la rabia le nublaba el pensamiento, evitando que reaccionara como cualquier amigo lo haría; intento calmarse cerrando los ojos y apretando el puño de su mano libre.

-De acuerdo –

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Dan y colgó.

Ruby colgó y se dio cuenta de que Sapphire seguía aporreando la puerta, aunque ya no gritaba. El chico suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sapphire se dio cuenta de que Ruby estaba bastante serio y malhumorado. Iba a preguntarle por Dan cuando el moreno le arrojó el teléfono y le dijo:

- Dan te verá a la hora del almuerzo mañana –

Sapphire no dijo nada, solo un gesto de incomprensión apareció en su rostro. Ahora Ruby estaba molesto y lo peor es que no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué. Algo raro le pasaba porque antes no se comportaba así. Estaba pensando en eso cuando detectó un olor a mantequilla en el aire, cosa que indicó que el chico se había puesto a cocinar y que le recordó que solo tenía helado en el estómago. Por lo que se alejo del baño y camino hasta su habitación con la intención de adelantar un poco los deberes mientras la comida estaba lista.

* * *

**Listo! aaah! perdonen la tardanza u_u es que la inspiracion no llegaba y si a eso le sumamos el dia de muertos, halloween y mocosos gritando en mi puerta "quiero mi calaveritaaaaa!" (antes te preguntaban: me da mi calaverita? ahora te la EXIGEN ¬¬) Hubo un señor que hasta me grito "ay no seas freeeezza" a lo que le respondi con una mirada que decia "digame fresa de nuevo y lo dejo sin dia del padre" XD Bueno al final me las arregle y termine el cap. Esta algo corto, pero lo bueno vendra despues (I hope so XD just kidding), asi que por lo mientras, esta bien dejarlos hasta esta parte de la historia ;)  
**

**La cancion que canta Sapphire (por si algunos no lo notaron) es el ending de Kuroshitsuji XD es que me encanta esa canción y cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte, la estaba escuchando ^^ y el libro de Dan, bueh yo menciono ese libro en mi profile como muy tedioso (o algo asi) y que me desespero antes de acabar de leerlo; bueno esa soy yo, yo creo que Dan si lo hubiera terminado y lo habria catalogado como de sus favoritos (asi de raro es... XD) **

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, creo que muchos se habran dado cuenta de que la forma en que escribí en el primer capitulo no se parece en nada a este. Bueno, pues como es el primer fic que hago pienso adaptarle muchos estilos para saber cual es el que me va mejor, espero y no los haga bolas con estos cambios ^^U**

**Por ultimo, muchas gracias por su reviews :D me ponen feliz y si no los constesto no es que caigan gordos ni nada XD es que no se como. Soy medio "dah" para eso XD.  
**

**Ojala y se hayan reido en este cap como yo lo hize cuando lo escribi XD Mis papás viendome como si fuera una enferma mental. (mamá: por que se rie con la compu? papá: creo que se rie DE la compu... mamá: aah...) Bueno y si no se rieron gracias de todos modos! por leerlo :D El cap 5 tardara otro rato, yo creo que como una semana mas que este, por que mi intencion es hacerlo más largo :DD pero no se apuren, de que continuo la historia, la continuo :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5. La gota que derramo el vaso

-Oye, Ruby ¿qué te sucede? –pregunto Naota viéndolo con curiosidad.

El moreno no se molesto en contestarle. Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar a una castaña hablando animadamente con un pelirrojo que apenas y abría la boca.

-Ah… olvídalo –dijo Naota resignado al ver que el chico ni caso le hacía.

Durante todo el día Ruby se había dedicado a ignorar a ese par (hasta ese momento), y es que de solo verlos la sangre le hervía, sentía un profundo coraje hacia su amigo por intentar acercarse a Sapphire y peor aún, que la chica se lo permitiese.

Ella apenas y lo había visto un par de veces cuando él invitaba a Dan al departamento. ¿Por qué de repente le pedía ayuda así como así? _Estas celoso_ dijo su subconsciente. Bueno, estaba claro que quería a Sapphire, pero ponerse celoso era demasiado. Además era su mejor amigo. ¡Su mejor amigo! La verdad el título de mejor amigo se lo gano muy rápido, pues apenas hace año y medio que lo conocía; todavía recuerda lo feliz que estaba cuando le dijo al pelirrojo que se trasladaría a su escuela, de una extraña manera, sabía que Dan también estaba feliz. ¿Cómo podía Dan, su apoyo, su compañero, su hermano no-biológico, atentar contra su felicidad? Era injusto. _Quizás es porque él no lo sabe_. Cierto, Dan no sabe que Ruby siente algo especial por la castaña, tal vez debería decírselo. Sí, eso definitivamente hará que él se aparte de ella y así poder hacer su siguiente movimiento limpiamente.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, Ruby se levantó al momento en que el timbre anunciaba el fin del descanso y camino rápidamente hacia la siguiente clase que casualmente tenía con Dan: Informática.

-¿Segura que leíste el libro?

-Bueno… leí solo la primera y un poco de la segunda parte.

-¿Y qué entendiste?

- que Tomás es un perro desgraciado –Contesto Sapphire frunciendo el ceño y con aire ofendido.

Dan solo suspiro. Se encontraban sentados en una jardinera que quedaba a la sombra. Llevaban ahí cerca de 20 minutos sin saber cómo empezar el dichoso ensayo que la castaña tenía que entregar después del descanso. Y es que entre la indecisión de la chica por poner lo que el pelirrojo le decía (¡tiene que sonar como si lo dijera yo!) y los nervios de Dan (¿Qué dijiste? Es que con tu tartamudeo no entiendo lo que dices…) no llegaban a ningún lado.

-Lo siento Dan, creo que debí de hacer esto sola, no debí meterte en apuros por ayudarme… hasta Yuki se desespera conmigo –se disculpo la castaña bajando la cabeza, mirando hacia el teclado de la laptop que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

El susodicho se sonrojo inmediatamente –N-no es ninguna molestia para mi, al contrario, me siento halagado de que me hayas pedido ayuda –contesto atropelladamente el pelirrojo.

Sapphire volteo a verlo y le sonrió tímidamente –gracias Dan –

El rostro del chico se ruborizo tanto que era difícil decir donde terminaba su frente y donde empezaba su cabello. –A-ah, no te preocupes. Veamos ¿Qué tal si yo te cuento la historia y la redactas con tus propias palabras? –

-¡Ah! ¡Si, genial! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa más pronunciada.

-Bien como solo quedan 10 minutos del descanso te la resumiré –

La chica asintió energéticamente sin apartar la mirada del chico, que sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente.

-La historia se centra en 2 parejas, La primera es Tomás y Teresa. Teresa es una mujer muy sensible y de carácter débil, ella sufre por los celos que las infidelidades de Tomás le provoca; Tomás por su parte, cada vez que le es infiel con otras mujeres, busca en ellas una cualidad que las diferencie. Viene a ser como su hobby; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no ame a Teresa.

La segunda pareja es Franz y Sabina. Él es un hombre bastante romántico, cayendo en lo cursi y que se idealiza a Sabina durante toda su vida. Ella es la amante de Franz y de Tomás, se la pasa buscando su libertad durante todo el libro, cada que siente que algo la aprisiona o que se siente atada por alguien, lo abandona para evitar el peso con el cargara su ser.

En conclusión, el libro es una reflexión filosófica sobre los problemas que afectan a las relaciones en pareja. Puedes poner que refleja lo que pasa por la mente de una pareja con el día a día–

La castaña solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Q-que sucede? – dijo ruborizándose el pelirrojo.

-Nada… es solo que como lo acabas de contar, me sonó hasta interesante –contestó la castaña sin apartar sus zafiros de él.

-A-ah… –

Se quedaron un par de minutos viéndose, el nerviosismo de Dan estaba en aumento y la chica seguía ensimismada por el relato que le acaban de contar.

-E-eeh… ¿No piensas escribirlo? –dijo el pelirrojo para romper el incomodo silencio.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro! –dijo las castaña y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

A los 5 minutos el timbre sonó y ambos se dirigieron hacia los salones. La chica todavía estaba escribiendo.

-Tsk. Bueno, el resto lo escribiré en la sala de cómputo –dijo la chica cerrando la tapa de su laptop. -¡Muchísimas gracias Dan! ¡Me has salvado! – y acto seguido lo abrazó.

Lo que podría ser el rostro de Dan en esos momento seria un tomate con dos puntos verdes que serian sus ojos. La acción de Sapphire lo tomo completamente desprevenido y de los nervios, no se pudo ni mover.

-h-hu-humph –en el lenguaje común eso habría significado un "no hay de qué".

En ese instante Sapphire se separo de él y se encamino hacia la sala de cómputo agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras tanto en el salón de informática los alumnos platicaban despreocupadamente en lo que el profesor llegaba, todos menos uno. Ruby estaba sentado en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la ventana. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente. En medio del bullicio, llego Dan al salón. El moreno distinguió su cabellera roja y e hizo el ademán de levantarse. El pelirrojo al verlo, se dirigió directamente hacia su lugar (a un lado de Ruby). Ruby le miro como si no supiera que él se sentaba ahí. Al darse cuenta de que le estaba viendo, Dan levanto la vista, cruzando sus ojos color esmeralda con los cobrizos de su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? –contesto el pelirrojo.

Ruby no dijo nada, solo lo vio con una mueca extraña que no sabría decir si era de enojo o de desconcierto. No se le ocurría que decir, tanto se había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía por la dueña de esos ojos zafiro que lo hacían sentirse en el cielo y ahora no se le ocurría como empezar. _Patético, simplemente patético _dijo su subconsciente.

-¿Trajiste la diapositiva verdad? –_Eres increíble Ruby_ le reprocho su mente.

-Por supuesto –contestó.

-Bien- dijo el moreno y se sentó de nuevo, hincando los codos en la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su rostro. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ se dijo mentalmente. En ese momento entro el profesor gritando con su atronadora voz.

-¡Jóvenes a sus asientos por favor! –los alumnos se dirigieron a sus lugares lentamente. –Muy bien, como seguramente recordarán, ayer terminamos de ver el tema nueve ¿alguien me quiere recordar de que tratar este tema? –

Silencio total.

- ¿Qué paso jóvenes? Ayer me dijeron que lo habían entendido – La mano de una chica se levantó. -¿Si? –

-Token Ring y FDDI

-¡Muy bien Hikari! Me hiciste sentir mejor. Como lo oyeron jóvenes, ayer terminamos de ver lo que era el Token Ring, sus pros y contras y lo que significa FDDI, así que… ¿A quienes les toca exponer este tema? –

Dan espero a que Ruby se levantara o que dijera algo, pero como este todavía estaba con la cara cubierta y parecía que ni siquiera había escuchado al profesor, se levanto de su asiento y anuncio.

-A nosotros profesor –

-A muy bien Dan ¿Quién es tu compañero? –

-Ruby –

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué le pasa a Ruby? –pregunto el profesor al ver que Ruby no se movía de su lugar.

-No lo sé –

-Bueno pues háblele o golpéelo porque no pienso esperar hasta que el señorito salga de su trance –

-Ruby, ya toca exponer –le dijo Dan zarandeándolo ligeramente del hombro.

-¿Eh? Ah… Si, lo siento –se disculpo el moreno.

Ambos caminaron hacia el frente del salón y Dan se encargo de la computadora. Presento su diapositiva en el pizarrón y espero a que Ruby hablara.

-Eh, Bien. Bueno ya saben. Nosotros les hablaremos de… ¡¿Token Ring y FDDI? –dijo Ruby viendo la diapositiva con los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Pensé que nos tocaba Framing! –

-¿Algún problema Ruby? –dijo el profesor desde el fondo del salón.

-¡Para nada profesor! –dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente. -¿Qué demonios hago ahora? –murmuro a Dan en tono suplicante.

-¿No recuerdas nada de la clase de ayer? –

-Un poco –

-Bien di lo que sepas y yo te auxiliare cuando te falte algo –

-De acuerdo –

-Bueno- dijo con la voz más elevada y dirigiéndose al salón –Primero que nada ¿Qué es un Token Ring? –

-Como recordaran la clase anterior, es un método de acceso creado por IBM, este tiene un paso de acceso que se llama token passing, en español, paso de testigo. Viene a ser como un cartero que recoge y entrega mensajes. Aquí solo puede transmitir el nodo que tenga el token; el token es un paquete físico…

-Bastante bien para no haber estudiado el tema Ruby –le dijo el profesor aplaudiendo con el resto de los alumnos al finalizar la exposición. –Aunque lo noto algo despistado ¿No andará enamorado? –

-¿Q-que? –Dijo Ruby sorprendido y con un ligero rubor imperceptible para los que no estaban a menos de un metro de distancia–No diga tonterías profesor –soltó una breve risa nerviosa y se rasco instintivamente la nuca. Dan advirtió esto pero no le hizo mucho caso.

Ante la mención de que Ruby podía estar enamorado, unas cuantas chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas con emoción y unos cuantos grititos que soltaban algunas de ellas.

-¡Rayos! No debí decir eso… ¡Chicas, calma por favor! –Pidió el profesor.

La última clase que tenia Sapphire ese día era Historia Universal. Lamentablemente esa clase no la tenía con Yuki ni con Aiko.

En cuanto salió de Literatura (donde por cierto, la profesora la felicito por su ensayo. -parece que en verdad lo hubieras leído- dijo.) Se dirigió al salón de Historia que se encontraba en el piso siguiente.

Sus compañeros ya estaban dentro del salón, podía escucharlos incluso antes de entrar. Al doblar la esquina para entrar en el salón. Se topo con una cara que, al parecer, esperaba su llegada.

-¡Hola Sapphire! – saludó ruidosamente.

El ver la cara del chico y que la saludara tan energéticamente la hizo pegar un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Naota! ¡Idiota! –Grito y lo empujo lejos de ella.

-¡Cuidado chica! –dijo sujetándose del marco de la puerta para no caer.

-Ya te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera –dijo dignamente y entro en el salón.

-Oye ¿es cierto que en el descanso estuviste con Dan? ¿Salen juntos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –el chico la siguió hasta su lugar atosigándola con estas preguntas.

-¡Ay como molestas! En ese orden: si, no y porque no te interesa –dijo sacando su cuaderno.

-Claro que me interesa, es mi amigo – dijo –también tu lo eres así que sí me importa – en ese momento estaba entrando la profesora.

-Vale, lo que digas –contesto Sapphire.

-Buenas tardes chicos –saludo la profesora.

Mas rápido que inmediatamente, los alumnos hombres se sentaron en sus lugares y respondieron muy alto "buenas tardes Señorita Leblanc".

Las alumnas también saludaron, pero con menos ímpetu que los hombres. Y es que no era de esperarse, la Señorita Leblanc apantallaba con su sola presencia, cabello castaño claro, rizado y a la altura de su antebrazo. Tez blanca, ojos azules con verde, dándoles una apariencia acuosa y una figura que hacía a media escuela babear. Sumandole ese acento extranjero que tenia al pronunciar, la convertía en el ideal de mujer francesa en todo su esplendor.

Las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a que en esa clase, los hombres se volvían más idiotas de lo que son, pero todas estaban de acuerdo en que Naota les ganaba a todos.

-Buenas Tardes Julienne –saludo Naota –Hoy se ve realmente preciosa –

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido señor Naota, pero le recuerdo que no me llame por mi nombre, dígame profesora o señorita Leblanc – contesto amablemente –Muy bien chicos ¿quién me puede recordar el último tema que vimos? –

Sapphire levanto la mano –Estábamos empezando el absolutismo profesora –

-Oh, tiene razón señorita Sapph. Gracias –

-Oye ¿desde cuándo te llama Sapph? ¡Ni siquiera mi me dejas decirte así! –le murmuro Naota que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Señor Naota ¿Que complicaciones surgieron en el absolutismo? –dijo la profesora mirando fijamente como Naota estaba inclinado hacia Sapphire, que no le hacía ni el menor caso.

-Honestamente no recuerdo señorita Leblanc, pero quizás si usted sale conmigo se me refresque la memoria –Era un hecho: Naota era el idiota entre idiotas.

-No me es permitido involucrarme con el alumnado señor Naota, Además no veo que ganaría yo con salir con usted–contesto la profesora.

-¡Digame lo que desea! ¡Hare hasta lo imposible por una cita con usted! –dijo haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-Ya le dije que no señor Naota. Ahora, como no respondió a mi pregunta ¿Quién puede decirme que complicaciones hubo en el absolutismo? Si es que se le puede decir complicación…–

Silencio…

-¿Nadie? Bien… Empezó con el nacimiento de Luis XIII y Luis XIV pues estos llegaron al trono siendo apenas unos niños, siendo los ministros reales los que tomaron el poder de gobernar. El cardenal Richelieu acompaño a Luis XIII y El cardenal Mazarín a Luis XIV...

Al finalizar la clase, todo el mundo empezó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse; ya sea a su siguiente clase o a casa.

-¡Hasta mañana Sapphire! –le grito Naota desde su lugar a la chica que ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta.

-Sí, si… hasta mañana –

El día no había estado tan mal después de todo. Le causaba pesar tener que regresar al departamento, porque solo estar ahí le recordaba el mal humor que tenia Ruby desde ayer. No tenía ni idea de porque le afectaba tanto. Desvió su camino hacia un parque que estaba relativamente cerca del departamento (a unas 5 cuadras). Se paseo entre las resbaladillas y demás juegos que había por ahí, sentándose en un columpio. En ese momento llegaron niños a jugar al parque. No tendrían más de 8 años. Estos se pusieron a jugar en los columpios de al lado y de repente uno de ellos se le acerco.

-Oye ¿nos puedes columpiar? –dijo mirándola y señalando a su amigo que miraba hacia ella.

-Claro –contesto con una sonrisa

Y lo que era solamente columpiarlos, termino siendo una batalla imaginaria entre ella y los niños.

-Y luego, sacaba a mi súper pokemon Swellow y le daba a tu… tu… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu Lairon? –dijo uno de los niños.

-¡Rono! ¿Te haces llamar entrenador pokemon y no recuerdas en nombre de tu contrincante? – dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Rono… Entonces llegaba Swellow y le lanzaba su ataque ala. ¡Cuaz! ¡CUAZ! –dijo el niño y agito sus brazos como si golpeara algo.

-¡A mi Rono no le afectan esos ataques! Rono ¡Golpe cabeza! –grito Sapphire y tomo al niño de la cabeza y le dio un ligero golpe con su frente.

-¡Aaaah!- grito el niño dramáticamente y se tiro al suelo.

-¡La ganadora es Sapphire! –grito el otro niño entre risas.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – decía Sapphire mientras brincaba exageradamente.

-Muy bien entrenadora, te has ganado la medalla del gimnasio eehh…. ¡El gimnasio maestro! –dijo el niño y los tres se tiraron al piso muertos de la risa.

-Eres un tonto Henry –dijo uno de los niños entre risas.

-Vale… ya me tengo que ir –dijo Sapphire al ver su reloj. Marcaba las 4:37.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? No te vayas –dijeron los niños.

-De verdad me tengo que ir, me… me están esperando –dijo Sapphire mientras se levantaba; su tono de voz cambio repentinamente de uno alegre a uno más serio.

-Aaaw… bueno –dijeron el par de niños.

-Bueno, espero y nos volvamos a ver para jugar otra vez –dijo uno de los pequeños.

-¡Sí! Fue divertido –aseveró el que respondia al nombre de Henry

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! –dijo la chica mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Sapphire llego al departamento frenándose estrepitosamente delante de la puerta. Busco las llaves para abrirla pero antes de que pudiera escoger la correcta, la puerta se abrió. Ruby la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? –le grito, literalmente.

-Estaba j…-

-¿Qué nunca revisas el teléfono? –

-¿Me marc…? –

-¿¡Para qué demonios lo tienes si no lo contestas, carajo! –

- Perdona n… -

-¡Pensé que estabas con Yuki! ¡Le marque y me dijo que no sabía de ti! –

-¿Como conseguiste su núm…? –

-¡Qué por cierto, me reclamo de un almuerzo del que yo no sabía nada! –

-Ah, eso fue…-

-¡Siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana sin importarte lo que les pase a los demás! –

-¡Eso no es…! –

-¡¿Por qué no piensas un poquito antes de hacer de las tuyas?

-¡YA BASTA! –grito Sapphire desesperada.

Ruby se cayó y la miro con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? ¿Después de ignorarme todo el día? ¡Después de enojarte conmigo por quien sabe qué cosa! –grito Sapphire.

-Yo… - dijo Ruby sin perder el gesto de enfado.

-¡Tu eres el que hace lo que se le pega en gana! ¡Ayer te molestaste conmigo y ni siquiera quisiste hablar al respecto!–

-No fue… -

-¿Sabes qué Ruby? No necesito que te preocupes por mí, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para valerme por mi misma –esto fue como una bofetada para Ruby. La chica entro al departamento y enseguida a su habitación.

Ruby se quedo de pie con la puerta aún abierta. _No necesitaba que él se preocupara por ella_… El shock le duro un buen rato hasta que un vecino pasó por su puerta y lo vio extrañado. Fue cuando cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Sapphire no había comido todavía, pero con esa pequeña discusión se le fue el hambre. Estaba recostada en su cama abrazando a la almohada, hundiendo la cara en esta para ocultar sus acuosos ojos. Ruby la había hecho perder los estribos. Y es que desde la mañana no le dirigió la palabra, no se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a que él no le contestara. Es por eso que no le comento nada del almuerzo de Yuki. Aun así, sabía que él se había preocupado por ella, en verdad agradecía el gesto, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo de menos; Si tan solo no le hubiera restregado sus faltas en la cara no habría terminado el asunto como termino ahora.

_Tal vez me pase un poco_ pensó. Era una posibilidad. Le había dicho que no necesitaba que se preocupara por ella. En parte era cierto, pero la verdad es que le gustaba que ÉL se preocupara por alguien como lo era ella.

Después de un rato su estomago la llamo; y levantándose, se fue hacia la cocina donde encontró un plato con comida envuelto en plástico, listo para recalentarse.

-Ruby… eres un idiota –dijo la chica con cara triste.

* * *

**El capitulo salio más pronto de lo que pense, lo que hace la inspiracion ^^ bueno el siguiente cap ya esta empezado y la idea ya esta lista, solo falta representarla en palabras :D **

**Me disculpo por el cap cuatro, siento que estuvo un poco forzado, en verdad me sentia presionada por hacerlo, pero al final sirvio de base para el 5 ^^ Como sea, gracias por leer! ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. Un movimiento inteligente

-Buenos días –Saludo Sapphire en la cocina.

-Buenos días –contesto Ruby sin voltearse. Estaba terminando de preparar los almuerzos que la chica se llevaría ese día.

Ruby no ceno con ella la noche anterior, volvió a dejarle la comida preparada y él se la paso en su habitación toda la noche.

Después de lo que paso con Sapphire, Ruby se quedo horas y horas preguntándose si en verdad se preocupaba demasiado por ella. _Tal vez lo estoy haciendo mal_ se dijo. _Tal vez no debería protegerla tanto_. Al final de la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que si lo que la chica quería era valerse por sí misma, tendría que dejarla. Tenía tantos pros como contras, pero si quería evitar otra discusión parecida a la de ayer, tendría que dejarla experimentar sola.

_Qué intercambio de papeles tan irónico _pensó la castaña. Al principio ella era quien lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y ahora Ruby con trabajos y la saludaba en la mañana. Al menos ahora tenía una idea sobre como se pudo haber sentido el moreno cuando ella lo evitaba.

Sapphire se sentó a desayunar el plato de hotcakes que tenía en su lugar de la mesa. Ruby tampoco desayuno con ella, como era normalmente.

-Eh… ¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto la castaña en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Bien, gracias –

_Qué respuesta tan seca _ pensó la chica –Ah, que bien… oye, perdona por cómo me puse ayer, es que estaba cansada y ya sabes… – se disculpo la chica.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo el moreno –por eso esta va a ser la última vez que cocinare para ti. De todos modos no necesitas que me preocupe por ti ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? –A la castaña se le cayó el pedazo de hotcake que tenia colgando del tenedor –No espera, yo no… –

-Toma –dijo el chico poniéndole 2 almuerzos en la mesa –dile a Yuki que lamento la tardanza, espero que le guste – y dicho esto salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera! Ya dije que siento lo de ayer no tienes que ser tan duro… ¡Ruby! –pero solo escucho el chasquido de la puerta del moreno cerrarse – ¡Bien! ¿Así nos vamos a llevar? ¡Perfecto! ¡Se cuidarme sola! –dijo Sapphire y salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

El moreno se había tumbado en la cama de nuevo, había escuchado todo cuanto la chica grito y cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta salió de su habitación recargándose en el marco de la puerta y murmuro –Se te olvida algo –En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y la chica entro apresuradamente en la cocina, saliendo con los almuerzos en la mano. Sin voltear a verlo salió nuevamente del apartamento

Ruby soltó un largo suspiro. _Es como una niña_ pensó. –Bueno, si quiere independizarse no soy nadie para impedirlo, solo que tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias – se dijo a sí mismo y fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

...

-¡Sapphire esto tiene una pinta increíble! –dijo Yuki al abrir su almuerzo y descubrir un conjunto de verduras cocidas, salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo sobre una cama de arroz y fruta picada; todo perfectamente acomodado.

Se encontraban en una mesa a la hora del almuerzo, ya le habia entregado el almuerzo a Yuki y ella estaba maravillada. Sapphire abrió su almuerzo y vio que a ella le puso algo diferente: brócoli y zanahorias cocidas, camarones fritos, sushi y fresas.

Aiko tomo un camarón frito y se lo comió –Demonios, esta delicioso ¡Yo también quiero un almuerzo de Ruby! –dijo y se abalanzo sobre Sapphire, que seguía mirando su almuerzo sin atreverse a comer.

-¿No te lo piensas comer? –pregunto Yuki que ya tenía el suyo a la mitad.

-Si… es que me da algo de melancolía pensar que este va a ser el último almuerzo de Ruby que coma... –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Emm... discutimos, el punto es que ahora tendré que prepararme yo mi comida –

-¡No puedes hacer eso Sapph! –le dijo Aiko tomándola de los hombros.

-Tiene razón ¡morirás!-dijo Yuki igual de seria.

-Vamos no es para tanto, solo es cocinar... –dijo Sapphire un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de sus amigas.

-¡Te invito a comer a mi casa! –Grito Aiko sin soltarla –no dejare que te suicides de esa manera –

-¡Yo te invito mañana! –dijo Yuki con los puños a la altura de su cuello y con una mirada decisiva.

-¿Insinúan que soy mala para cocinar? –pregunto la castaña.

-No lo insinuamos, estamos completamente seguras –dijeron

-Argh, está bien –dijo un tanto molesta por el comentario. Sus amigas soltaron un pequeño suspiro de alivio y siguieron comiendo.

Después de esta plática, Yuki y Aiko notaron que, efectivamente, Ruby estaba un poco más distanciado de Sapphire. Si la chica no se los hubiera dicho, probablemente no lo hubieran notado, pues el moreno seguía hablándole, aunque si se prestaba atención, se notaba que el chico no le hablaba como antes; era más frio. Estaban empezando a preocuparse sobre qué tan fuerte había sido esa discusión, así que decidieron esperar hasta la clase de Lengua Extranjera para ver que sucedía con este par.

Sapphire se sentía un tanto abandonada por el chico, pero trato de no darle importancia. Aunque no pareciera, ella también esperaba con ansias la clase que le tocaba con Ruby, pues en esa clase estaban divididos en equipos y ella estaba con él.

Llego la hora de la tan esperada clase y Sapphire entro al salón junto con Yuki y Aiko. Ellas se encontraban en otro equipo, asi que no se sentaron juntas. La castaña se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo: Misty; una chica de pelo anaranjado que seguramente en un tiempo atrás fue rojo, Wally; un chico algo enfermizo y un poco tímido. Y Max; el estudiante más joven del instituto, muchos piensan que engaño a la escuela al decirles que tenía 15 años; todos piensan que tiene 13.

– Hola chicos –saludo la recién llegada. Su equipo le devolvió el saludo mientras ella tomaba asiento.

– ¿Donde está Ruby? –preguntó Misty con curiosidad.

– En el descanso estaba en la biblioteca, me lo tope mientras entraba a devolver unos libros –contesto Max –dijo que nos veríamos aquí así que no debe tardar –

Sapphire habia estbo viendo de reojo hacia la puerta y en ese momento vio entrar a Ruby agitado y ligeramente despeinado.

– ¡¿Ruby? ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Misty con los ojos como platos al ver a su compañero.

– Nada, nada. Tuve un percance en la biblioteca –contesto con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Sapphire no le apartaba la vista de encima –No ha llegado la profesora ¿verdad? –se dijo, mas para sí mismo que para su equipo.

– No, pero no ha de faltar mucho para que llegue ¿Qué es eso Ruby? –Pregunto Max señalando el bolsillo de su camisa que contenía un sobre rosa.

– ¡A-AAHHH! ¡No es nada, nada! –contesto seguido de una risita nerviosa y un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

– ¡Es una carta! –exclamo Misty señalando el bolsillo del moreno. A Ruby se le fue el rubor de golpe y se puso un poco pálido.

– ¡Es de una chica! –dijo Max que velozmente le había quitado la carta del bolsillo.

– ¿Cómo has..? ¡Oye dámela! – pidió Ruby intentando arrebatársela, pero Max fue más rápido y se fue gateando hasta situarse entre Sapphire y Misty.

Ruby levanto la vista y se topo con los ojos de Sapphire. Ella lo miraba inexpresiva; a decir verdad, estaba en una especie de trance. _¿Una carta? _ Pensó. Era la primera vez que le daban una carta a Ruby, muchas chicas se le arrojaban "accidentalmente" por el pasillo, o de plano lo abordaban al final de una clase para declarársele, pero ninguna habia tenido un gesto tan romantico como un carta.

Yuki y Aiko que veían la escena unas cuantas bancas atrás, esperaban alguna reacción por parte de los dos; un rubor, un desvío de miradas, unas palabras… Pero no paso nada de eso, solo se quedaron viendo como 2 segundos cuando se escucho la voz de la profesora que estaba entrando en ese momento al salón.

– Buenos días muchachos. Por favor pasen a sus lugares –pidio la profesora. Acto seguido, todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Max tuvo que regresar a su lugar a lado de Ruby y este aprovecho para quitarle la carta de las manos y lanzarle una mirada enfadada al chico.

– Maldita bruja ¿Qué no puedo llegar un minuto despues? – se quejo Aiko en un murmullo solamente audible para Yuki.

– Apenas empieza la clase, tenemos hora y media para ver el desenlace de esto –contesto la rubia sin apartar la vista de Ruby.

La profesora les indico que el ejercicio de ese día seria representar una comida fuera de casa. Era costumbre que en esa clase actuaran miles de situaciones, por eso de ejercitar la lengua e ir tomando soltura para hablarla bien. Tenían 10 minutos para organizarse y la representación tendría que durar 15 minutos por lo menos.

– ¡Bien! ¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto Misty con un dejo de emoción en la voz. Hay que admitir que este tipo de cosas le fascinaban – Podria ser en un restaurante de comida rápida –

– Pero ahí casi no se habla, tiene que ser un lugar donde se hable mucho para que podamos practicar más –dijo Max empujando ligeramente el armazón de los lentes para acomodarlos.

– ¿Un buffet entonces? –dijo Misty con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

– Ay… Creo que no me entendiste... –respondió Max con la mano cubriendo parte de su cara.

– ¿Qué tal… un restaurante común? Podriamos hablar más con la situación que escojamos, algo asi como llamar al mesero para felicitar al chef o especificar platillos –dijo Wally por primera vez en lo que llevaba la clase.

– ¡Perfecto! –dijo Misty y lo abrazo exageradamente

– Si, tienes razón, pero prefiero un lugar con más clase ¿qué tal un restaurante de comida italiana? –sugirió Ruby con un brillo en los ojos.

– ¡Tú y tu comida! Bueno, como quieras, pero Sapphire y yo seremos las meseras –dijo Misty.

– ¿Eh? ¿Meseras? –Sapphire apenas estaba entrando en la conversación. Y es que seguía pensando en la dichosa carta de Ruby.

– Pero no puede haber 2 meseras, solo habrá una mesa a la cual atender. Con una es suficiente –dijo Max mirando a Misty que había inflado su mejillas en señal de reproche.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y los equipos ya estaban listos para actuar frente al salón. La verdad es que todas eran bastante comunes, solo de la de Yuki y Aiko tuvo algo de interesante y fue porque Aiko representaba a una borracha en un bar. Todos le aplaudieron su actuación porque en verdad fue muy convincente, pero Sapphire se dio cuenta de que Yuki le puso crema para adormecer las encías en la lengua, he ahí la razón de su maravillosa actuación. El único problema fue que Aiko estuvo con un pañuelo en la boca hasta que se le pasara el efecto (por eso de que babeaba mucho XD)

Por fin les tocó el turno a ellos. Al final los papeles quedaron asi: Sapphire y Ruby eran una pareja que había ido a cenar un día de San Valentin, Max era el gerente del restaurante, Wally el cocinero y Sapphire la mesera.

– ¡Sean bienvenidos al mejor restaurante de comida italiana de la región! ¿Mesa para dos? –dijo el gerente, Max.

– Por favor ¿sería mucho pedir si nos diera una mesa retirada del bullicio? –dijo Ruby en un perfecto ingles.

– Como usted ordene señor, síganme –contesto Max y los dirigió a una mesa con un par de sillas que estaban al frente del salón.

– Los dejaré con la señorita, ella se encargara de atenderlos. Que pasen buena noche –anuncio Max con un tono muy formal en su voz.

Misty hizo su entrada y se presento muy formalmente, despues de dejarlas cartas, se retiro. En ese momento, Sapphire y Ruby tenían que comportarse como una pareja. Cosa que por lo menos ella, no pensaba hacer. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Ruby tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

– Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo –dijo Ruby mientras le sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

Sapphire se sobresalto. _Solo está actuando Sapph, tranquila_ se dijo. – Gracias a ti por invitarme –dijo un tanto nerviosa, pero con un sensual acento británico.

Ruby se ruborizo y la soltó en seguida. Quizás era la situación, o el ambiente que le estaban dando, pero el maravilloso acento de Sapphire lo hizo estremecer. El no era el unico, por supuesto. A la gran mayoría de la clase le gustaba el acento de Sapphire, quizás que viera tantos programas en ingles le ayudaba a la pronunciación, pero de que era maravillosa, lo era.

El resto del ejercicio transcurrió como lo planeado. Lo único fuera de lugar fue que Wally se equivoco y dijo que estaba preparando hamburguesas en lugar de pasta, pero solo eso.

Ruby se sentó y estiro sus brazos para desperezarse –No salió tan mal... –dijo a su equipo mientras se empezaba a balancear sobre su silla

– Ruby ¿Quién es Platina? – pregunto Max curioso.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Ruby, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y casi cayera de su lugar.

– ¿Platina? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? –Pregunto Misty – ¡Aaah! Ya veo… ¿Es la chica de la carta verdad? –inquirió con una sonrisa maléfica.

– ¡Ya basta con eso ustedes dos! Es asunto mío –replico Ruby desviando la mirada de ese par y encontrándose con unos zafiros que lo miraban fijamente.

Sapphire no reaccionaba, sus ojos transmitían tantas emociones que era difícil distinguirlas; sorpresa, intriga, enojo, tristeza, decepción… En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y la castaña salió corriendo de ahí. Yuki y Aiko, que habían visto todo, la siguieron. Mientras que Ruby solo bajo la mirada, tomo su mochila y se retiro.

…

– ¡Ya llegue! –Anuncio Aiko mientras se quitaba los zapatos a la entrada – ¿Hermana? ¡Traje a Sapphire a comer! –grito de nuevo. Sapphire solía ir a la casa de Aiko por lo que tenía sus propias pantuflas en el recibidor.

– ¡En seguida bajo! Contesto una voz femenina desde el piso de arriba.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? –pregunto Aiko señalando la cocina.

– Mmm… ¿tienes helado? –pregunto Sapphire

– ¡Sapphire Birch, no dejare que emborraches en azúcar por una tontería como la que paso! –contesto la morena bastante seria.

– Vale, un poco de jugo estará bien –dijo con una ligera sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con su amiga.

– ¡Ah! Sapph que gusto verte –dijo una chica con bata blanca –Perdona que tardara en bajar, pero estaba atendiendo una llama del Profesor Oak –

– No te preocupes Crystal ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –contesto con una sonrisa

– ¡De maravilla! Claro, pesado como siempre, pero no me quejo... –

– Sapphire se quedara a comer con nosotras hermana –dijo Aiko con un tono serio.

– Por mí no hay problema ¿pero por qué esa seriedad Aiko? –pregunto.

–Sapphire pensaba cocinar –dijo seriamente –y pensaba comerse lo que iba a cocinar –dijo con un semblante siniestro en el rostro.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! Vamos Sapph, siéntate, nosotras no encargaremos de todo –dijo Crystal llevándola hasta la sala.

– Ehh… ¿Gracias? –murmuro la castaña. _¿En verdad soy tan mala? _ Se pregunto mentalmente.

Después de explicarle los pormenores de su "suicidio", Crystal se ofreció a prepararle ella misma el almuerzo. Aiko se negó rotundamente, porque a pesar de que no cocinaba mal, Sapphire estaba acostumbrada a la buena comida de Ruby y seria un fuerte golpe que después de probar las delicias del moreno, tuviera que comer algo preparado por su hermana. Al final, Sapphire agradeció el gesto, pero que por el momento, su preocupación no era el almuerzo; si no encontrar un trabajo.

– Asi que trabajo ¿eh? – Dijo Aiko con un chichón en la cabeza, obsequio de su hermana por decirle que su comida era "pasable" – ¿Has pensado como de qué? –

–Pues la verdad, no. Algo que no requiera mucha experiencia y que sea de medio tiempo –contesto la castaña.

– Podemos ir a preguntar, sirve que quizás y mi hermana encuentra algo en que ocuparse en las tardes también –contesto Crystal.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero trabajar! –se quejo la morena.

–No es como si te hubiera preguntado, ademas seria una buena experiencia que ganar tu propio dinero ¿no crees? –contesto

– Mmm… no me desagrada esa idea ¡vale! Vamos Sapph –y dicho esto, Aiko tomo a Sapphire de la mano y se dirigieron al recibidor de la casa.

– ¡Esperen! Quiero ser testigo de esto; Aiko buscando trabajo –dijo Crystal bastante divertida.

Las tres chicas salieron a preguntar en distintos lugares; plaza, tiendas, librerías, restaurantes, cafeterías, cines… en fin, muchos lugares. Siguieron así toda la tarde hasta que sus pies no pudieron más y cansadas, se sentaron en una banca de un parque cerca de ahí.

–Puaaaah… no pensé que fuera tan difícil encontrar un trabajo –se quejo Aiko mientras se desparramaba en la banca con Sapphire a su lado.

–Vamos, no seas llorona –contesto Crystal –nadie dijo que fuera fácil –

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –pregunto Sapphire señalando una heladería cerca de ahí.

– ¡Oh si! Yo quiero un helado de fresa! –contesto rápidamente Aiko.

– ¿Podrías decir "gracias"? – inquirió Crystal viéndola con desaprobación.

– ¡Un helado doble de fresa con chocolate! ¡Gracias! –dijo Aiko bastante emocionada.

– Esta bien... –dijo Sapphire con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente – ¿Tú no quieres uno Crys? –

– Yo estoy bien así, gracias Sapph –contesto amablemente la chica. Era increíble pensar que esas 2 eran hermanas. ¡A excepción del físico, no se parecían en nada!

Sapphire se levanto y fue hacia la heladería –Hola ¿podrías darme un helado de fresa con chocolate y..? –

– ¿Sapphire? –pregunto una voz conocida

– ¡Wally! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida.

– Trabajo aquí –contesto el chico.

– ¡Oh! Vaya… no lo sabía –dijo la castaña un tanto avergonzada.

– No te preocupes, de hecho casi nadie sabe que trabajo aquí; solo tú y un par de amigos –dijo con una sonrisa – ¿de qué me dijiste que querías tu helado? –

– ¡Ah! Si este… de fresa con chocolate y blueberry, por favor –pidió y soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sapphire? Te vescansada –dijo el chico mientras le servia los helados.

–Estoy buscando trabajo, pero la verdad es muy difícil, en todos lados me dicen que no tienen vacantes o que quieren a alguien con experiencia –dijo en un tono triste la castaña.

– Vaya. Si, es algo difícil encontrarlo, pero no pierdas las esperanzas apuesto a que encontraras algo –y sonriéndole, le entrego los helados.

– Gracias Wally –

– ¡Oh! Es cierto ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Misty? Me conto que su familia acababa de abrir un negocio. A lo mejor y pueden darte trabajo –dijo mientras golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de haber tenido una buena idea.

– ¡Eso es genial Wally! ¡Gracias! –dijo, pago los helados y se fue hacia donde estaban Crystal y Aiko.

Les entrego sus helados y les contó lo que Wally le acaba de decir, Aiko se emociono y decidieron ir a preguntarle a Misty mañana en la mañana.

– ¡Ya llegue! –Anuncio Sapphire al entrar al departamento que compartía con Ruby –Parece que no ha llegado –dijo a ver que no recibía respuesta.

Paso el resto de la tarde buscando en la red más opciones de trabajo, encontró algunos que sonaban bastante interesantes, pero desafortunadamente en los mejores, pedían experiencia.

–Puaaah… Aiko tiene razón, es demasiado difícil –se dijo a si misma. Empezó a columpiarse en la silla de su habitación y a meditar en los acontecimientos del día. De repente se le vino a la mente la carta que Ruby tenía en la clase de Lengua.

–Platina… –murmuró para sí.

¿Quién será esta chica? Y ¿por qué le escribió una carta a Ruby? Bueno, quizás no era tan extraño, es decir; se trata de Ruby. Sentía celos, obviamente. Celos de que una idea tan romántica como la de escribir una carta no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. Esta chica era lista, había hecho un movimiento que ella no pudo evitar; las demás eran más directas e intentaban coquetear con Ruby directamente, por lo que era más fácil ahuyentarlas, pero con una carta… no lo previo. Estaba enfadada con la tal Platina y consigo misma. Decidió darse una ducha para relajarse y olvidarse de eso un rato. Tomo su ropa, su reproductor de música, su una toalla y entro en el baño, dejando el resto del departamento en silencio.

– Ya llegue –dijo Ruby al entrar en el departamento. No obtuvo respuesta, asi que pensó que Sapphire no había regresado aún.

– Quizás me pase un poco con lo de la comida –se dijo. Camino hasta su habitación y dejo sus cosas. Se tumbo en la cama y dio un largo suspiro. Había sido un día agitado.; y eso que no acabo todas las cosas que tenía que haber hecho. Saco la carta que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, estaba bastante arrugada por todo el ajetreo que tuvo que pasar, pero entera. La abrió y la leyó por enésima vez en el día. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dejo la carta a un lado.

– Gracias por la oportunidad… Platina –

* * *

**Uff! ya esta! Perdonen la tardanza pero ya esta aqui el cap 6 :D que intenso! Ruby ya no va a cocinar DD: (hasta a mi se me antojo cuando describi los almuerzos) y saldra Platina! y lo mas importante: de que oportunidad habla Ruby? OMG XD ya quiero saber el desenlace (?) vale cuidense y gracias por leer! el cap 7 saldra mas rapido que este, en serior, perdonen la tardanza, pero pues ya saben la epoca decembrina vuelve locos a los cuerdos y mas locos a los locos. pasenla bonito y otra vez gracias por leer! n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 Hermanas no Biológicas

– ¿Trabajo? –Dijo Yuki sirviéndose un poco de té. Sapphire se encontraba en una sala de estar más grande que cualquier otra que haya visto. Había una ventana enorme de donde colgaban unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo sujetadas con lazos dorados. La habitación tenía un piso de mármol negro y las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel tapiz en tonos blancos y dorados. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa rectangular donde se posaba una tetera y un plato con bocadillos dulces de una apariencia apetitosa; una enorme chimenea que se encontraba apagada en esos momentos y 5 sillones de distintos tamaños, de los cuales, solo uno estaba siendo ocupado por las chicas.

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que Sapphire iba a la casa de Yuki. Aiko aseguraba que la había cambiado por los lujos de los que Yuki gozaba –Estas loca –inquirió Sapphire cuando se lo dijo. No tenía nada que ver que Yuki viviera en una mansión, ni que su baño de invitados fuera del tamaño de su departamento, ni que te recibiera un mayordomo cuando llegaras a su casa, ni que tuviera un jardín hermoso del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, ni los exquisitos manjares que servían en la comida, ni los bocadillos que estaba disfrutando en ese momento, sin contar las atenciones que recibía dentro de la mansión… No, absolutamente nada de eso tenía que ver.

– ¿Quieres más té Sapph? – pregunto Yuki tomando la tetera.

– Oh, por supuesto. Gracias –dijo Sapphire con una cara que reflejaba lo a gusto que estaba.

– Pues escuche que en una nueva tienda de ropa muy reconocida están contratando gente, podríamos ir a echar un vistazo si quieres –dijo sirviendo el té la taza de Sapphire.

– De acuerdo –dijo la chica tomando su taza y bebiendo un poco de ella.

Una vez que ambas terminaron su té se dirigieron a la puerta donde se encontraba un mayordomo. En cuando se aproximaron más a la puerta el mayordomo la abrió y pregunto a Yuki si deseaba el auto para que las transportara a su destino.

– No, muchas gracias Charles pero iremos a dar un paseo –y volteándose hacia Sapphire dijo –no está muy lejos de aquí, además después de comer tanto te hará bien caminar –

Sapphire se ruborizo un poco y siguió en silencio a Yuki. Por donde pasaban, mayordomos y mucamas hacia una pequeña reverencia. En ese momento una duda asalto a Sapphire y no dudo en hacérsela saber a su amiga.

– Yuki, ¿Por qué si eres de una familia tan… adinerada estudias aquí en Johto? Es decir, puedes estudiar en cualquier otro lado... en Harvard ¡EN HARVARD! –dijo Sapphire emocionada de sus propias palabras.

– ¿Y cambiar lo que tengo aquí? Jamás. No es que Johto sea el mejor lugar para estudiar, pero me agrada en ambiente de aquí –dijo con una sonrisa –además en Harvard son unos creídos y los hombres, en su mayoría, bastante descarados –

Sapphire iba a preguntar cómo es que sabia eso de la tan renombrada escuela, pero la fresca ventisca de la tarde le dio de lleno en la cara y se llevo la pregunta flotando en el aire.

Salieron de la mansión y siguieron caminando unas cuantas calles, cuando Yuki pregunto.

– Por cierto ¿Has hablado con Ruby? –

– No… bueno, lo básico –contesto Sapphire con la cabeza gacha. La verdad había tratado de no pensar en eso. No quería saber si Ruby estaba saliendo con alguien o si cortejaba a alguien. En verdad no quería saber.

– Bueno, sabes que no pueden estar así, es decir tiene poco tiempo que se hablaron de nuevo; no puedes dejar que por una tonta discusión se vaya todo al... –

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! pero no es tan fácil… – dijo mordiendo la uña de su pulgar –Lo he estado intentado toda esta semana, pero no puedo… – Y era cierto, desde que empezó la semana había intentado hablar con Ruby casualmente, pero tal parecía que el destino estaba en su contra. Incluso falto a la primera clase de la mañana para acompañarlo a la escuela.

**Mini flashbacks…**

[Sapphire mira constantemente a Ruby, quien no parecía (o no quería) darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

– R-Ru… Ruby ¿com..?– ¡PAFF! Sapphire Estaba tan distraída viendo de reojo a Ruby que no se fijo al frente y choco con un chico.

– ¡Oh lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el chico extendiendo una mano hacia Sapphire.

– Auuh… si, descuida –dijo mientras se sobaba la frente – ¡Oh no! ¡Ruby espera! –y se levanto rápidamente para seguir a Ruby; dejando al chico con la mano extendida y viendo como se alejaba.]

En las tardes que regresaba de comer con Aiko o Yuki también lo encontraba a menudo en casa pero…

[Ruby miraba el televisor con desgano mientras cambiaba de canal perezosamente.

–Ya llegue –anuncio Sapphire mientras se cambiaba los zapatos en el recibidor. Un gruñido le indico que Ruby la había escuchado, pero no la dejo conforme.

– ¿Qué significa "humph"? –dijo mientras se paraba a un lado del televisor. Como no vio respuesta se acerco a él y en cuanto abrió la boca para reclamarle esa contestación se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo su programa favorito. Se sentó a un lado del chico y miro fijamente la pantalla.

– ¡JAJAH! ¿Viste eso? –Dijo divertida y volteándose a ver a su acompañante, pero este había desaparecido -¿Ruby? –Lo llamo sin obtener respuesta –Maldita televisión – se dijo a sí misma y con desgano apago el aparto y se fue a su habitación]

Sapphire estaba tan perdida rememorando sus vanos intentos de llamar la atención del moreno que no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a una tienda y Yuki la llamaba insistentemente para que reaccionara.

– ¡Sapph! ¿Me estás oyendo? –

– ¿Qué? Ah, si… ¿Qué pasa? –

La rubia solo levanto la vista con una sonrisa mirando la tienda que tenían enfrente. Sapphire la imito y no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera inconscientemente.

Era enorme, el nombre de la tienda de ropa estaba suspendido en la entrada con un resplandor azul detrás de las letras. Las paredes de espejo reflejaban el exterior de la tienda como si estas se trataran de un mundo diferente al que estaban ellas. Dentro, la gente se paseaba entre la ropa sin causar tumultos ni gritar como solían hacerlo en las tiendas que frecuentaba Sapphire. Los aparadores lucían vestidos bastante elegantes y prendas que de solo echarles un vistazo, sabía que eran costosas. Entraron a la tienda y Yuki pregunto directamente por el gerente, cosa que hizo a la castaña entrar en pánico.

– Tranquila, solo le preguntaremos del trabajo no es como para que te dé un paro cardiaco –dijo la rubia al ver que Sapphire se había puesto tensa.

Las hicieron pasar a una habitación lejos de la ropa y les pidieron que esperaran, pues el gerente estaba atendiendo a un cliente especial y no tardaría.

Ambas chicas se sentaron y esperaron la llegada del gerente.

– Bueno ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto Yuki a la callada Sapphire.

– No creo que me den trabajo aquí Yuki, ¿viste eso? –Dijo señalando hacia la puerta por la que acaban de entrar –es tan… tan exclusivo este lugar que dudo que quieran a una chica sin experiencia como yo –

– Cálmate, las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan –dijo la rubia agitando una mano frente a su cara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de unos 40 años al parecer. Llevaba un saco gris combinado con unos pantalones azul marino; una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con su pantalón.

Al ver a las chicas, una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y dando grandes pasos fue hacia ellas.

–_Bonjour _mis queridas invitadas –y saludo con sendos besos en las mejillas que Sapphire se ruborizo – ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –dijo con un acento francés bastante marcado.

– _Bonjour Monsieur _–Saludo en perfecto francés la rubia. Sapphire la volteo a ver casi hasta asustada. ¿Yuki sabe hablar francés?

– ¡Oh! Veo que habla francés señorita _très bien_ –dijo y la miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido pero sonriente –Tomen asiento por favor –

– Bien ¿A qué debo la visita de tan encantadoras señoritas en mi oficina? –dijo entrelazando sus manos y apoyándolas en el escritorio.

– Vera, estamos buscando un trabajo para ella –dijo Yuki señalando con una mano a la castaña –queríamos saber si usted tenía algún puesto que ella pudiera ocupar, pues tengo entendido que la tienda tiene poco que abrió –

Por vez primera el gerente miro fijamente a Sapphire. Ella seguía con las mejillas un poco encendidas y con la madibula rígida. Tenía las manos engarrotadas sujetando los antebrazos de la silla en la que se encontraba y miraba hacia un punto a lado del gerente que al parecer la tenía bastante entretenida.

Al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga, Yuki la tomo del brazo y sonrió al gerente –está algo cansada, pero le aseguro que es muy activa en realidad –que Yuki la tomara del brazo desprevenidamente le hizo dar un brinco y olvidar el punto que estaba viendo a lado del gerente desviando su mirada para verlo directamente y darse cuenta de que este la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido y sin parpadear.

– Bien ¿Qué experiencia tiene? –dijo ignorando el comentario de Yuki y sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

– Ah... eh… yo… umm –tartamudeo Sapphire.

– Seria su primer trabajo en una tienda así señor –se le adelantó Yuki.

El gerente desvió la vista de Sapphire para mirar a la rubia, que le soporto la mirada hasta que el gerente la desvió nuevamente hacia la castaña.

– Eso quiere decir que ha trabajo en otros lugares ¿no es cierto? ¿En cuáles? –

–En… eh... –Sapphire se sentía algo idiota sin poder articular una sola palabra coherente, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Yuki.

– En una cafetería y en una librería –contesto Yuki.

El gerente la volvió a ver y Yuki entendió que con la mirada le dijo que no se metiera más en la "conversación" de ellos dos. Así que se acomodo más en la silla y junto las manos en su regazo.

– ¿Por qué no siguió trabajando en ambos lugares? –pregunto el gerente viendo de nuevo a Sapphire.

– Porque... –tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? Miro de reojo a Yuki en busca de ayuda pero la rubia solo le devolvió una mirada de tranquilidad que no consiguió calmarla del todo –porque tuvieron que recortar el personal –dijo viendo de nuevo al gerente.

– ¿En los dos lugares? –dijo arqueando las cejas.

– No, no… Eso fue en la librería –dijo mirando a Yuki, que le sonreía con suficiencia –en la cafetería me salí por mi cuenta – viendo que el gerente esperaba que dijera algo más añadió –tuve problemas de salud –

– Oh, ya veo... –dijo el gerente apoyando su barbilla en sus entrelazados dedos al tiempo que hincaba los codos en la fría superficie del escritorio – ¿Y qué le hace pensar que puedo necesitar a alguien como usted trabajando aquí? –

– Eh… pues yo… Soy eficiente, buena en el trabajo en equipo, responsable y con determinación –Sapphire pensó que se le había un poco la raya con esa descripción pero decidió decirlo para adornarse y por lo menos, impresionar un poco al gerente.

– Parece ser una buena candidata señorita… -dijo el gerente mirándola.

–Sapphire – contesto la chica con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. A lo mejor y esta era su oportunidad…

– Sapphire, si. Sin embargo, creo que no hay puestos vacantes en este momento –tan rápido como llego la sonrisa de la chica, esta se fue.

– ¿Q-que no hay vacantes? –Repitió como si no lo comprendiera del todo – ¡p-pero acaban de abrir la tienda! Estoy segura de que todavía no hay tanto personal... – En ese momento solo vio una melena rubia aproximarse rápidamente al gerente y vio que Yuki lo había sujetado de la corbata y el gerente la miraba con sorpresa.

–Señorit... –empezó el gerente pero Yuki lo corto a media palabra.

– Escúchame bien, si le vas a dar trabajo. Dáselo, pero no me vengas con tonterías de que no tienes vacantes. ¡Díselo directamente cobarde! –una Yuki completamente fuera de sus casillas e irreconocible, sujetaba al gerente después de esas espeluznantes palabras. Sapphire nunca la había visto de esa manera, con el rubio cabello crispándosele del coraje y con la mirada encendida. El rostro de su amiga apenas y conservaba los finos rasgos de su dulce personalidad. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, sus ojos irradiaban furia y apretaba los labios tanto que solo se distinguía una fina franja donde estaba su boca.

El gerente asintió con todas sus fuerzas y Yuki lo empujo hacia la pared que estaba enfrente de ella. Sapphire tenía los ojos como platos y no dejaba de ver a su amiga y su repentino cambio de actitud. Estaba un poco asustada, tenía que admitirlo, pero también bastante sorprendida. Yuki, la chica dulce, amable y de buen corazón que se había hecho fama en la escuela de ser la dulzura hecha mujer…

El gerente se levanto asustado y se acomodo la corbata. Yuki fue relajando sus gestos hasta tomar de nuevo ese rostro sereno que Sapphire conocía.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo la rubia con su melodiosa voz y tomo a Sapphire del brazo. La castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, no recordaba en qué momento se había levantado, pero eso no importaba mucho. Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta cuando el gerente grito.

– ¡Lo sabia! ¡USTED ES YUKI SASAKI! –señalándola con un dedo tembloroso y pegado a la pared.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y Sapphire miro intrigada a Yuki. Esta sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

–Sí, soy yo –dijo con voz tranquila –tardo un poco en reconocerme _Monsieur Ludovic_ –

–No estaba completamente seguro, pero después de ese arranque de furia... –el señor Ludovic se calló de golpe con la mirada asesina que Yuki le dedico –si me lo hubiera dicho antes señorita… las cosas hubieran sido diferentes –

– Hubieran sido iguales, porque al parecer usted no tiene ningún interés en contratar a mi amiga así que... –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e insinuaba salir por la puerta.

– ¡No espere! ¡Por supuesto que la contrato! –Dijo el gerente estirando una mano hacia Yuki y mirando a Sapphire –nunca dije que no lo haría, lo que pasa es que lo de los vacantes es… algo cierto –

– ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo en tono amenazador la rubia.

– El único puesto que tengo libre es de asesoría de imagen –

– Humph, tengamos un trato –dijo Yuki volviendo sobre sus paso y tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? –el señor Ludovic miraba alternativamente a Yuki y Sapphire, con un temblor en las manos y sin la certeza de querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Dejara que Sapphire trabaje con usted –el gerente enfoco su mirada en Yuki, indignado. – En lo que encuentra a un asesor de imagen calificado, ella estará aquí. En cuanto lo encuentre, Sapphire pasara a ser el ayudante del asesor –el gerente la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara encontrar una trampa debajo de esa propuesta.

–Recibirás mucho menos dinero, pero supongo que por algo se empieza ¿no? –dijo Yuki volteando hacia Sapphire. Esta solo miraba la situación desde la puerta, ni siquiera se había movido de donde Yuki la dejo. Qué la chica le hablara la tomo completamente despreocupado despues de verla enfadada... solo atino a sentir ligeramente.

–No me parece tan mala idea... –tercio el señor Ludovic acariciando su barbilla perfectamente bien afeitada.

– ¡Esperen! Pero… ¡pero yo no he dicho nada y se supone que el trabajo es para mí! –exclamo Sapphire acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio.

– Sapph… por favor, ya te conseguí un trabajo no lo eches a perder –dijo Yuki pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la silla y cruzando las piernas.

–P-pero… –

– ¿Acaso no quieres trabajar aquí? –tercio Yuki.

Sapphire la miro fijamente y después recordó lo magnifica que se veía la tienda cuando entraron –por supuesto que me gustaría pero... –

–Bien ¡que no se hable más! Bienvenida a bordo señorita Sapphire –interrumpió el señor Ludovic y estrecho la mano de la castaña sin importarle la cara de perplejidad de esta –Permítame enseñarle su lugar de trabajo –y la jalo del brazo para guiarla fuera de la oficina.

– ¿Qué? No, esp... –dijo volteando a ver a Yuki, que sonrió y dijo –yo esperare afuera –

Cuando Sapphire salió de la tienda, le sorprendió ver que ya estaba oscureciendo. El cielo se teñía de tonos azules claros y oscuros, lo que le daba un toque misterioso, pues no parecía ni noche, ni día.

– Vaya ¿tarde tanto? –pregunto Sapphire a su amiga que estaba en una banca cerca de ahí mientras guardaba un libro que parecía haber estado leyendo horas antes.

– Un poco –dijo con una sonrísa y se encaminaron juntas hacia la mansión Sasaki.

– ¿Cómo es que conoces a Monsieur Ludovic Yuki? – esa duda la venia asediando desde que el gerente llamo a Yuki por su nombre sin antes habérselo proporcionado.

– Mi padre hacía negocios con él –dijo mientras miraba al frente – El intento quedarse con la compañía de papá y obviamente él no se iba a dejar –soltó una risita y continuo –quizás por eso dijo que después de mi arranque me reconoció. Muchos dicen que me parezco a mi padre en ese aspecto ¿sabes? En fin, se arrepintió profundamente de lo que intento hacerle a mi padre y desde entonces está a su merced –guardo silencio por un momento y de repente dijo –Aunque hace bastante tiempo que no sabíamos de él, lo último que nos dijo fue que estaba en Paris, extendiendo sus negocios –

– Vaya… Por cierto ¿Qué rayos te paso ahí adentro? Nunca te había visto así –dijo Sapphire volteando a verla con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

–Fueron muchas cosas; la sorpresa de encontrarlo, recordar lo de mi padre y… -Yuki apretó fuertemente la correa de su bolso antes de continuar –que no tuviera las agallas para decirte las cosas como son, que te tratara como si fueras inferior… ¡Me hierve la sangre de estar con personas así! –

Sapphire la miro ligeramente sorprendida, pero su gesto se relajo casi de inmediato. La quería, en verdad la apreciaba. Yuki era todo un misterio, pues a pesar de ser una chica muy dulce, pocas veces demostraba su afecto, y menos de una manera tan peculiar como lo acababa de hacer. Apenas sabía nada de la vida de Yuki y ya la quería muchísimo. No conocía a sus padres, ni sabía de su pasado; tampoco es como si le interesara mucho, pues solo saber que ella estaría ahí cuando necesitara un hombro en el cual llorar, una compañera de momentos felices, un consuelo o un ataque de furia para conseguir trabajo… y muchas otras cosas, la hacían sentir feliz de haber descubierto a una hermana en ella. Inconscientemente una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al darse cuenta de que Yuki sentía algo parecido a lo que ella. Pues la susodicha se había ruborizado después de su comentario y había volteado a verla tímidamente como si hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso. Pero no había nada de qué avergonzarse, era un cariño un tanto inexplicable lo que sentía la una por la otra, pero al fin y al cabo cariño. Sapphire rodeo del cuello a Yuki con un brazo y Yuki la rodeo por la cintura. Juntas, sonriéndose entre ellas, comprendiendo y cultivando ese sentimiento de amistad que tanto las tenia unidas, caminaron abrazadas hacia la mansión bajo el cielo estrellado.

* * *

**Cap 7 listo! este cap casi no es de Ruby y Sapphire, pero me parece bonito. va dedicado a mi Dragon Ritmico, es decir, mi hermana no biologica ^^ el cap 8 ya sera más de Ruby y Sapphire y esta más pronto de lo que imaginan. Muchisimas gracias a todos (cof cof, como 3 ) por sus reviews, no importa cuantos sean, que me hayan dejado tan siquiera uno, me animo para continuar esta historia! Asi que no sean timidos y dejenme review XD bye-bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8. ¿Otro rival?

Sapphire estaba en la cocina. Tenía montones de vegetales en la barra de la cocina y un libro abierto que tenía una lista de ingredientes y pasos ilustrados con imágenes de platillos. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Después de 2 semanas de ir de gorrona a la casa de sus amigas, decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Su compañero de trabajo, es decir el asesor de imagen, Diamond (la gente de la tienda así lo conocía) la había alentado a practicar un poco antes de preparar una comida. Todas las tardes que llegaba de la escuela, pedía prestaba la cocina de Yuki o Aiko para practicar mientras estas la ayudaban. Después de una semana de quemaduras, cortes y varios dolores de estómago, sus amigas calificaron una de sus comidas como "tragable". Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sufrido para prepararlo, un simple "tragable" era muy poco, pero hablando de Sapphire era mucho, demasiado quizás.

Su emoción llego a tal grado, que el fin de semana decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y compro medio supermercado para preparar algo decente. Cuando había dispersado los ingredientes por toda la cocina se le notaba en entusiasmo en la mirada, sin embargo ahora que estaba frente al libro de recetas (titulado: HOW TO COOK. FOR DUMMIES) le entro el pánico, sujetaba un cuchillo y una pala de madera, una en cada mano y miraba el libro abierto como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Había pensado en llamar a sus amigas, o a Diamond, pero pensó que solo los asustaría si les decía que pensaba cocinar algo ella sola. Su rostro se ensombreció. Tenía que hacerlo, Ruby no cocinaría más para ella y no pensaba ir de nuevo a molestar a sus amigas para que la alimentaran. Dio un resoplido y frunció el ceño; estaba decidida. Se armo de valor y leyó la primera instrucción del libro: "pique las papas, el jitomate y la cebolla finamente". Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Soltó la pala de madera y tomo una tabla. Después fue por una papa y con el cuchillo en la mano la veía fijamente, como si esperara a que la papa temblara de miedo ante la terrorífica imagen de Sapphire con cuchillo en mano. Puso la punta del cuchillo en la tabla y tomo la papa de un lado, utilizando 4 dedos para sujetarla. Lentamente bajo el cuchillo sobre la papa, viendo como la partía por la mitad. En cuanto el filo del cuchillo toco la madera de la tabla, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Dejo el cuchillo y tomo la papa partida por la mitad, limpiamente. Hubo unos segundos de silencio total y de repente exclamo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Conservo mis dedos! ¡Waaaaaah! –y empezó a dar de brincos con la papa en las manos.

Ruby estaba en su habitación con la puerta abierta, de modo que podía escuchar claramente los vítores de la chica. Estaba leyendo en una revista un artículo dedicado a los 20 mejores chefs del mundo, cuando el grito de alegría lo distrajo. Este se sonrío para sí y dio vuelta a la página. Hacía dos semanas que no cocinaba más que para él. Tenía algo de bueno prepara comida para una persona, pero extrañaba comer con la chica. Aunque no podía llegar y decir que le volvería a cocinar así como así. Su cambio de actitud también era algo que no sabía cómo solucionar. Quizás estar tanto tiempo sin ella le afectaba más de lo que pensaba, pero en lugar de intentar hacer las paces con ella, la ignoraba. Justo como ella había hecho hace tiempo atrás. Toda la semana pasada se había estado preguntando qué hacer, como decirle a la chica que la extrañaba sin perder su orgullo. Pensó en idear una situación en donde él tuviera que ver directamente con ella, pero el solo no podía hacerlo. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Dan, pero recordando que este podría tener otra clase de sentimientos por Sapphire, lo descarto. También pensó en Naota, pero era un imbécil y más que ayudarlo, perjudicaría más la situación.

Dio un largo suspiro y cerro la revista. Después la leería con más detenimiento. Busco su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos por si escuchaba algo romperse desde la cocina, no entrar en pánico. La música se inyectaba en su cerebro como si fuera un anestésico. Poco a poco los parpados se le fueron cerrando, disfrutando de cada palabra, cada sonido que emitía esa canción para él.

Un fuerte ¡PAFF! Lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, seguido de un grito lastimero que venía de la cocina. _Sapphire_ pensó sin darse cuenta y despojándose de los audífonos corrió hacia la cocina.

Esperaba encontrase lo peor: sangre, un ladrón tal vez o por lo menos a Sapphire tirada en el piso, pero nada de esto estaba en la cocina, a excepción de Sapphire que estaba hincada en el piso sujetando fuertemente su mano mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas. Ruby se acerco a ella y se hinco a su lado.

– ¿Qué te paso? –dijo apoyando la mano en su espalda.

–N-no es nada, me… me corte –dijo Sapphire mientras sujetaba con más fuerza su mano.

–Déjame ver –pidió Ruby en un tono tan severo, que Sapphire no dudo en mostrarle la herida.

Estiro la mano y Ruby se dio cuenta de que el corte esta profundo: Alrededor de una herida bastante grande que iba del dorso de la mano hasta la unión donde su pulgar y el resto de sus dedos se encontraban, el lugar por donde el cuchillo había pasado estaba enmarcado con sangre y con una lagrima que acababa de caer sobre ella.

– Vamos Sapphire, no llores, te has hecho cosas peores –dijo Ruby intentando consolarla, pero solo logro que la chica se enfadara.

– ¡No estoy llorando por gusto! La culpa la tiene esa estúpida cebolla… si no se hubiera resbalado – murmurando eso ultimo, vio el desastre que ya tenía con tan solo haber contado papas, jitomate y una cebolla: Las papas estaban amontonadas en un recipiente a un lado del libro, junto con los jitomates, la pagina del libro estaba algo manchada, el cuchillo yacía en el suelo y la cebolla quien sabe a dónde había ido a parar. Se dio cuenta de había tirado algunas verduras de la mesa cuando había intentado apoyarse con la mano lastimada (_¡¿cómo se me ocurrió apoyarme? _Pensó Sapphire) y de esa manera había terminado en el suelo.

Ruby solo le sonrió y a Sapphire se le olvido todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, hasta olvido el dolor que le provocaba la cortada.

– Deberías irte a lavar, el botiquín está en la sala –dijo Ruby mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

–Ah, sí –dijo regresando de golpe a la realidad y salió de la cocina en dirección al baño. Quizás fuera que hace mucho que no veía esos Rubíes posarse en sus ojos, pero pudo haberse pasado todo el día viendo como la miraban. Todavía no se desangraba tanto como para evitar que un rubor se extendiera por sus blancas mejillas.

En cuanto regreso de limpiarse, vio que la cocina estaba en orden, no había tantos ingredientes en la mesa y Ruby se encontraba de espaldas a ella removiendo una olla.

– Oye ¡no! –dijo Sapphire y camino con paso firme hacia el chico. Este se volteo con la cuchara suspendida en el aire y con cara de inocencia.

– ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió el moreno al ver el enfado en el rostro de la chica.

– Yo quería hacerlo… –murmuró la chica que Ruby tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia ella para escucharla –Dijiste que no me cocinarías más y por eso quería hacerlo yo –tercio la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

Ruby la miro como si le hubiera plantado una bofetada. Sapphire quería cocinar… ¿Era acaso ese el fin del mundo? El propósito original de dejar de cocinar para ella era hacerla ver que si la necesitaba, que si necesitaba que se preocupara por ella, sin embargo, Sapphire fue más lista y le devolvió la jugada, había hecho que la chica no lo necesitara para nada, eso le dolía, pero le alegraba ver que ella podía ser o hacer cualquier cosa que su determinación le propusiera. Con una sonrisa un tanto lánguida, le dijo.

– ¿Te parece si te ayudo? Por lo que veo apenas y puedes con la sopa, tu dime que necesitas y lo hare–

Sapphire se sorprendió, A pesar de no tratarlo durante dos semanas parecía que habían pasado años, pues el chico había cambiado, su ego se alimentaba de sus talentos para la cocina, y que él se ofreciera ayudarla en lo que él sabía que era mejor que ella… era increíble.

Ella asintió levemente y pusieron manos a la obra. Ruby se había ofrecido a picar los vegetales por temor a que la chica se cortara de nuevo, pero hubo miles de otras cosas con las que Sapphire podía accidentarse; con la olla caliente, con el triturador, con la licuadora, la batidora… (_¡¿Quién demonios se lastima con la batidora?) _Vaya, con un sinfín de cosas. Dejando eso de lado, ambos pasaron un buen rato cocinando, Ruby jugaban con Sapphire a arrojarle la clara batida mientras ella le lanzaba agua desde el fregadero. Como era de esperarse, la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, hasta el techo tenía manchas de lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate, sin embargo ambos estaban satisfechos con el menú de ese día. Para Ruby fue la mejor comida que había tenido en días y para Sapphire fue todo un éxito como su primera vez cocinando.

– Esto es… ¿una zanahoria? –pregunto Ruby mientras levantaba con la cuchara un objeto blando y largo que escurría en la sopa.

– Ah, no. Eso es un arete, lo estaba buscando –respondió entre risas mientras se sujetaba el lóbulo de una oreja. Ruby lo arrojo lejos del plato y cayó en el piso.

Terminaron de comer y se disponían a limpiar la cocina, ambos estaban algo agotados, pero sabían que si no lo hacían ahora, después les cortaría más trabajo así que dando un largo suspiro, Sapphire ataco los trastes y Ruby la mesa.

Cuando Sapphire termino de los trastes, tenía las manos arrugadas de tanto estar en contacto con el agua. Ruby, por su parte se había puesto a limpiar las paredes una vez terminada la labor en la mesa.

– Oh, cierto, el techo también está sucio –se dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba –Ya te ayudo –dijo y se dirigió hacia el chico, que no vio que se aproximaba y cuando este se volvió, se golpearon en la frente al mismo tiempo.

– Auuu… tienes la cabeza más dura que una piedra Sapph… –dijo el chico sobándose la frente y tratando de enfocar su mirada hacia la chica. Cuando pudo ver mejor, vio que la chica tenía roja su frente y lo miraba con una sonrisa angelical. Él se ruborizo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero algo le hizo abrirlos de golpe.

Unos suaves labios se habían posado en el lugar donde había chocado con Sapphire, fue como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y su rostro ardía. Su respiración se fue por un momento y su pulso se acelero. Solo alcanzaba a visualizar el pecho de Sapphire, pero pudo escuchar los latidos de un corazón que no era el suyo. De repente sin explicación aparente se sintió nervioso y emocionado a la vez. Una emoción que le hizo sentir que el estomago subió hasta su pecho y bajaba de golpe. El cerebro se le había llenado de imágenes vistas desde fuera de su cuerpo, como Sapphire lo había besado en la frente; estaba eufórico. Y tan rápido como habían llegado todas esas emociones, se fueron; así como el tacto de esos finos y suaves labios sobre su frente.

Levanto la vista y vio a Sapphire con la cabeza gacha y completamente ruborizada. Ruby seguía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar y apenas y se dio cuenta de cuando la chica levanto la mirada y murmuro algo de que se iba a descansar a su habitación. Vio como la silueta de la chica se daba la vuelta y se disponía a perderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina. _No… _ su mente pedía a gritos que aguardara un momento, pero ella no podía oír sus pensamientos, tendría que articular palabras si quería que se quedara. Abrió su boca y de esta no salió sonido alguno. Sapphire se alejaba de él, tenía que detenerla y pronto- _No te vayas…_ seguía diciéndole su subconsciente. Reacciono un poco lento, pero alcanzo a sujetarla de la playera antes de que saliera de la cocina. La chica se detuvo sin oponer resistencia y volvió a quedarse mirando al suelo, como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo que el piso de madera.

– Quédate – La voz ronca con que se dijo esa palabra sonaba tan diferente de la suya, que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que había salido de sus labios. Su cerebro y su lengua por fin conectaron correctamente y pudo decir lo que tanto vagaba en su mente. Era el momento, el momento ideal para aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía por aquella castaña de ojos azules que lo hacía cometer tantas estupideces. Al fin daría a conocer que después de todos estos años, siempre había amado con locura a esa pequeña con la que vivió los mejores años de su vida. Su pulso seguía muy acelerado y la emoción del momento hizo que la mano con que sujetaba la playera de Sapphire temblara ligeramente. La chica se volvió con el rostro impregnado de un rojo intenso y lo miro a los ojos.

– ¿Qué...? –dijo en voz baja.

Estaba casi seguro de que Sapphire podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonando en la habitación, pues él los escuchaba tan cerca de sus oídos que ya no se oían como latidos, sino como un zumbido uniforme. Los zafiros de la chica miraron directamente sus ojos con la incertidumbre y el temor reflejados. De nuevo se había perdido en sus ojos, tanto el tiempo como los motivos por los que estaba en la cocina perdieron importancia, se desvanecieron. Fue entonces cuando decidió dejar actuar a su corazón en lugar de tratar de dominarlo con su mente…

Ruby no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, no había otra explicación, sino ¿Por qué la abrazaba fuertemente en esos momentos? Sapphire podía sentir su corazón chocando contra su pecho de una manera tan fuerte, que dolía. Ruby la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro entre su cuello. Sapphire sentía su respiración y como está la paralizaba en el acto. Sintió las manos del chico recorrer sus espalda y como estas la presionaban más contra él. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, no podía corresponder el abrazo por más veces que repitió la orden en su cerebro, este no respondía. Intento relajarse y con un ligero temblor en las manos, las levanto en un intento de rodear la espalda de Ruby. Bueno, al menos ya podía moverse. Lentamente poso sus manos sobre la espalda del chico y sintió como el chico relajo su abrazo, con lo que pudo abrazarlo por completo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para estar más cómoda. El momento era perfecto, pasaron los minutos (que para aquellos dos fue como si hubieran pasado mil primaveras sin haberse percatado) y Ruby levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa que la castaña no había visto nunca: era una rara combinación entre de felicidad, excitación y confianza. Curiosamente, este gesto no la inquietó, más bien las hizo sentirse relajada y con la completa seguridad de mientras ella se encontrara entre sus brazos, nada malo podría pasarle.

Era el momento perfecto, Ruby tenía que abrir la boca y decirle todo aquello que sentía por Sapphire, tenía que hacerlo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Fugazmente paso por su pensamiento cual sería la reacción de la chica al enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero agito leventemente la cabeza para no distraerse de lo que iba a hacer. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y para evitar esto sujeto a Sapphire firmemente por los hombros. Ella no se sobresalto siquiera, solo levanto el rostro mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero color rosado que la hacía ver adorable. Pensó en que debería de tomarle una foto como recordatorio de que aún siendo una salvaje (comer hasta reventar, que se le suba el azúcar y poseer pocos "modales") tiene un lado tierno que pondría a babear a cualquier chico que la viera. Rayos, entonces no sería una buena idea. Será mejor que conserve su actitud de niña despistada y salvaje que tiene hasta el momento… No, no. Estaba perdiendo concentración y no podía tener a Sapphire viéndolo con curiosidad por más tiempo, tenía que decirlo… y tenía que decirlo ya.

– Sapphire, yo… – El sonido de algo líquido en contacto con la superficie caliente de la estufa lo interrumpió, seguido de un olor a quemado que hizo que ambos profirieran gritos de asombro y corrieran a la estufa. El estofado que se estaba recalentando (petición de Sapphire, ya que después de limpiar la cocina le daría más hambre) se había derramado y ahora tenía un color negruzco que le quitaba el apetito a todo aquel que le echara un vistazo. Sapphire miraba la olla con algo de decepción y resignación, pues tendría que limpiar de nuevo y sin haber comido. Ruby apago la estufa y se quedo observando el estofado como si con la mirada fuera a recuperar su color y textura anterior. Por más ridículo que sonara le tenía un profundo coraje a esa olla de estofado, pues si por lo menos hubiera esperado unos segundos más, Sapphire ya sabría todo lo que él sentía por ella, y no estaría lavando la estufa, ni contemplando como la chica tiraba el estofado como si le estuviera dando el ultimo adiós a un muerto.

_Bueno, fue solo una casualidad, la próxima vez definitivamente lo hare_ se dijo a sí mismo y siguió tallando la superficie de la estufa con tanto ímpetu que hizo que toda la barra de la cocina temblara con sus frenéticos movimientos.

Después de que la cocina quedara limpia de nuevo, Sapphire se fue a su habitación para tumbarse en la cama con el estomago rugiendo y con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Había sido solo un abrazo, pero aun así, sintió como si hubiera sido algo más íntimo, más personal entre ellos dos. Quizás fuera que para ella, Ruby era especial, o tal vez el hambre le alteraba los sentidos; en realidad no importaba mucho y no quería pensar en ello tampoco, solo quería estar en su cama, recordando cada sensación que los brazos del chico le provocaron. Y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, abrazo la almohada e inmediatamente se quedo profundamente dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente Sapphire se levanto temprano para tener otro round mortal con la cocina. Se había preparado mentalmente para volver a repetir su asombrosa hazaña de la noche anterior que, según Ruby, no había estado tan mal (claro, de haberla hecho ella sola habría quedado espantosa). Se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina y armándose de valor, entro con paso firme pero casi de inmediato titubeo y se quedo quieta observando hacia Ruby que estaba leyendo un pequeño libro mientras tomaba una taza de té, sentado en una postura relajada ante la mesa, en la cual reposaban 2 cajas de almuerzo envueltas y listas para llevar.

Sapphire iba a preguntar qué hacia tan temprano en la cocina y por qué había preparado dos almuerzos, puesto que fue él quien le dijo que ya no cocinaría para ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de esto, Ruby cerró su libro con un golpe seco, se termino el contenido de la taza y se dirigió al fregadero–La cena de ayer no estuvo tan mal…. –empezó a lavar la taza y al tiempo que volteaba a verla con una sonrisa de lado, dijo –pero no quiero que mueras antes de tiempo. Buenos días –

–B-buenos días –Sapphire estaba un tanto perpleja. No sabía si alegrarse de que volviera a prepararle el almuerzo o enfadarse por que la había considerado inepta para preparar algo comible. Ruby se disponía a salir de la cocina en ese momento y Sapphire lo seguía con la mirada, hasta que por fin atino a decir –Déjame ayudarte –Ruby se volteo al instante en que ella pronuncio estas palabras la miraba con una curiosidad fingida mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con asomar a sus labios.

–Yo… se que apesto para esto de preparar guisos y esas cosas, pero en verdad me gustaría poder hacerlo bien… ¡Enséñame! –dijo con los brazos firmes a ambos lados de cuerpo y apretando los puños. Ruby se sorprendió ligeramente, Sapphire mostraba una determinación tan fuerte, pensaba que si le decía que no, ella lo agarraría a golpes. Sonrío y tomando un almuerzo de la mesa, se lo puso sobre el pecho – Esta bien, tratare de llegar temprano hoy –dijo y se dio media vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

La castaña no puedo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras iba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Ruby se ofreció a acompañarla y se fueron platicando de cosas triviales en el camino. Como era temprano, decidieron tomar el camino largo; el día estaba soleado, sin llegar a caluroso. Pasaron enfrente de una escuela primaria, varias madres acompañaban a sus hijos a la puerta de la escuela, plantándoles besos de despedida y diciéndoles que se portaran bien y que vendrían por ellos en la tarde. Pasaron de largo estas escenas cuando un estridente grito hizo que ambos voltearan.

–¡Sapphire! –grito un niño de unos 5 años. Este corría hacia ella con una mano levantada.

– ¿ah? ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto la aludida mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

– ¿Te dices entrenadora pokemon y no recuerdas el nombre de tu contrincante? –dijo el niño con un aire altanero y con una sonrisa enorme estampada en su rostro.

– ¡Henry! – dijo Sapphire mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño, que en cuanto la castaña pronuncio su nombre, la abrazo efusivamente. Haciendo que Ruby le prestara más atención que antes.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto el pequeño levantando su rostro. Tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un encantador color miel, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su enorme sonrisa lo hacían ver adorable, cosa que Sapphire advirtió y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa –voy a la escuela ¿tú qué haces aquí? –

– ¡Oye! –grito otro niño que corría hacia ellos. Llevaba un uniforme que consistía de un pequeño saco azul marino, camisa blanca y un pantalón gris.

– hermano ¿te acuerdas de Sapphire? ¡Del gimnasio Johto! –dijo el más pequeño emocionado de sus propias palabras.

– ¡Claro que sí! –dijo entre risas mientras miraba a su hermano, seguramente recordando lo tonto que había sonado cuando grito "la medalla del gimnasio Johto".

–Oh nunca me dijiste tu nombre… -dijo Sapphire mirando al mayor aun con Henry entre sus brazos.

–Drew –dijo mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, Sapphire se sintió un poco incomoda por la forma en que la estaba mirando, pero no le dio importancia.

– ¿Quién es el Sapphire? –pregunto Henry señalando con el dedo a Ruby que estaba de pie a un lado de la chica con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Ah! El es Ruby –dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Henry lo miro fijamente y su sonrisa se relajo un poco. Drew lo miro fijamente mientras Ruby le sostenía la mirada sin titubear.

– ¿Es tu novio? –pregunto de repente Drew.

La reacción fue casi como si hubieran sido testigos de un asesinato y Drew les hubiera señalado con el dedo mientras decía acusadoramente "ustedes lo mataron". Ambos chicos se encontraban compitiendo (involuntariamente) sobre quien estaba más rojo que el otro. Sapphire empezó a balbucear algo que sonaba como "¿de dónde sacas eso?" mientras Ruby se dedico a indagar a viva voz el estado del clima, alegando que probablemente llovería en la noche, quizás granizaría.

–Vamos Drew, creo que ves mucha tele –dijo casi a gritos Sapphire mientras agitaba una mano frente al niño.

– Vamos niño ¿en serio crees que podría ser novio de ella? –dijo en un tono mucho más bajo que Sapphire, sin embargo y para su mala suerte, la chica lo escucho. Sapphire giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Ruby.

– ¿Qué tendría de malo que fueras mi novio? –dijo Sapphire con los ojos entrecerrados y con un gesto que esperaba una buena respuesta si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

Ruby se puso nervioso de repente –N-no, no quise decir eso… – Ruby dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? –dijo mientras colocaba sus muñecas quebrad sobre sus caderas y se inclinaba hacia Ruby.

– Y-y-yo… yo solo… -tartamudeo Ruby ando otro paso hacia atrás.

– ¿A caso no soy suficiente para el gran Ruby? –dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "gran".

Ruby se molesto con ese comentario y dejo de caminar hacia atrás y se planto enfrente de ella.

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso! –dijo con más fuerza.

– ¡Pues lo diste a entender muy bien! –dijo las castaña levantando la voz.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ustedes las mujeres siempre entienden lo que quieren entender y no lo que es! – dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ustedes los hombres no tienes los pantalones para decirnos las cosas como son! –dijo Sapphire dando un paso al frente.

Los dos pequeños observaban como Ruby y Sapphire seguían gritándose de cosas desde una distancia segura. Ambos los miraban como si los mayores fueran ellos y los niños fueran los que estaban a un metro de distancia peleando.

– Creo que no debiste preguntar eso–dijo Henry sin apartar la vista de aquel par. Drew solo asintió levemente y siguieron observando la pelea con interés.

– ¡Bien! ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¡Te lo diré! –exclamo Ruby agitando las manos hacia delante.

– ¡Anda, hazlo! ¡Quiero ver si tienes el valor para hacerlo! –grito Sapphire mientras agitaba un brazo mandándolo hacia atrás.

– ¡Eres una salvaje, sin modales y te emborrachas con azúcar! ¡Y aun así pienso que cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte! ¡Aunque no fuera como una novia! –grito Ruby mientras su torso se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al ritmo de su respiración.

Sapphire había escuchado el principio de los gritos de Ruby con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que echaba chispas, sin embargo, cuando el moreno termino de gritar, Sapphire había descruzado los brazos, su rostro refleja sorpresa y sus ojos habían cobrado un brillo que los hacía más similares a las olas del más en un día de verano. Se quedo callada por un instante, en el que los niños se acercaron al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

– ¿Eso piensas de mi? –dijo con una voz más calmada y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas; aun con el brillo en los ojos.

Ruby puso las manos en los bolsillos y desvío la mirada de la chica, sonrojado y con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, asintió levemente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio cuando de repente Drew carraspeo y los trajo a la realidad a ambos.

– Ah… lo siento niños –dijo Sapphire mientras se rascaba la nuca y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un tanto más. Drew advirtió esto y observo a Ruby, que seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia otra dirección. El también seguía sonrojado.

– No te preocupes –dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a Sapphire por las piernas -¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar eh? –pegunto el pequeño con la duda reflejada en la mirada.

– Cuando ustedes quieran –contesto la chica mientras revolvía sus negros cabellos –creo que ya es hora de que se vayan ¿Henry tu no vas a la primaria todavía verdad? –

– No ¡pero el próximo año lo estaré! –contesto el pequeño emocionado y alzando un puño al cielo.

– Estoy segura pero ¿no viniste solo con tu hermano, verdad? –contesto la chica en un tono algo preocupado.

– ¡Claro que no! Mira allá esta mi mamá –dijo señalando un banca a lo lejos donde estaba una señora joven de largo cabello castaño claro. Esta la saludo en cuando volteo hacia donde el pequeño indicaba. A Sapphire se le fueron los colores del rostro. ¡Una señora, una madre había visto su infantil pelea con Ruby! _Qué vergüenza…_ se dijo.

– Ah… que bien, bueno no te quito más tiempo luego nos volveremos a ver –dijo Sapphire con la cara roja, pero ahora de vergüenza.

– Pero ¿Cuándo? –pregunto Drew mirando cabizbajo a la castaña. A pesar de que Drew tenía un perfil de un niño mucho más grande que su hermano, tenía el encanto infantil que hace que las chicas se deshagan de ternura. Mirándola desde abajo, con los ojos ligeramente brillosos y cabizbajo, como si la pregunta le diera pena.

Sapphire se agacho les señalo la dirección por la que ella y Ruby habían estado caminando –hacia allá es donde yo vivo, seguro me encontraran en la calle a la misma hora en la que nos encontramos en el parque aquella vez –dijo mientras los pequeños miraban hacia donde ella señalaba.

– Bien, algún día te iremos a buscar –dijo Drew y sin decir nada más, le planto un beso en la mejilla. Sapphire se sorprendió, pero solo le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza cuando se levanto. Ruby miraba a Drew como si se estuviera preguntando si fue muy tonto o muy valiente para haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

– Luego no vemos –dijo Sapphire al par de niños que sonreían de oreja a oreja.

– Si, luego nos vemos –dijo Drew sin dejar de sonreír.

– Oigan –dijo Henry dirigiéndose a Ruby y Sapphire -¿Seguros que no son novios? –

– ¡QUÉ NO! –gritaron al unísono el moreno y la castaña. Henry ya se había echado a correr hacia su madre, soltando una sonora carcajada. Drew lo siguió para después despedirse de su madre y entrar a la escuela, no sin antes voltear la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sapphire caminando a lado de Ruby.

– ¿Dónde los conociste? –pregunto Ruby mientras caminaban. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la parte de atrás de la nuca y miraba de soslayo a Sapphire.

– En el parque, el día que llegue tarde fue porque me quede jugando con ellos –contesto Sapphire con una sonrisa -¿a que son simpáticos? –dijo volteándolo a ver.

– Ah, si… mucho… –contesto Ruby desviando la mirada hacia el cielo.

– Me dio mucha pena con su madre… creo que debí saludarla por lo menos –Sapphire se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar y tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

– No pasa nada, además los vas a volver a ver ¿no? –Dijo Ruby –la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado de hablar con su madre para que no piense que los quieres secuestrar o algo así –

–Entonces creo que no debería hablar con ella –dijo Sapphire. Ruby bajo las manos de su nuca y la miro con curiosidad y algo de miedo – ¡Es que son tan lindos! – dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente hacia el frente. Volteo a ver a Ruby esperando que el compartiera su opinión, pero se encontró con el rostro del moreno haciendo una mueca de incomprensión y miedo.

– ¡No me los pienso robar Ruby! Solo dije que son lindos –el gesto del moreno se relajo un poco, pero siguió viéndola como si Sapphire hubiera dicho que los niños eran unos alienígenas y que le encantaría que se la comieran viva.

– ¿Lindos? –Atino a decir Ruby aun con esa mueca en el rostro - ¡Casi me mataban con las miradas que me lanzaban! A mí no me parecieron lindos en lo absoluto –y cruzando los brazos, espero la respuesta de su amiga.

– ¡No seas ridículo! Por supuesto que lo son. Además no me pareció que te vieran de esa manera –contesto la chica un tanto ofendida.

– Tú estabas muy ocupada con el otro niño, pero mientras, ese tal Drew me decía con la mirada que me quería matar –contesto Ruby muy a la defensiva.

– ¿En serio? No me di cuenta... –Sapphire se puso un dedo sobre la barbilla y miro al cielo pensativa –Drew no parece un niño pequeño; al menos de cara –y poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas exclamo – ¡pero aun así se ve adorable! – y unas pequeñas manchas rosadas aparecieron en su mejillas.

Ruby solo suspiro. Nunca podría hacer cambiar de idea a Sapphire respecto a que esos niños eran lindos. Quizás en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) el también pensaba que eran lindos, pero después de esas miradas que le dirigían cargadas de sentimientos mal intencionados le era difícil decir que eran "adorables". Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que se pusieran a discutir por otra tontería, pero en eso llegaron al colegio; se despidieron y acordaron verse en el departamento para preparar la cena.

El día transcurrió normal para ambos, si así se le puede decir. Yuki y Aiko felicitaron a Sapphire por haber resuelto su discusión con Ruby y se alegraban de que no tuviera que cocinar más. La castaña pensó en decirles del desastre del al cena de ayer, pero recordó lo que sucedió con Ruby y decidió guardárselo para ella misma, como si lo que paso entre ellos anoche fuera un tesoro demasiado valioso para compartirlo con alguien más.

Por otro lado, Ruby soporto las burlas de Naota cuando este le dijo que la razón de que él estuviera tan temprano en el colegio era que no aguantaba las ganas de verlo. A veces Ruby se preguntaba si Naota era homosexual o algo por el estilo, porque siempre se comportaba de una manera afeminada cuando esta solo con él. Pero esa teoría era descartada en cuando pasaba alguna chica, pues Naota sacaba su lado más varonil y las conquistaba con su masculinidad (¿?). Dan decía que probablemente Naota era una especie anterior a la raza humana que no había evolucionado, lo que provocaba que Naota se ofendiera (ya sea porque entendió lo que dijo o porque aunque no lo entendiera le resultaba ofensivo) y comenzara a gritarle improperios que el pelirrojo ignoraba. Ruby ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos pelear así que solamente los observaba perezosamente mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Después de que Dan ayudara a Sapphire con su tarea de literatura, no había vuelto a verlos juntos. En ocasiones veía que se saludaban cuando se topaban en un pasillo, con Sapphire sonriéndole y Dan agitando la mano y con un ligero rubor en el rostro. Se seguía preguntado si en verdad Dan sentía algo por ella, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de querer saberlo, tendría que preguntarle, pues ahora se sentía extrañamente más cercano a la Sapphire de antes. Decidió preguntarle saliendo de la clase de física. Salieron juntos del salón y Dan le pregunto si lo podía acompañar a la biblioteca a devolver un libro. Se encaminaron hacia allá y a unos cuantos pasos de entrar, Ruby le pregunto.

– Dan… ¿te gusta Sapphire? – no podía darse el lujo de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo soltó así, sin más. Mirándolo fijamente y viendo las reacciones que su pregunta le había provocado al pelirrojo.

El susodicho se tropezó y cuando levanto el rostro lo tenia del color de las granadas en verano, pero su gesto era el de siempre; sereno, con los ojos entrecerrados y aparentemente relajado.

– ¿P-porque me preguntas eso? –dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo que no encajaba con la serenidad de su rostro.

– Curiosidad –contesto Ruby sin apartarla la vista de él –además, estas sonrojado. ¿Quiere eso decir que si te gusta? –pregunto con una inocencia nada característica del moreno.

Dan se quedo callado y entraron a la biblioteca, se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en ir hacia donde se encontraba el estante correspondiente y acomodar el libro cuidadosamente en el. Salieron de la biblioteca con paso lento y en cuanto la puerta se cerro, Dan cerro lo ojos y dijo

– Me parece una chica bastante agradable y linda –dijo con su voz más calmada.

Ruby lo seguía mirando pero ahora con el entrecejo fruncido –Lo sé, es increíble –y a estas palabras, el pelirrojo volteo a verlo con suspicacia.

– Ruby… A ti te gusta Sapphire –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ahora era Ruby quien tenía el rostro colorado y había volteado hacia otro lado. Dan le buscaba la mirada para confirmar lo que el acababa de decir mientras Ruby intentaba controlar sus impulsos de cambiar el tema. Si tenía que decírselo tenía que ser ahora. No tenia por que darle vergüenza admitir que sentía algo especial por ella. Así que se armo de valor y volvió el rostro para encontrarse con la cara de Dan ligeramente asombrada por el cambio de actitud en él. Ya no sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada era firme.

– Si –contestó con firmeza el moreno. Esperaba que Dan endureciera sus facciones o que se volteara, mínimo que lo golpeara (aunque no era su estilo) Pero en cambio, pareció sonreír y puso una mano sobre su hombro –Lo sabia – dijo mirándolo con franqueza.

–… Espera ¿Qué? –Ruby frunció el ceño en señal de estar confundido. ¿Lo sabía? Si nunca se lo dijo ¿acaso era muy obvio?

– Digamos que era una corazonada –contesto el pelirrojo y soltándolo del hombro, camino hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su próxima clase.

– ¿Cómo que corazonada? ¡Espera! –grito Ruby y fue a alcanzarlo.

Después de una pequeña charla con el pelirrojo, Ruby se dio cuenta de que quizás no fuera obvio, solo que Dan era demasiado observador y era casi imposible que se le escapara algo. El timbre sonó y se despidieron para dirigirse cada quien a su respectiva clase. Ruby entro al salón, dejo su mochila y se sentó, parecía que estaba esperando algo, pues se había quedado quieto y no veía nada en particular. De repente una duda lo asalto y provoco que frunciera el ceño y apretara los puños, dando a conocer esa duda con el resto del salón.

– ¡Y al final no me dijo si le gusta! – e ignorando al resto de la clase que se había sobresaltado con su alarido, choco fuertemente su frente con la mesa de la banca.

* * *

**UY este cap si fue un debraye cósmico espacial. El mas largo que he hecho. Y el mas tierno tambien :D gracias por su reviews. Oh! hago una aclaracion para MayAlbarn; soy chica ^^ pero aun asi gracias, me halagas! **

**Bueno la verdad ya no estoy segura de poner lemmon en este fic porque... son demasiado tiernos para eso! pero si veo forma de meterle algo por ahi, lo hare pero no se que tan intenso, no se de que edad es mi publico asi que eso es lo que me pone a dudar. Bueno aji me dejan en los reviews si si quieren que lo ponga o no. hasta el prox cap!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! aqui estoy otra vez. Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, les hago una aclaracion. **

**La modalidad de mis flashbacks se manejara con los corchetes, la razon es que no me gusta estar anunciando cuando empieza el Flashback y cuando termina. Siento que le quita un poco de la escencia a la historia. Bueno, cuando abra corchetes sera el inicio del flashback y cuando los cierre pues ya habra terminado, ya saben... **

**Bueno, sin otra novedad por el momento los dejo con el cap ¡Disfrutenlo!  
**

* * *

Cap. 9 Banquete

Unos pies se arrastraban perezosamente sobre el asfalto. El sol estaba en lo alto de su cabeza, cocinándole en cráneo y haciéndole sentir más cansancio del que ya tenía. Su atuendo consistía en un short negro, tenis y playera azul celeste. Sapphire casi se arrastraba en dirección al departamento, con rostro cansado, llena de tierra y con los brazos oscilando torpemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Odiaba el futbol, le había perdido todo tipo de afecto a ese deporte gracias a Aiko. Debió de rechazar la oferta de entrenar con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y es que siendo ella la capitana del equipo, se tomaba demasiado en serio los entrenamientos. 200 ¡200 abdominales! Todavía no era capaz de entender cómo demonios había hecho tantas, a partir de la número 60 dejo de sentir los golpecitos que su amiga le daba mientras decía "todavía está muy flácido ¡otras 60!". Se quedo casi inconsciente sobre el pasto, aprovechando sus 7 minutos de descanso (que más bien parecieron ser segundos) y su amiga la puso a trotar junto con todo el equipo 15 minutos para que se relajaran. A cada minuto, Sapphire sentía que desfallecía, le gustaban los deportes y hacer ejercicio, por supuesto, pero como todo ser humano, tenia limites; cosa que, al parecer, no existía para su amiga. Después de casi una hora de calentamiento, se pusieron a jugar. Sapphire pudo notar que el resto del equipo tenía una condición bastante buena, pues a pesar de que también se agotaban, el cansancio de ellos no era nada comparado con el suyo. Estuvo jugando alrededor de 2 horas (que parecían ser milenios, fue ahí cuando Sapphire se pregunto si el reloj de Aiko funcionaba bien) y finalmente entre, saques, patadas, derrapes y muchos, pero muchos golpes, Aiko anuncio que el entrenamiento había finalizado. Sapphire estaba agradecida de que siguiera viva, pero en ese momento se le acerco Aiko preguntándole su opinión sobre la práctica. Alcanzo a articular un "bien" cuando Aiko la jalo del brazo y diciéndole (a decir verdad era una invitación; pero dado el tipo de invitación que solía hacer la morena, se podría decir que era casi una orden) que tendría que venir la practica siguiente. El terror se reflejaba en los ojos de Sapphire ¿pasar por todo eso… de nuevo? Tan rápido como sus energías le permitieron soltó un "no, gracias" y salió como pudo de ahí, en dirección a su hogar.

Entro al edificio y el conserje la miro con asombro, o quizás miedo; seguro pensó que se trataba de un muerto viviente, pero no. Era Sapphire, completamente agotada y con un único objetivo: llegar al departamento y ahogarse en la bañera. Presiono el botón que llevaba el ascensor a la planta baja y se recargo en la pared, escurriéndose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el frio mármol del lugar.

– Ohm… ¿señorita? –escucho al cabo de un par de minutos después.

Sapphire volteo la mirada y observo a varios señores vestidos de traje que aguardaban dentro del ascensor.

–… ¿Sube? –pregunto uno que tenía el cabello negro y barba de candado.

Sapphire no se molesto en contestar, ocupo sus fuerzas en levantarse y subir al elevador, al tiempo que los señores le dejaba algo de espacio.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto el mismo señor, mirándola con preocupación al ver que se tambaleaba ligeramente.

La castaña solo lo volteo a ver y le sonrió vagamente, algunos de los señores que se encontraban a su lado la miraron con algo de miedo, pues así como estaba; tambaleante, sucia, cansada y sonriente, daba la impresión de que estaba borracha (o drogada), sin embargo el señor con la barba de candado entendió ese gesto como si le hubiera dicho "descuide, estoy bien" Aunque la castaña no tenía intención de transmitir ni una ni otra cosa; sonrió porque no le quedaban fuerzas para decir un "si". Solo quería llegar a esa bañera y dormirse.

Abrió la puerta del departamento. Como lo esperaba Ruby aun no había llegado. Ni si quiera se molesto en anunciar su llegada, en primer lugar porque tenía que guardar energía para poder caminar (no arrastrase) hacia el baño y en segunda porque había una nota pegada en la pared; "Me llamaron del trabajo, regreso en cuanto pueda".

Sapphire logro llegar a la bañera, la lleno de agua tibia y como pudo, se quito la ropa y entró.

El alivio fue inmediato; sus hombros de destensaron y un suspiro irrumpió en el silencio del cuarto.

Después de unos 10 minutos (el tiempo que le tomo recuperar la conciencia) se puso a pensar en la nota que el moreno le había dejado.

_El trabajo de Ruby…_ murmuro sumergiéndose un poco más dentro de la bañera. Tenía poco que ella se había enterado que el chico tenía un trabajo; cuando ella le comento del suyo, Ruby le decía que ese no era un trabajo para ella, "eres demasiado salvaje para trabajar en un lugar cerrado como ese" comentario que dio pie a una serie de gritos; la discusión se volvió tan profunda, que olvido completamente preguntar por el de él; claro, sabía que trabajaba, porque no era la primera vez que Ruby le dejaba notas de ese tipo pegadas en la pared de la entrada (normalmente los fines de semana) , sin embargo ella nunca le pregunto qué era lo que hacía. Hasta que una noche le revelo su duda; sin embargo, la respuesta del chico la había desconcertado.

[– ¡¿Qué eres QUÉ? –pregunto Sapphire apartando la vista de la pantalla, dicha distracción le cobro un golpe a su personaje que le bajo mucha vida. Sapphire estaba sentada en el piso, recargada en el sillón y con las piernas cruzadas mientras relajaba el agarre del control de la consola. –Oh, rayos –dijo regresando su vista al videojuego, obligando a su personaje a atacar de nuevo.

– Un pinche –tercio Ruby. Él estaba sentado en el sillón mientras revisaba las fotografías que estaban en una cámara digital.

Sapphire pauso el juego y volteo a verlo con un gesto de preocupación – ¿Pero que eso no es… no es una grosería? –

Ruby aparto la mirada de la cámara y miro a la castaña. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio soltó una risotada que hizo sentir incomoda a la chica. –A veces eres muy ingenua Sapph... – dijo mientras se recortaba en el sillón. –Un pinche es quien asiste al cocinero, su ayudante –

Sapphire inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada. – ¿Pero no es algo muy… bajo? Es decir, tu aspiras a ser un chef –dijo volteando a ver al moreno.

– Por algo se empieza ¿no? Además no trabajo en cualquier lugar, estoy en un restaurante de 5 estrellas –dijo con un tono presumido en su voz –para un chico como yo está bastante bien –

– Si, supongo que sí –contesto la castaña sin interés y siguió jugando.

– Es mejor que ser la ayudante de un asesor de imagen –dijo Ruby alardeando, lo que hizo que Sapphire pausara el juego de nuevo y volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

– Podrá no ser el mejor trabajo, pero para ser el primero no esta tan mal –contesto claramente ofendida –Además, Diamond es muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que me equivoco mucho él nunca se enfada – dijo mientras quitaba la pausa y volvía al juego.

– Estoy de acuerdo, hay que reconocerle su enorme paciencia; cualquier persona común ya te habría echado –dijo Ruby asintiendo ligeramente.

"GAME OVER". Estas palabras salieron en la pantalla cuando una vena de la sien de Sapphire se marco al escuchar el comentario del moreno. La chica se puso a murmurar entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que el chico no la escuchara. Soltó un bufido y cargo la partida guardada.

–A mi parecer tienes bastante suerte –dijo Ruby mientras observaba como el personaje de Sapphire volvía a enfrentarse a un enorme dragón que escupía fuego. –Para ser tú primer trabajo te fue bastante bien –

– Tal vez –contesto la castaña presionando los botones del control como loca. –Tú también tuviste suerte–

– ¿Suerte? –Dijo sarcástico, seguido de una risita irónica –Quizás si… pero aunque no lo creas me costó llegar hasta donde estoy ahora –dijo dejando la cámara a un lado y mirando mas allá de la pared que había enfrente.

– ¿A ser un pinche? –pregunto Sapphire sarcásticamente.

– Ah, bueno no exactamente. A ser cocinero –dijo sin voltear a verla

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero dijiste que eras pinche! –Sapphire se sentía engañada.

– Lo soy, era, no sé –Ruby se reincorporo e hinco los codos en sus rodillas para estar más cerca de la castaña. –Creo que soy una especie de aprendiz de cocinero, sigo haciendo mis labores de pinche, pero me dejan preparar platillos de vez en cuando –

– ¿Significa que eres casi un cocinero? –pregunto seriamente la chica; había pausado el juego de nuevo.

– Algo así –contesto al tiempo que le quitaba el control de las manos y quitaba la pausa.

– ¡Entonces pronto te ascenderán!–dijo la chica sin apartar la vista de Ruby; y este sin desviar la mirada de la televisión.

– Probablemente, se podría decir que ya soy cocinero. Solo me falta la confirmación oficial –dijo y al cabo de unos minutos le regresó el control a Sapphire. La castaña volteo la mirada hacia la pantalla y vio sorprendida que el enorme dragón con el que llevaba por lo menos 2 horas lidiando, se encontraba ,indudablemente, noqueado a lado de su personaje, que brincaba dando vítores.

– Tenias que aturdirlo primero –dijo Ruby y se dirigió al baño. Sapphire seguía anonadada mirando la pantalla como si sus ojos la estuvieran engañando.]

– Lo ascenderán –dijo por debajo del agua, haciendo que esas palabras se convirtieran en burbujas. Su mirada se opaco y la tenía perdida en algún punto entre el agua de la bañera y la pared.

Desde aquella primera comida que prepararon juntos, las siguientes 2 semanas fueron cas i un sueño para la castaña. Era maravilloso pasar un rato con Ruby, había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con él, claro que las discusiones no faltaban, pero en lugar de molestarles, los hacía más cercanos; de alguna manera. Era como si las discusiones fueran condimentos que había que agregar a un platillo; tenían que ser una cantidad de ofensas exacta en el momento exacto para que no arruinaran la exquisitez de la comida.

Sin embargo, si el chico era ascendido a cocinero, ya no podría compartir esos momento con él, el trabajo lo absorbería y quizás solo regresara al departamento para dormir e ir a la escuela. La idea de tener que alejarse de él ahora que estaban en el auge de su relación… ¿relación? Sonaba muy personal, como si en verdad fueran algo más que solo amigos. Sapphire abrió los ojos y con el rostro hirviendo de vergüenza se sumergió por completo para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No había ningún tipo de relación de ese tipo, eran amigos; solo eso. No había pasado nada que dijera lo contrario. Y con ese pensamiento, se calmo un poco.

_No había pasado nada que dijera lo contrario… _pensó la castaña al tiempo que encogía las rodillas y bajaba la mirada. Lo más parecido a una señal de lo que sentía por él, fue cuando lo beso en la frente. No tenía idea de porque lo había hecho, solo se dejo llevar por el momento. Recordó fugazmente la primera vez que Ruby se comporto de manera extraña y ella lo acuso de ponerle algo extraño a la cena de esa noche; sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente segura de que no le había puesto nada raro, pues la cena que prepararon juntos, no agregaron ningún ingrediente que no estuviera en la receta y sin embargo, el beso que le dio encajaba en el mismo comportamiento "extraño" que Ruby había tenido tiempo atrás.

Sapphire había salido de bañarse y se encontraba envuelta en una toalla y buscando la ropa que se pondría.

_Aunque…_ le dijo su subconsciente mientras tomaba una camisa roja sin mangas en sus manos.

Ruby le había dicho que no se fuera, que se quedara con él en… ¿la cocina? No era el lugar más romántico del departamento, pero el ambiente que se había formado provocaba que ambos chicos se miraran de una manera diferente a como lo había estado haciendo desde que vivían ahí.

Sapphire opto por ponerse un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta rodilla y la camisa roja. Se quedo descalza, pues así acostumbraba ella a estar en el departamento.

Todo lo que paso esa noche lo estaba recordando, paso a paso; como Ruby la había sujetado de la playera para evitar que saliera por la puerta, cómo le pidió que se quedara y… Sapphire fue hacia su cama y se tumbo boca arriba, mirando el techo. Se sentía algo tonta por haber hecho lo que hizo; interpreto las palabras de Ruby con demasiado sentimiento. Para ella, que él le dijera "quédate" fue casi una declaración de amor. He ahí la razón de que su rostro estuviera tan rojo al encontrase con el del chico. _Tonta_ se dijo al tiempo que tomaba una almohada y se la ponía en la cara para cubrir su gesto de vergüenza. A pesar de eso, Ruby no la había visto mal, es decir, el chico también estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Quizás era el calor de la cocina, pero había algo diferente en la mirada del chico. Y mientras ella intentaba averiguar qué era, Ruby la había jalado hacia él para abrazarla. La mente de Sapphire se desvaneció, todo lo que había estado cruzando por su mente en ese momento desapareció.

En ese momento se escucho un chasquido y la puerta principal del departamento se abrió.

– ¡llegue! – anuncio Ruby al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Sapphire lo escucho perfectamente, pero no se levanto de la cama, siguió acostada hasta que escucho que el chico entraba a su propia habitación. Fue cuando decidió levantarse y preguntarle sobre lo que le dijeron en el trabajo.

– ¿Y bien, que te…? –Sapphire no termino la frase, había empezado a formular la pregunta antes de llegar a la habitación del chico, quien estaba de espaldas a ella y se despojaba de su playera tranquilamente.

– Ah, no sabía que ya estabas aquí, pensé que seguías con Aiko –contesto el moreno sin inmutarse y dándose la vuelta, dejando ver parte de su blanco pecho. Ruby no era un chico con fuertes músculos ni pasaba horas en el gimnasio, pero se defendía de que lo llamaran "debilucho". Su pecho ligeramente marcado estaba cubierto sudor. Aún tenía la playera sobre los brazos y su cabello estaba alborotado, pegándose a su frente; sus ojos estaban fijos en los zafiros de la chica; a quien se le habían subido los colores al rostro.

Ruby la miraba confundido y Sapphire seguía pareciendo un semáforo en señal de alto.

– Ah, es que tuve que correr para llegar antes de la comida –se excuso mirándose el pecho descubierto – solo me daré un baño rápido y podremos ponernos a trabajar... –dijo el moreno bajando el tono de sus palabras al ver que no causaban ninguna reacción en la chica.

– ¿Sapph? –llamo Ruby mirándola con curiosidad.

Tan rápido como el moreno pronuncio su nombre, la castaña dio media vuelta, camino rápidamente hacia el baño y abrió la llave del lavabo, dejando caer el frio chorro del agua mientras se refrescaba el rostro en un intento de bajar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

La mente de Sapphire se había bloqueado momentáneamente, encontrar a Ruby sin prenda alguna de la cintura para arriba fue demasiado quizás. Su pulso se había acelerado, pero lentamente regresaba a su estado normal, al igual que la piel de su rostro. Se recargo en el lavabo y miro el agua que se había acumulado en el lavabo fijamente, tratando de pensar en las ondas que provocaban las gotas que caían de la llave y no en lo increíblemente bien que se veía Ruby sin playera. Cuando logro despejar su mente, suspiro y cerró los ojos, ya estaba más calmada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la voz de Ruby que provenía detrás de ella. Sapphire se estaba dando la vuelta al tiempo que contestaba.

– Si, no es na… - ¡_Con un carajo! _ Maldijo Sapphire. Ruby seguía sin playera y había seguido a la chica hasta el baño, preocupado. Inmediatamente la chica sumergió la cabeza entera en el lavabo, aunque desgraciadamente ya no estaba fría el agua; no estaba segura si era porque su cara ardía tanto que había calentado el agua o se equivoco y abrió la llave del agua caliente. De cualquier forma, así Ruby no notaria su color granada en el rostro y evitaría ceder ante el impulso de volver a verlo.

Ruby solo veía como la chica escondía el rostro en el lavabo tal cual lo haría un avestruz asustado. A veces le costaba entender las reacciones de la chica, como sea, ya se lo preguntaría después. _Ahora parece estar muy ocupada_ pensó el moreno. Sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpir a Sapphire para que contestara una necesaria pregunta.

– Oye… ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Pensaba meterme a bañar de una vez... –dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en su cintura y mirando, aun confundido, la espalda de la castaña. Rápidamente Sapphire levanto la cabeza y tanteo torpemente sobre la pared hasta dar con una toalla que jaló y automáticamente cubrió su rostro, diciendo algo poco entendible, pero que parecía ser "No, ya me iba".

Ruby solo la vio salir apresuradamente del baño y como cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se quedo de pie un momento, preguntándose qué demonios le había ocurrido, hasta que recordó que estaba ahí para darse un baño y despojándose rápidamente del resto de su ropa, entro a la bañera.

…

– ¿Para qué te llamaron del trabajo? – pregunto Sapphire, con sus mejillas blancas de nuevo y jugando con un único guisante que reposaba sobre los restos de lo que había comido.

– Quieren que cocine en un banquete –respondió Ruby mientras se servía un poco más de ensalada. –Por cierto, te quedo bastante bien –dijo al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de ensalada a la boca.

– Fue el aderezo, hacer ensaladas no es la gran ciencia –contesto la castaña mientras intentaba pinchar su guisante, haciéndolo rodar por todo el plato.

– Pero si tenemos en cuenta que lo hiciste tú sola, es casi un milagro –opino Ruby mientras balanceaba hacia la chica su tenedor con una lechuga pinchada.

Sapphire se sintió ligeramente ofendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Cuándo será el banquete? –pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de té helado que tenia a un lado de su plato.

– En 3 semanas –contesto el moreno. –Será el aniversario del restaurante, por lo que va a ser un evento masivo, todos los altos mandos estarán ahí; el jefe, el supervisor, críticos, la dueña... –y levanto su plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

– Vaya, increíble que te hayan pedido que cocines para una fecha tan importante –opino Sapphire mientras retomaba su atención al guisante de su plato.

– Supongo que quieren ponerme bajo presión –dijo Ruby mientras lavaba lo que habían utilizado para cocinar.

– ¿Entonces es como una prueba? ¿Para ver si te dan el titulo de cocinero? –pregunto la chica desviando su mirada ligeramente hacia el chico.

– Supongo –contesto vagamente. –Entre más personas importantes haya en el lugar, más nervioso me pondrán –

– Humph... –musito Sapphire más enfrascada en su lucha contra el guisante que no se dejaba pinchar que en lo que le decía el moreno.

– O al menos eso es lo que creen –terminó el chico secándose las manos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sapphire con curiosidad, pero sin apartar la vista de su plato.

– Tenemos derecho a llevar un invitado –contesto Ruby sentándose frente a la chica y mirándola fijamente.

– ¡Bien! Así no te sentirás tan nervioso –dijo Sapphire mientras hacía dar una vuelta sobre el plato al endemoniado guisante.

Ruby guardo silencio unos segundos, en los cuales Sapphire no levanto la vista ni un momento, al parecer el guisante era mucho más interesante. El chico suspiro, tendría que decírselo directamente si quería que ella le entendiera, pues estaba claro que ella no sabía de eso.

– Quiero invitarte a ti –dijo el chico sin apartar la vista de Sapphire.

¡PAP! Como si hubiera sido arte de magia, el tenedor pudo al fin pinchar al guisante. Sapphire apenas y se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado pues las palabras de Ruby le hicieron perder el interés. Sus ojos se habían abierto ligeramente del asombro, pero sin mirar al chico, mientras su mano sujetaba firmemente el tenedor con el guisante ensartado.

– ¿A… mi? –pregunta tonta, claro que era a ella. No había nadie más ahí a quien pudiera haberle dirigido la pregunta, además la estaba mirando a ella.

Ruby no se molesto en contestar, solo siguió con la vista fija en ella, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Sapphire dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y miro al chico con escepticismo.

– ¿Por qué a mí? -pregunto con gesto incrédulo.

– Pues porque me sentiría más calmado si vas tú que si va otra persona en tu lugar –contesto recargándose en la illa y balancease ligeramente. –además no se me ocurre a quien más llevar –

Ante la primera respuesta Sapphire había sonreído inconscientemente, una emoción extraña había recorrido su cuerpo, subiendo por su pecho y bajando lentamente hasta su estomago. Ante la segunda respuesta, todo gesto de alegría desapareció del rostro de la chica, "no se me ocurre a quien más llevar". _Quiere decir que me está invitando solo por compromiso_ pensó la castaña al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

– Bien –dijo Sapphire y se levanto de la mesa, tomando su plato y su tenedor para llevarlos al fregadero.

Ruby se había quedado esperando la respuesta de la chica, pero al ver que se había levantado la miro confundido. No parecía que le fuera a contestar, así que decidió preguntarle.

– Entonces… ¿me acompañaras? –dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando la nuca de Sapphire.

La castaña solo lo miro con desdén y salió de la cocina. El chico se quedo mirando el lugar por el que Sapphire había desaparecido y estaba más perplejo que antes. _Ah, perfecto_ pensó Ruby mientras abría los brazos y los dejaba caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Primero el baño y ahora… ¿esto? _¿Pues qué le hice? _Se pregunto el moreno un tanto enfadado. Empezó a preguntarse si el extraño humor de Sapphire se debía a cambios hormonales y dándole la razón a esa teoría, decidió mantener distancia si quería sobrevivir, por lo menos, hasta el día siguiente.

…

– ¿Qué te pasa Sapphire? Esta muy distraída –pregunto seriamente un joven alto de cabello negro y corto. Su semblante era calmado, pero en ese momento detonaba preocupación. Estaba mirando seriamente a la castaña, que estaba acomodando unas blusas en orden del número de talla.

– No es nada Diamond, en serio –contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se encontraba en una bodega donde almacenaban las entregas que recibían de las distintas marcas de ropa que manejaban. Físicamente, Sapphire se encontraba trabajando, pero su mente se distraía muy fácilmente. De repente se ponía a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras intentaba realizar sus tareas con normalidad; por ejemplo, mientras ayudaba a clasificar unos vestidos recién llegados, se empezó a preguntar qué tipo de mujer tendría que ser para que cupiera en una talla 0 como la que tenía en ese momento en sus manos. Dichos desvaríos la llevaron a pensar en todas aquellas adolecentes que sufrían de anorexia y bulimia, terminando con unos pensamientos descabellados sobre lo mal que los hombres pueden llegar a tratar a las mujeres. Estos pensamientos la tuvieron ocupada por más de 10 minutos en los que seguía sosteniendo el mismo vestido y apenas y se notaba su respiración, cosa que distraía a su superior.

Diamond estaba contando el número de entregas que habían sido realizadas, sin embargo, las constantes "ausencias" de Sapphire (quien se encargaba de revisar que los paquetes estuvieran en buen estado) hacían que perdiera la cuenta, obligándolo a traer de vuelta a la realidad a su ayudante y empezar la cuenta de nuevo.

– Estas así desde que llegaste, ¿estás segura de que no es nada? –Diamond la miraba incrédulo, observándola detenidamente.

– De verdad, no es nada. Por cierto ¿Quién pidió tanta ropa? –Sapphire hizo la pregunta para intentar cambiar el tema y despreocupar un poco a su superior.

– Naru Kisame –contesto mientras revisaba una lista en la que estaba anotando el número de entregas.

– ¿Kisame? Pero pudimos acompañarla de compras, ¿porque tuvo que pedir ropa importada? –Sapphire volteo a ver los montones de cajas que se apilaban al fondo de la bodega – ¿En serio la tienda también ofrece estos servicios? Porque a mí no me dijeron nada de esto… –

– Pero es una clienta importante –dijo Diamond en tono de resignación. –mientras ella nos pague, tendremos que soportar sus caprichos –

Sapphire frunció el ceño y se fue a revisar otras cajas que acaban de llegar. Después de un rato, una cuarta parte de la bodega estaba atiborrada de cajas. Ambos chicos miraban el montón con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

– Bueno, mañana que venga la señorita Kisame nos dirá que hacer con todo esto –suspiro Diamond y tomando a Sapphire de un hombro salieron de la bodega para regresar a su despacho.

El despacho de Diamond era casi una obra de arte; las paredes tenían un color blanco perla, destacándose notablemente del resto, pues los otros despachos compartían el mismo gris oscuro. Todos los muebles de la habitación, el escritorio, las sillas y una pequeña vitrina, estaban hechos de madera de roble. Las sillas tenían acolchados al color de las paredes sobre el respaldo y en el asiento y la vitrina estaba llena de copas, tazas, dulces y botellas que se veían muy costosas. En lugar de tener el triste foco que los demás cuartos tenían, había una lámpara que disponía de tres focos; uno enfocado al escritorio, otro a la puerta y el último al centro.

Absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba en el despacho lo había comprado Diamond; decía que trabajaba mejor si podía darle un ambiente de hogar a su lugar de trabajo. Sapphire no estaba tan sorprendida de los lujos, pues con visitar la casa de Yuki le había bastado, lo que en verdad la sorprendió, fue que consiguiera el permiso del jefe para poder remodelar la habitación a su gusto. "Solo le dije que no encontraría mejor asesor de imagen que yo y enseguida me dio el permiso" había contestado Diamond cuando Sapphire le pregunto.

– ¿Quieres probarlos? –pregunto el joven acercándole una caja a Sapphire que había tomado de la vitrina apenas entró en la habitación.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras intentaba leer lo que decía la caja, pero estaba en un idioma que ella no conocía.

– Son chocolates, me los envió un amigo que trabaja en Suiza – contesto abriendo la caja y depositando el contenido cuidadosamente sobre un plato.

Sapphire tomo uno y descubrió que su vida estaba siendo desperdiciada al no haber comido uno de esos dulces tan exquisitos antes.

– Por cierto, mañana necesito que estés aquí temprano; vendrá una clienta especial y quiero que me ayudes a asesorarla –dijo de repente el joven, haciendo que Sapphire abandonara el edén que había creado el dulce chocolate y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿clienta especial? –Dijo con el dulce en la mejilla –Es Kisame ¿no?- dijo un tanto confusa, Diamond nunca la llamaba "cliente especial" a menos que fuera ella a quien se refería.

– No, se trata de… una amiga –un extraño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Diamond junto con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Cosa rara, debía de ser una amiga muy, muy especial, porque su superior no mostraba amor más que por la comida; ya fueran dulces, platillos de concurso o una bolsa de papas fritas de la tienda de al lado.

Sapphire lo miro incrédula y se trago el chocolate que tenía en la boca. – Esta bien, ¿a qué hora quieres que venga? –

– Dijo que estaría aquí a las 3 –contesto pensativo mientras posaba su puño en la barbilla. –Entonces llega como a la 1 –dijo sonriente.

– ¿¡Qué? ¿Por qué estar 2 horas antes? –pregunto la chica mirándolo escéptica.

– Tienes razón, mejor llega a mediodía –dijo nervioso Diamond aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

– ¡Diamond! –Sapphire lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. A veces su superior podía a llegar ser bastante incoherente, como lo estaba siendo ahora.

– Perdona Sapphire es que estoy algo nervioso –se disculpo el joven rascándose detrás de la nuca y con mirada arrepentida. –Es que hace mucho tiempo que no la veo –dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Sapphire lo miro y sonrió ligeramente. A pesar de que era un poco más grande que ella, a veces se comportaba como un niño. –Tranquilo, estaré aquí lo más pronto que pueda –dijo la castaña recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y sujetando los brazos de esta. –Tú no quieres que este aquí para asesorarla ¿verdad? –Diamond levanto la vista y vio que Sapphire lo miraba sonriente.

– Claro que si, por eso eres mi ayudante –se excuso –Bueno, también me haría bien algo de compañía para que los nervios no me traicionen –confeso al ver la penetrante mirada de su compañera.

– Hubieras dicho eso desde el principio –contesto Sapphire levantándose y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cadera. –No te preocupes, estaré aquí antes que ella –aseguro la chica dando media vuelta y caminado hacia la puerta. –Me tengo que ir, quede de ayudar a Yuki con unas cosas de la escuela –dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

– Este bien, entonces te veré mañana por aquí –dijo Diamond con una sonrisa relajada, característica de él.

– Nos vemos –se despidió Sapphire agitando la mano antes de cerrar la puerta, alcanzo a ver como Diamond le sonreía y agitaba la mano al mismo tiempo que ella.

* * *

**Jo jo jooo. Yo de nuevo, pues ahi esta. Me disculpo por no haber subido el cap antes, pero es que las fiesta de fin de año, navidad, reyes, entre otras cosas, me absorbian. Este capitulo es mas como un conector; no hay mucha accion, solo recapitulamos parte del pasado y anunciamos parte de lo que vendra en el siguiente, no se preocupen, el proximo saldra mas rapido qque este (creo que fue demasiado descaro de mi parte tardarme tanto). De cualquier forma, espero y les haya agrado este y gracias por leer, y por sus reviews, son los que me motivan a escribir por mas tarde que sea (como dato, este cap lo acabe a las 3 de la madrugada)¡ Hasta el proximo Capitulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10. Mejillas rojas, pulso acelerado... ¡La enfermedad del Amor!

– ¡Ya llegue Dia! –anuncio la castaña al entrar al despacho de su superior, sin embargo, nadie se encontraba ahí.

Había salido temprano de la escuela para poder estar ahí antes de las 2, pues Diamond no le dejaba de enviar mensajes por la noche preguntándole que tan temprano estaría ahí. Se le notaba muy nervioso, por eso le resultaba extraño que no se encontrara en su despacho, a punto de darse un tiro o intentando trepar por la paredes.

– ¿Diamond? –llamo de nuevo la chica. Lo busco por toda la tienda hasta que una chica le dijo que se encontraba en la bodega. Sapphire fue hacia allá dando grandes zancadas. Conforme mas se acercaba, la cantidad de gente iba aumentando; 3, 5, 10, 20… ya no podía contar a las personas, solo veía un gentío que corría de aquí para allá cargando cosas como maniquís, cajas, prendas de ropa y demás cosas de la tienda. Era realmente extraño ver a tanto personal en un solo lugar; estaba empezando a asustarse, ¿y si le había pasado algo a Diamond?

Acelero un poco más el paso y abrió de golpe la puerta de la bodega, para encontrarse con un nervioso Diamond dando órdenes a diestra siniestra, parado en el centro del lugar.

– Qué los maniquís estén limpios y las prendas bien puestas –dijo señalando a un chico que llevaba 2 maniquís trabajosamente, uno bajo cada brazo.

– Combinen bien los colores, mínimo tres máximo cuatro, vestimos gente no payasos –dijo señalando a una chica de anteojos que se corría de un lado a otro recogiendo vestidos de las cajas.

– ¡Tú el de la gorra! Trae las cajas que ya se usaron y vuélvelas a acomodar en donde estaban –grito señalando a un chico de gorra azul que tenía pinta de despistado.

– Pero yo soy de intendencia –dijo el chico levantando los hombros.

– Bueno, tú, chico de intendencia, hazme el favor de ir por las cajas que ya se usaron –repitió amablemente, de manera que el chico de gorra no pudo protestar y fue a regañadientes por las cajas.

_¿Y si le había pasado algo a Diamond? _Oh, sí. Los incontrolables nervios de su superior pudieron más que él, haciendo pagar a todo el personal de la tienda por ello.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –pregunto Sapphire, aunque ya se temía que la respuesta involucraba a cierta "cliente especial".

– Ah, Sapphire que bueno que llegas ¡POR TODOS LOS POKEMON! ¿Por qué viniste vestida así? –pregunto el joven bastante exasperado tomando a la chica de los hombros y viéndola de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué tiene? –pregunto inocentemente estirando la playera roja que llevaba puesta. Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba largo, así que parte del dobladillo estaba destrozado, su playera roja combinaba con sus zapatos deportivos y tenía una pañoleta del mismo color amarrada a la cabeza.

– ¡La señorita no te puede ver así! ¡Dianne! –llamo Diamond. Inmediatamente una joven de baja estatura y ojos verdes se les acerco.

– ¿Si, señor? –pregunto educadamente esperando ordenes.

– Lleva a Sapphire a los vestidores y búscale algo más formal para vestir –dijo mientras volteaba a todas partes. –No, mejor ponle esto –dijo tomando una blusa gris –Esto y esto también –dijo poniendo un par de prendas oscuras. – ¡Oh no! Es demasiado oscuro –dijo Diamond sujetando su cabeza como si esta fuera a explotar –Busca algo que combine mejor Dianne, no tengo cabeza para pensar en la combinación adecuada, haz la ver bien –dijo Diamond y agito su mano indicándoles que se retiraran

– Como diga señor –dijo Dianne y antes de que Sapphire se diera cuenta, la chica la tomo del brazo y la arrastraba hacia los vestidores de la tienda.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero me gusta la ropa que traigo! ¡DIAMOND! ¡Deja de desquitarte conmigo! ¡Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo! ¡Nada…! –Y con esos alaridos, Sapphire se perdió de vista tras la puerta mientras Diamond agitaba la mano en señal de despedida al tiempo que decía –Nos vemos en un rato –

…

Después de media hora la tienda se veía completamente diferente a lo que era antes. Los maniquís vestían nuevos atuendos y la ropa estaba acomodada por talla, modelo y color. Todo el personal tenía puesto un traje gris, con pantalón para los hombres y falda para las mujeres; hasta los de intendencia tenían un sencillo traje color azul oscuro. En la puerta principal, se extendía una enorme alfombra con tonos grises y azules. Habían colgado del techo una serie de adornos de cristal en forma de espirales y estrellas con numerosos picos. Los focos de la enorme araña fueron cambiados por unos de mayor intensidad, alternándolos con los ahorradores que se encontraban antes; de manera que el destello de los focos con más Watts se reflejaba en las figuras de cristal que colgaban del techo, dándole una imagen creativa y mas iluminada a la tienda.

Diamond estaba repasando los últimos detalles; verificando que la ropa estuviera bien acomodada, que los maniquís estuvieran en la pose más natural posible… pero faltaba algo, algo que pensó, estaría dentro de unos 15 minutos, pero que había tardado todo ese rato sin saber qué rayos había ocurrido.

– ¿Dónde está Sapphire? –pregunto mirando a ambos lados.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era que se encontraba aun en los vestidores. Dianne había sufrido mucho en esa media hora, pues estuvo forcejeando por 20 minutos con Sapphire para quitarle la ropa que llevaba, cosa a la que la castaña se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto Dianne le puso un par de prendas que había escogido para ella, Sapphire dejo de pelear con la chica, pues al verse al espejo le pareció que no se veía tan mal, sin embargo Dianne opino diferente y en menos de 10 minutos la hizo probarse 3 combinaciones diferentes, hasta que la chica de ojos verdes quedo satisfecha al llegar a la cuarta.

Sapphire se miraba al espejo un tanto ruborizada; llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a la rodilla, como adorno tenía un cintillo color rosa palo que rodeaba su torso, marcando donde terminaba su busto. Los zapatos eran cerrados y con un tacón muy bajo (por eso de que Sapphire nunca había usado tacones en su vida). Quizás fuera que no se había puesto una falda o vestido desde que tenía 3 años, pero se sentía expuesta. Le agradaba lo que sus ojos veían en el espejo, pues a pesar de que no era su estilo, se veía bastante bien, pero no dejaba de abrazarse y jalarse el vestido intentando cubrir un poco mas de piel.

– ¿Ya terminaste de cambiarte Sapphire? –Dianne abrió la puerta del vestidor y miro asombrada a la castaña que había volteado hacia ella. – ¡Guao! Te ves estupenda –dijo la chica de ojos verdes mirándola de pies a cabeza. Sapphire no pudo evitar abrazarse de nuevo. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica al ver a la castaña en esa postura insegura.

– No lo sé, no me siento… extraña –dijo mientras juntaba las piernas y se pegaba el vestido a las piernas. –Es como estar desnuda de la cintura para abajo –dijo mientras se metía el vestido entre las piernas.

– ¡No hagas eso! Lo arrugaras –la reprendió Dianne. –Bueno como es la primera vez que usas vestido supongo que podemos usar algo para que no te sientas tan incómoda – Dianne miro hacia ambos lados y salió del vestidor. Cuando regreso, tenía un short blanco y se lo entrego a Sapphire. –Solo por ser la primera vez, después tendrás que aprender a portarlo correctamente –Dianne cruzo los brazos y espero a que Sapphire saliera del vestidor.

…

Diamond empezaba a impacientarse, faltaban 20 minutos para que llegara su amiga y Sapphire no aparecía. Desesperado, había empezado a caminar hacia los vestidores en busca de la chica, pero se detuvo cuando Dianne apareció caminando rápidamente hacía él.

– Misión cumplida señor –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Diamond la miro como esperando que dijera algo mas, pero como no dijo nada, volteo hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a su ayudante.

–…Dianne… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto a no ver a nadie detrás de ella. La chica se volteo con el ceño fruncido y al ver que se encontraba sola con Diamond regreso sobre sus pasos. Cuando volvió a aparecer, tenía a Sapphire sujetada del brazo, mientras la castaña caminaba a regañadientes y con las mejillas coloreadas de un ligero tono rosado.

– Misión… Cumplida señor – repitió Dianne sujetando aun a la castaña, para evitar que escapara de ahí.

Diamond la miro fijamente, de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que Sapphire se sintiera una muñeca en aparador.

– Dianne… Eres increíble –dio Diamond en un susurro –Excelente trabajo –dijo mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la castaña sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Solo espero que no opaques mucho a la señorita –dijo más para sí mismo que para las chicas.

– Me alegro que le agrade señor –contesto Dianne y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se retiro del vestíbulo. Sapphire volteo a verla y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento antes de que se perdiera de vista tras una puerta.

– Muy bien, ahora quisiera que todos actuaran de forma natural –pidió Diamond hablando a los empleados que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. –Casuales, atendiendo a los clientes con la mayor espontaneidad posible; no quiero que la señorita piense que hizo todo esto por ella o se enfadara –diciendo esto último en voz más baja.

Los empleados comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones, unos a la sección de ropa deportiva, otros a la de damas y muchos otros desperdigándose por toda la tienda para instalarse en sus puestos de trabajo.

Exactamente 20 minutos después, una flamante limosina se detenía frente a la tienda, llamando la atención de la gente que miraba curiosa. La puerta de atrás se abrió, dejando salir a un señor entrado en años, con el cabello entrecano y con un frac en color negro. Caminó hacia la puerta contraria de la que había salido y en el momento en que la abrió, anuncio su llegada a la tienda.

Un par de pequeños pies calzados con unas zapatillas color celeste se posaron en el pavimento, los curiosos que se encontraban alrededor de la limosina emitieron gritos de asombro al ver a la joven que había salido de la limosina; su cabello era largo y lacio, quedando por debajo de sus hombros y de un color negro azulado, tenía un par de broches color amarillo que sujetaban su cabello a ambos lados de su rostro. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla al color de sus zapatillas; celeste, adornado con un moño blanco en su cintura. En su cuello reposaba una cadena de oro, con un simple diamante en forma de corazón.

La chica miro hacia la tienda con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía estar muy feliz de estar ahí. –Bien –dijo con una dulce voz a modo de suspiro –Ya es hora –

Diamond se encontraba en su despacho, con las manos entrelazadas y los codos clavados en su escritorio. Su mirada estaba perdida, no se le veía nervioso, más bien parecía estar inexpresivo, como si el alma de Diamond hubiera desaparecido, dejando atrás su cuerpo.

Sapphire estaba de pie a un lado de él, observándolo con preocupación y desesperación a la vez. Movía su pie izquierdo frenéticamente, haciéndolo sonar contra el azulejo del piso. Diamond ya tenía poco más de 15 minutos en ese estado, sin moverse, casi sin parpadear. La paciencia de Sapphire estaba llegando a su límite. Más de una vez había tratado de calmar a su superior, hablando con él, dándole palmadas en la espalda e incluso le había preparado un té, sin embargo sus intentos de calmaron no funcionaron como esperaba; Diamond se había desconectado de lo que lo rodeaba y ahora intentaba concentrarse en calmar sus nervios. Su concentración se notaba a leguas, pues había fruncido el ceño ligeramente y relajado su respiración, sin embargo, después de 5 minutos parecía que se había bloqueado, pues no movía ni un musculo y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

– Esto es una exageración Diamond –dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Su superior no pareció haberla escuchado. –Diamond, te estoy hablando ¡DIAMOND! –grito la chica, el susodicho dio un respingo y volteo a verla con gesto ofendido.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto inocentemente.

– ¿Que qué pasa? –Sapphire lo miraba como si no lo conociera –Hiciste un cambio radical en la tienda y por si fuera poco me hiciste cambiar de ropa –dijo tomando la falda del vestido y levantándola levemente. – ¿Por qué te pones así por esta chica? –y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, espero la respuesta de su superior.

– Ya te dije que es una amiga… –contesto desviando la mirada.

– ¡Amiga mi…! –Sapphire se contuvo de terminar esa frase con alguna palabra grosera que expresara mejor la frustración que sentía. –Mira, imagino que ha de ser muy especial para ti esta chica, pero tienes que controlarte. L o ultimo que ella querría es verte así –contesto más calmada y viendo con compasión a Diamond.

El joven la miro fijamente a los ojos, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir. En ese momento pareció que su alama regresaba a su cuerpo, pues el brillo regreso a sus ojos y sus labios de movieron componiendo una dulce sonrisa.

– Gracias Sapphire –dijo levantándose y abrazando a la chica. Sapphire no esperaba eso, pero sonrió ante dicha acción y lo abrazo.

– No te preocupes Diamond, a cualquiera le pasa –dijo mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. El sonido de la puerta hizo que se separaran y observaran a quien los había interrumpido.

– Oh, lo lamento –dijo la chica que acababa de llegar a la tienda. Detrás de ella se encontraba todo el personal de la tienda, todos los veían con miradas asombradas, otros con picardía y unos cuantos más con vergüenza.

Diamond palideció de golpe y parecía tener toda la intención de salir corriendo y saltar sobre el primer auto que pasara por ahí; mientras que Sapphire miraba hacia la puerta sin entender el asombro de los empleados.

– Señorita Berlitz –dijo el señor que había abierto la puerta de la limosina. –Le dije que esperara a que nos atendieran –

– Perdona Sebastián, es que estaba ansiosa por ver a Dia –contesto la chica volteando a ver a su mayordomo. –Pero creo que está ocupado –dijo regresando la mirada hacia donde están Diamond y Sapphire.

– Oh no, para nada –dijo la castaña agitando una mano. –A decir verdad, estaba esperando tu llegada ¿verdad Diamond? –y Sapphire volteo a ver al susodicho.

Diamond estaba paralizado, y los colores todavía no regresaban a su rostro; sudaba frio. Estaba tan nervioso que no escucho cuando Sapphire le hablo y seguía viendo a la chica de cabello negro azulado.

Sapphire empezó alarmarse de que Diamond no contestara, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Discretamente (tómese ese "discretamente" como sarcasmo) camino hacia donde estaba él y le dio un codazo en las costillas. – ¿verdad que SÍ Diamond? –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

El joven reaccionó, pero solo atino a asentir ligeramente. Todos lo observaban con suspicacia, y como Sapphire pudo darse cuenta de que su superior no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con una clienta tan especial, decidió acercarse a la chica.

– ¿En qué podemos servirla señorita…? –dijo a tono de quien espera que le digan su nombre, pero el mayordomo se adelanto y contesto antes de que la chica pudiera decir una palabra.

– La señorita Berlitz desea que el joven Diamond sea quien la asesore, lo hizo saber cuándo aviso de su visita –

– Bueno, si usted cree que el joven Diamond puede asesorarla en esas condiciones... –dijo Sapphire volteando a ver a su superior; se había desplomado sobre su silla, pero seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, como había estado hace unos minutos exactamente. Sapphire estuvo a punto de ir hasta él y zarandearlo para que reaccionara.

– No hay problema con eso, permiso–contesto el mayordomo y entro al despacho de Diamond, cerrando la puerta en las narices de los demás empleados que miraban la escena con curiosidad.

El mayordomo llamado Sebastián saco una taza del juego que Diamond guardaba en su vitrina y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de la misma; sacando cajas de distintos tés.

Sapphire miraba al mayordomo con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo; ella ya había intentado lo del té, había funcionado, pero solo un poco pues después Diamond entro en su esto de letargo total; así que dudaba un poco que ese señor pudiera hacer algo mejor. Recordando la razón del estado de Diamond, Sapphire volteo a ver a la chica; ella tenía un gesto presumido en el rostro al ver a su mayordomo combinar y mezclar hierbas de té. A primera vista parecía ser muy arrogante y algo presumida, pero si miraba detenidamente sus ojos, podía atisbar un poco de preocupación por el joven que se encontraba casi inconsciente sentado frente al escritorio.

– Ya está listo –anuncio el mayordomo depositando una taza llena de un liquido humeante enfrente de Diamond; mas el chico no se movió. Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio en los cuales tanto el mayordomo como la chica voltearon a ver a Sapphire. La chica se sintió incomoda con sus miradas penetrantes pero después reparo en que era una señal que decía "haz que lo beba" y la castaña tuvo que arreglárselas para hacerle tomar el té a su superior.

– Vamos Diamond, bébelo –dijo mas para ella que para él. Tomó la cabeza de Diamond y la acercó a la taza, de manera que sus labios rozaran el borde de ésta. Inclino la taza y vertió un poco del líquido en la boca de su superior; percibió un aroma picante, aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué era. En ese momento Diamond reacciono y empezó a toser.

– ¿Sapphire? –dijo Diamond mientras se enderezaba y se apoyaba ligeramente en el escritorio. La castaña le sonrió y volteo a ver al mayordomo y a la chica. Diamond la imito y se topo con la mirada de la chica; por poco y palidece de nuevo, de no ser porque tomo la taza y le dio un gran sorbo.

– Hola Dia, gusto en verte de nuevo –dijo la chica fijando su mirada penetrante en Diamond. El chico se deshizo en disculpas, alegando que estaba bajo mucha presión por culpa del trabajo (Sapphire lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada) a lo que la chica contesto que no había problema, que entendía perfectamente que no era un trabajo fácil ser asesor de imagen.

– Bueno, entonces, ¿te parece si recorremos la tienda ahora? –pregunto Diamond mucho más animado que antes.

– Bueno, hay unos asuntos en los que quiero que me ayudes Dia –dijo tomando un semblante más serio. –Sebastián, ¿te molestaría comentarle a Diamond sobre ello? –pregunto mirando a su mayordomo.

– Será un placer señorita, pero ¿acaso no quería usted qué...? –empezó a decir el señor, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

– Oh, no te preocupes –dijo volteando a ver a la castaña. –Esta joven se ofreció al principio para ayudarme con mis asuntos aquí, así que no veo inconveniente en que ella me asesore –dijo con una sonrisa angelicalmente falsa plasmada en sus labios. –A menos que ya no desee hacerlo – dijo con un tono arrogante en su voz.

A Sapphire le había molestado el tono que estaba usando, pero extrañamente le recordó a cierta personita que vivía con ella; por lo que sonrió por instinto y se adelanto a la chica.

– Por mí no hay problema alguno señorita Berlitz –dijo al momento que caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría, esperando a que la chica saliera.

La señorita Berlitz no esperaba esa reacción de Sapphire, pero supo disimular su asombro. Se levanto y salió por la puerta seguida de la castaña, dejando al mayordomo y a Diamond en el despacho.

– Así que tu nombre es Sapphire ¿verdad? –pregunto mientras examinaba un par de prendas por las que pasaban.

Sapphire asintió y recibió las prendas que hace un momento estaba observando la chica.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí?–dijo la chica volteando a verla, sus ojos se veían mas azules bajo las luces de la tienda.

– Pues… como un mes y medio –contesto pensativa mientras caminaba detrás de la chica hacia un aparador.

– Vaya, es poco tiempo –dijo la chica mirando los vestidos que se encontraban puestos en el aparador con una mirada nostálgica. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –dijo dejando de ver los vestidos y volteando a ver a Sapphire, que la miraba sorprendida.

– Ehh… Sí, claro –dijo un tanto desconcertada ante la mirada seria y penetrante de la chica.

– ¿Qué hay entre tú y Diamond? –pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Sapphire no entendía el motivo de esa pregunta, estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón de ella cuando vio que la chica acortaba distancia entre ellas.

– Ahh… nada, solo soy su ayudante –dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar tener a la chica más cerca.

– ¿Su ayudante? ¿Desde cuándo los asesores de imagen necesitan ayudantes? –pregunto la chica aun con el ceño fruncido.

Sapphire soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa y procedió a contarle como es que había obtenido su trabajo. Conforme iba relatando la historia, el gesto de la chica pareció relajarse y cuando hubo terminado su rostro está completamente serio y su puño izquierdo descansaba sobre sus labios, que mordía suavemente en señal de estar meditando sobre algo.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban abrazados cuando abrí la puerta? –pregunto aun con semblante serio.

– Ah, eso es otra historia –dijo Sapphire sonriendo ligeramente. –Diamond estaba demasiado nervioso por tu llegada, así que intente calmarlo hablando con él –explico la castaña mirando como la chica adoptaba un gesto de sorpresa. –Supongo que el abrazo fue como decir un "gracias" –

– ¿Estaba… nervioso… por mi? –dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Sapphire arqueo una ceja en señal de desconcierto. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?

La chica se llevo ambas manos al pecho y su rubor se extendió por su rostro. Estuvo unos segundos así, cuando de repente miro a Sapphire con una sonrisa radiante; era diferente a la anterior que le había dedicado, se veía sincera y sin rastros de arrogancia. La castaña estaba completamente desconcertada ante su cambio de actitud y la manera en que ahora la veía.

– Entonces no hay problema –dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Sapphire entre las suyas. –Es un placer conocerte Sapphire –

– Ahh… igualmente –dijo nerviosa mirando sus manos esperando a que la chica la soltara.

El resto del día fue mucho mejor, la señorita Berlitz era en realidad muy amable y simpática, se mostraba bastante accesible con todo lo que Sapphire le mostraba. Sin embargo, sus gustos eran demasiado exigentes al momento de escoger ropa; primero llenaba los brazos de Sapphire de miles de prendas, después iban a los vestidores y se probaba todo. Y por ultimo regresaba todo el montón de ropa (solo que ahora sin gancho y sin doblar) a los brazos de Sapphire, quien tenía que colocarla en su lugar solo para después ir de nuevo tras la chica y las innumerables prendas que le daba.

– ¿Vas a tener una cita o algo así? –pregunto Sapphire recuperando el aliento después de regresar de dejar la ropa en su lugar.

– Tengo unos asuntos del trabajo –contesto la chica viéndose al espejo del vestidor con un hermoso vestido blanco de cuello tipo ojal; el dobladillo le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas. –Pienso quedarme una temporada aquí así que tengo que reabastecer mi guardarropa –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para admirar el discreto escote que tenía en la espalda. –Creo que me quedare con este –dijo satisfecha por lo que sus ojos veían en el espejo.

– ¡Perfecto! –dijo Sapphire un tanto aliviada. Se sentía cansada de tanto correr por la tienda en busca de más ropa.

– Bien, ahora necesito buscar algo más formal para el trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que a Sapphire se le caía el alma a los pies.

– ¿Mas formal? ¡Pero si con ese te ves estupenda! Además no parece que sea casual –dijo Sapphire en un intento por convencerla.

– ¿Tú crees? –dijo mientras veía su vestido una vez más. –No, yo creo que necesitare algo más formal para la reunión del trabajo –dijo a su reflejo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña amenazaba con tirarse al suelo y ponerse a llorar.

La tarde se le fue en acompañar a la señorita Berlitz en sus compras, ayudándola a escoger entre prenda y prenda. Aunque en realidad la que le aconsejaba era la señorita Berlitz, pues Sapphire, en lo que respecta a modas, estaba totalmente perdida.

– No es tan difícil, mira para tener una combinación aceptable tienes que combinar máximo 3 colores –dijo la chica mientras Sapphire la escuchaba interesada. –Se puede hacer con 4 pero no es muy recomendable si no eres buena haciéndolo –dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña que no perdía detalle.

Ambas estaba sentadas en los vestidores, con miles de bolsas llenas de ropa rodeándolas. E l resto del personal ya se había marchado pues el reloj de pared marcaba las 10 en punto.

– Los accesorios también son importantes, pero no abuses de ellos, tanto te pueden hacer lucir bien como causar el efecto contrario –puntualizo la chica muy seria. Sapphire la seguía mirando asombrada, pero al parecer ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto desconcertada.

– Tus ojos… –dijo en un murmullo. – ¡Son grises! –dijo triunfante. Todo el rato que llevaba con ella le habían intrigado sus ojos, pues con cada prenda que se ponía parecían cambiar de color; si se ponía rosa, se veían cobrizos, si usaba café tomaban un hermoso color chocolate y si usaba azul celeste (como en ese momento) se veían color cielo.

– Ah, sí –dijo con una sonrisa. –Son grises, a mucha gente le cuesta trabajo adivinar el color de mis ojos –dijo ligeramente sorprendida.

– Me imagino, pero me gusta más como se ven en gris –contesto Sapphire devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Disculpe la interrupción señorita –dijo Sebastián tocando en el marco de la puerta de los vestidores. –El joven Diamond ha aceptado la propuesta y pregunta cuando desea que empiece –

– Oh –exclamo la chica al mismo tiempo que se paraba. –Dile que le llamare – Y el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza. –No… No te preocupes Sebastián yo se lo diré –dijo con una sonrisa – además creo que ya es un poco tarde para estar aquí –volteo a ver el reloj que marcaba las 10 con 5 minutos–Sera mejor que vaya a despedirme –y sin decir nada más, salió en dirección al despacho de Diamond.

Diamond se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio, tenía la mirada perdida, pero no como lo había estado hace unas horas, más bien parecía pensativo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a la señorita Berlitz. Diamond ya no se sentía tan nervioso como para sobresaltarse, pero si bajo los pies del escritorio y se levanto para recibirla.

– Dia, perdona por mi comportamiento de hace rato, fue un malentendido –dijo sin rodeos la chica mientras cruzaba la habitación para abrazarlo. Diamond estaba impresionado por el abrazo, pero igual no dijo nada y solo poso sus manos sobre la delicada espalda de la chica.

– Perdóname tú, estuve actuando como un estúpido –dijo Diamond con los ojos cerrados, aun sin romper el abrazo.

– ¿Sabes? Sapphire es una chica muy linda, no me sorprendería que te gustara –dijo mirando la nuca de Diamond con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡¿Qué? –Diamond abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo de la chica. –Oye, no… yo no… no es lo que crees… a mi no... –empezó a tartamudear Diamond, a lo que la chica solo respondió con una risita burlona.

– Ya lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –Pero en verdad no me sorprendería –dijo y a continuación depósito un fugaz beso en su mejilla para después salir caminando rápidamente por la puerta. – Ah, por cierto, yo te llamo para avisarte cuando puedes empezar, gracias Dia –dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y cerraba la puerta.

Diamond se quedo de pie en donde estaba, tocándose la mejilla en la que recibió el beso y sonriendo como un tonto a la puerta cerrada de su despacho, cuando unos minutos después apareció Sapphire por ella, cosa que lo hizo salir de su estado de ensimismamiento.

– Ya se fueron –suspiro la castaña – ¡Como compra esa chica! ¡De milagro dejo algo en la tienda para los demás clientes! –dijo con el cansancio reflejado en la voz.

Diamond la miro y sonrió ante las palabras de Sapphire. –Al parecer le agradaste –dijo recordando el comentario que había hecho la señorita Berlitz antes de irse.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, no es una mala persona –dijo con una sonrisa mientras toma asiento frente al escritorio de Diamond. – Aunque si se aprovecho demasiado de mi buena fe ¡Estoy agotada! –dijo mientras se escurría en la silla. Diamond solo se rio discretamente y empezó a guardar unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.

– Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a casa o Ruby se preocupara por ti –dijo Diamond mientras acomodaba sus cosas y tomaba un abrigo que estaba colgado del perchero.

Sapphire no se movió de inmediato, sus mejillas estaban tomando un tono rosado al imaginar a Ruby realmente preocupado por ella. Pero entonces, recordó algo.

– Tengo que devolver esto a Dianne –dijo mientras levantaba un poco la falda del vestido que llevaba, Diamond volteo a verla mientras abría la puerta.

– Puedes quedártelo si quieres – Sapphire lo miraba con asombro y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. –Lo descontare de tu paga –Ahora lo miraba con enfado y con los brazos rígidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. –Bueno, la mitad –dijo finalmente y cerró la puerta.

Sapphire se quedo en medio del despacho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras admiraba el vestido y dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Tuvo que regresar a casa caminando, pues para cuando salió ya no había transporte hacia el departamento.

Con su ropa en una bolsa de la tienda, camino las 3 cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a su destino, cuando encontró a Ruby caminando hacia ella, le tomo un poco de tiempo reconocerlo, pues con la oscuridad que reinaba en la calle solo distinguía parte de él. Tenía una chamarra azul oscuro, una playera blanca y unas bermudas beige, con un par de tenis a juego. Miraba en todas direcciones, como si buscara algo, o alguien. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sapphire lo llamo, ganándose la atención del moreno quien se detuvo a observarla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa. – ¿Ruby? –lo llamo nuevamente al ver que no le contestaba. El chico estaba observando el vestido que llevaba puesto, o más bien estaba observando cómo se veía Sapphire con el vestido puesto. La chica se dio cuenta y dijo –Ah, es un regalo de Diamond, bueno no exactamente un regalo porque me lo descontara de mi paga –dijo volteando los ojos al cielo.

Ruby sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Es casi medianoche y tu todavía no volvías –dijo ligeramente sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo lamento es que Diamond tuvo unos… ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? –pregunto la chica con recelo mientras veía como el sonrojo de Ruby pasaba a cubrir toda su cara.

– ¡Claro que no! Solo salí a dar un paseo… sí –dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

– Es algo tarde para pasear ¿no crees? Además está empezando a refrescar ¿y tú sales en bermudas? –replico Sapphire arqueando una ceja viendo como Ruby desviaba la mirada.

– Tú tienes un vestido, deberías tener más frio que yo –contesto el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

– Pero yo no salí a dar un "paseo" –contesto la castaña haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. –Francamente tengo algo de frio, pero no pensé que ese asunto de Diamond me fuera a tomar tanto tiempo –dijo con voz cansada.

Ruby suspiró. –Como sea, volvamos antes de que haga más frio –dijo caminando de regreso al departamento. Sapphire lo vio alejarse y en seguida apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

– ¿Ya no iras a pasear? –pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.

– Se… se me quitaron las ganas –Ruby había desviado la mirada para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Sapphire.

Sapphire no replicó, se limito a sonreír y caminar hacia el departamento con Ruby a su lado.

…

Pasada una semana, las bajas temperaturas y los arboles desnudos anunciaban la llegada del otoño; por todos lados se gente comenzaba a sacar sus abrigos y las hojas de los arboles caían, cubriendo las aceras. La escuela estaba cubierta de estas hojas, haciendo una alfombra de colores naranjas, cafés y dorados para los estudiantes. En ese momento, se escucho el timbre de la escuela sonar, indicando el inicio de una nueva clase. Al mismo tiempo, se podía escuchar que no muy lejos de ahí los fuertes pasos de un chico que corría hacia el instituto. Su cabello negro se alborotaba con el aire y su respiración era el único ruido que se escuchaba a parte de sus pasos; apenas escucho el timbre de la escuela y apresuro el paso, entrando como un rayo a la escuela y subiendo las escaleras.

En uno de los tantos salones del instituto, se encontraba el profesor de química pasando lista. Los alumnos estaba sentados en sus lugares, unos platicando entre sí, otros escribiendo y unos cuantos viendo por la ventana en lo que esperaban a que el profesor terminara de nombrarlos.

Sapphire era una de las que se encontraba viendo por la ventana, esperando a que cierto moreno apareciera en la entrada de la escuela. A su lado se encontraba Wally, quien la miraba y volteaba impaciente a la puerta de vez en cuando.

– Sapphire... –la llamo Wally, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y volteando hacia la ventana. – ¿Donde está Ruby? –

– Cuando salí en la mañana seguía dormido –contesto la castaña. –Anoche llego muy tarde de trabajar así que creo que se desvelo –dijo mientras volteaba a la ventana. –No sé en donde pueda estar, solo espero que no llegue... –

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Ruby que apoyaba su mano en su rodilla en busca de un descanso donde recuperar el aliento, mientras que con la otra, sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

– Tarde joven Ruby –dijo el profesor apenas levantando la vista para verlo por encima de sus gruesas gafas.

– No es tarde ¡Son 5 minutos de tolerancia, estoy en el límite! –dijo en un suspiro, pues no había tomado aire suficiente para hablar.

El profesor señalo el reloj que indicaba las 9 con 6 minutos. A Ruby se le fueron los colores del rostro al ver como la manecilla señalaba unos milímetros adelante del 1. El moreno desvió su mirada al reloj que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

– ¡Mire! ¡Estoy a tiempo! –dijo mostrando su muñeca ante la cara del profesor, que se limito a fruncir el ceño.

– Joven Ruby, las horas que tomo en cuenta conforme a mi horario son las de este reloj –señalo el reloj de manecillas del salón. –Así que la hora que marque el suyo me es irrelevante –

– ¡Pero es solo un minuto! –replico el moreno, tenía la esperanza de que el profesor se apiadara de él después de ver lo exhausto que estaba por haber corrido hasta ahí.

El profesor se giro para verlo, Ruby contaba con que su poder de convencimiento fuera suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y al parecer estaba funcionando, pues el profesor había sonreído ligeramente…

Ruby suspiro, se encontraba de pie fuera del salón esperando a que sonara el timbre. El profesor solo se había burlado de él haciéndole creer que lo dejaría pasar. Y por si eso no fuera poco, tendría que reponer la clase que se estaba perdiendo al término de sus demás materias, por lo que todos sus planes de la tarde estaban arruinados. El moreno solo bajo la cabeza, derrotado. Solo volteaba de vez en cuando a la ventana del salón; podía distinguir a Sapphire, que estaba distraída escribiendo algo en su cuaderno mientras todos los demás escuchaban el monótono parloteo del profesor. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para no ser descubierta, pero solo por unos breves segundos, pues en cuanto tenía oportunidad bajaba la vista hacia su cuaderno para seguir garabateando. A su lado, Wally también escribía en su cuaderno, pero a diferencia de Sapphire, él parecía anotar lo que el profesor decía. Su miraba iba del profesor a sus notas, con gesto de concentración en el rostro. El moreno suspiro de nuevo y se recargo en la pared; miro su reloj y apenas habían pasado 8 minutos. _¡¿Solo eso? _Se quejó. En definitiva, esa sería la clase más larga del día…

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes empezaban a salir de los salones, deteniéndose a charlar o en camino a su próxima clase. Ruby seguía apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con gesto irritado. Cuando sus compañeros de clase empezaron a salir, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Se quedo frente al salón, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que echaba chispas.

– Debí haberte despertado antes de salir –dijo una castaña que se había posado frente a él apenas salió de la clase. Traía la mochila al hombro y miraba a Ruby con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios.

– Solo se me hizo un poco tarde –replicó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño ante la sonrisa de Sapphire.

– Como digas –contesto sarcásticamente. –Deberías hablar con tu jefe sobre quedarte hasta tarde trabajando –dijo en un tono más serio, mirando al chico con preocupación.

– No puedo decirle eso –se excuso el moreno. –Cuando acepte ser el cocinero del banquete me comprometí a estar presente en los preparativos –había cerrado sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en la pared. –Cosa que no podre hacer hoy –se quejo abriendo los ojos, mirando al techo con enfado.

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas al profesor? Quizás ahora sí se apiade de ti… –Sapphire sonreía de lado al ver el gesto irritado que Ruby le dedicó.

– Ese maestro me odia –dijo Ruby sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. –Apuesto a que si mi vida dependiera de él, o movería un dedo para ayudarme –

– ¿Entonces por qué no avisas que no podrás ir? Supongo que saben que estudias, así que también deben saber que esto es una causa de fuerza mayor –

Ruby estaba a punto de replicar, para él era más importante estar cocinando que estudiar, pero sabía que era un requisito si es que quiera ser todo un maestro en las artes culinarias. Sin embargo, se quedo mirando a Sapphire al mismo tiempo que una idea cruzaba por su mente.

– ¿Podrías ir tú a avisarles? –Sapphire lo miro sorprendida ante dicha petición. –Se supone que tengo que ir a supervisar la cocina, pero ya que no voy a poder ¿podrías hacerlo por mí? –

La castaña arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del moreno. – ¿Yo? Pero si no se en donde trabajas –

–No hay problema con eso, te daré la dirección –Ruby empezó a rebuscar en su mochila, buscando una hoja de papel y una pluma. Se puso la pluma en los labios y siguió revolviendo su mochila, cuando sintió como una corriente de aire cálido recorría su oreja, causándole escalofríos.

– ¡AAAHHH! Eres un idiota Naota! –dijo el chico soltando la pluma y tapándose la oreja con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

– Vamos, sé que te gustó – dijo entre risas y tratando de disimular esa sonrisa divertida tan característica de él.

Sapphire se había sobresaltado con la repentina llegada de Naota, pero más le sorprendió ver su extraña manera de saludar a Ruby. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente de indignación ante el comentario del castaño.

– Eres un enfermo... –dijo Ruby inclinándose para recoger la pluma con una mano sobre su oreja aún.

– Yo lo vengo diciendo desde que lo conocí, pero nadie quiere creerme –dijo un pelirrojo que se aproximaba a ellos con paso lento. Sus manos reposaban en sus bolsillos mientras que sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre una castaña que había volteado la vista al escuchar su voz.

– Hola Sapphire –saludo el pelirrojo. Ruby levanto la vista y se quedo observando a ese par con el ceño fruncido.

La chica parecía algo sorprendida, pero no hizo más que sonreír abiertamente y devolver el saludo.

– Hey Ruby ¿Qué dices si saliendo de la escuela vamos a divertirnos a otro lado? –Naota pasó un brazo por el cuello de Ruby, quien lo miraba con desconfianza. –El fin de semana no me bastó –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– No puedo y aunque pudiera, no querría –contesto zafándose del agarre de su amigo. –Tu concepto de diversión no es el mismo que el mío –

– Vamos no seas aguafiestas –contesto mirándolo ceñudo.

– Ya te dije que no –dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su mochila y empezaba a escribir en el.

– ¿Exactamente qué es lo que piensas hacer un lunes por la tarde? –Naota se volvió hacia el pelirrojo que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

– El día es lo de menos, podríamos ir a tomar algo –Naota junto sus manos y miro hacia el techo. –Ir al cine y comer juntos y quizás… –su mirada se posó en Ruby quien no le hizo el menos caso. – ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no quieres ir? No es divertido si no puedo hacerte sufrir –dijo cruzando su brazos y mirando ceñudo al moreno.

– Tiene que quedarse a reponer una clase –Sapphire se le adelanto y la mirada de Naota se poso en ella.

– ¿Una clase? Si entras a las 9 ¿Cómo pudiste perderte una clase? –Ruby no contesto, solo termino de escribir y le entrego el papel a Sapphire, ignorando olímpicamente a Naota.

– Toma, no está muy lejos de aquí. Tendrás que salir a las 5 para estar ahí a tiempo –Sapphire observo el papel mientras Dan los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Naota acercándose al pedazo de papel que la castaña sostenía.

– Un favor que Sapph me hará –contesto mientras se ponía la mochila al hombro. Sapphire lo miro a los ojos con gesto sorprendido pero no dijo palabra alguna. ¿Cuándo había dicho ella que sí? _Bueno, da igual_ pensó. De todos modos no tenia da que hacer ese día. Como bien dijo Dan, era lunes, inicio de semana y el día en que todos estaban crudos por estar de fiesta Sábado y Domingo.

– Qué mal… Y yo que pensaba invitarte a ti Sapphire –La castaña volteo a ver a Naota quien la miraba con su peculiar sonrisa. Tanto Ruby como Dan lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Naota invitando a Sapphire?

– ¿A mí? –contesto perpleja. – ¿Por qué no invitas a alguna de tus admiradoras? Apuesto que ellas estarían encantadas –dio volteando a los pasillos, buscando a alguna chica que se sonrojara al ver a Naota.

– Tengo ganas de algo diferente –contesto con esa sonrisa aun en los labios. Era indignante ¿Quién demonios se creía? Los ojos del moreno parecían 2 llamas de fuego que amenazaban con quemar a todo aquel que los viera directamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Sapphire?

– Es una lástima, yo ya tengo cosas que hacer –dijo la chica agitando el papel en frente de su cara. Ruby se cruzo de brazos y miro a Naota con gesto triunfante. Ajá! Se había adelantado, Sapphire iría al restaurante y Naota tendría que conseguirse otra víctima para sus malvados planes.

– Bueno, eso es hoy pero ¿Qué tal otro día? ¿Te parece el jueves? – ¿Qué acaso no se rendía nunca? ¿No notaba la mirada asesina que él le estaba lanzando? Ruby volteo bruscamente hacia la chica que miraba al castaño con el ceño fruncido y algo sorprendida por sus palabras. _Vamos, dile que no_ le dijo Ruby dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo la chica no podía escucharlo ahí.

– No puede –una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno y volteo a ver de dónde provenía. Dan estaba cruzado de brazos y su ceño fruncido se había pronunciado más. Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo sin tratar de ocultar la sorpresa de sus rostros.

– ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Naota. Ruby miraba expectante al pelirrojo. Le alegraba que Sapphire no pudiera Salir con Naota, pero ¿Por qué no iba a poder? ¿Qué tenía pensado decir Dan?

– Porque… Porque va a salir conmigo –dijo finalmente con un ligero rubor, apenas perceptible, en sus mejillas. Ruby palideció de golpe. ¿Salir con él? ¿Cuándo demonios habían quedado en eso? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho Sapphire? Su miraba fue a parar a la castaña, que miraba sorprendida al pelirrojo. Al parecer ella tampoco sabía que iba a salir con Dan…

Naota seguía mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos. De repente su gesto cambio a una sonrisa picara que tomo a Dan desprevenido.

– Ya te estabas tardando Dan –contesto mientras lo sujetaba del cuello a modo de abrazo. El pelirrojo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Sapphire tenía la vista clavada en él y Ruby lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y asombro.

– Bueno, supongo que mejor lo dejamos Sapphire –dijo el castaño soltando a Dan y caminando hacia el pasillo. –Veamos qué movimiento piensas hacer ahora –dijo en un murmullo que solo él escucho y cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Naota se perdió de vista y los tres chicos se quedaron viendo sin nada que decir. Ruby estaba recargado en la pared, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Su imagen era retadora; si alguien osaba acercarse a él en ese momento, él lo hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle lo que le hicieran.

Dan, por su parte, tenia los brazos colgando inútilmente a ambos lados costados de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba despeinado por el agarre de Naota y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los 2 chicos que se encontraban frente a él.

Sapphire miraba alternadamente a Ruby y a Dan, sin entender ni pizca de lo que había pasado. Bajo la mirada y se topo con el papel que Ruby le había dado. Había olvidado que esa tarde tendría que ir al restaurante donde trabaja el moreno.

– Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mi próxima clase –anuncio, aunque no estaba muy segura de quela hubiera escuchado, pus ninguno de los 2 dio señales de vida. – Luego los veo –y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Ruby y Dan se quedaron solos. El pelirrojo no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a los ojos, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal; no por el hecho de que inventarse una cita con la castaña, sino porque sabía lo que su amigo sentía por ella. Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero no podía negar lo que él sentía, por mucho que estimara a Ruby no podía negar lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Ruby levanto la mirada, clavándola con furia en los ojos verdes del pelirrojo. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba; Él ya lo sabía, Sabia que lo que sentía por Sapphire no era algo normal entre amigos, sabía que la quería como algo más, que era especial para él… y aún así se había inventado una cita con ella. Pudo haber inventado una excusa mejor, como por ejemplo que la castaña tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo o algo por el estilo. Pero no, ese no era su estilo. Ruby bufó y camino en dirección contraria a Sapphire. Quizás el no fuera tan observador como Dan, pero no era ciego y por más coraje que le diera aceptarlo, sabía que su amigo la veía como algo más que una simple amiga.

El pelirrojo se quedo de pie en el pasillo, su mirada estaba clavada en entre el piso y la pared mientras que sus puños se apretaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su intención era evitar que Naota invitara a salir a Sapphire y aunque había sido un éxito, no midió las consecuencias y termino arruinándolo. Ahora tenía una cita con Sapphire a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentía el malo del cuento, quizás debió dejar que Naota la invitara, así Ruby lo habría molido a golpes y asunto arreglado, pero no; tuvo que meterse en donde no lo llamaron. Tal vez en el fondo si quería salir con Sapphire, tal vez si le gustara. Al fin y al cabo ella no era una chica fea, al contrario. Le parecía bastante atractiva. Pero no podía, no podía gustarle. No después de que su mejor amigo le confesara que él sentía lo mismo por ella. ¿Era lo mismo? ¿Ruby sentía lo mismo que él respecto a la castaña? Dan ya sabía la respuesta mucho antes de plantearse la pregunta. No. Él lo había estado observando durante mucho tiempo, a decir verdad, desde que lo conoció. Sabía que el trato que le daba a Sapphire no era el de un amigo común. Su mente voló hasta aquellos días en los que conoció a ese par tan peculiar. Al principio pensó que eran hermanos, de no ser por sus notables diferencias físicas y de personalidad; Ruby protegiendo constantemente a Sapphire, quien no oponía resistencia y se volvía pequeña ante la presencia del moreno. Aunque la castaña no reparaba en todos los detalles que Ruby tenía con ella, él si los notaba. Había creído que eso era un cariño de hermanos, pero después de verlos discutir por primera vez en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, supo que eso era otra cosa. No estaba del todo seguro de tener la razón, incluso algo en su interior le dijo que no podía ser, pero estaba seguro de que eso era amor. Uno muy extraño por cierto, pues para él, el amor no incluía peleas sin sentido como las que ellos tenían.

Dan soltó un suspiro. Y camino por los pasillos con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Al final tendría que aceptar que quizás Sapphire si le gustaba un poco. El contraste que ella tenía con él le gustaba le hacía sentir diferente a como se mostraba ante la gente. Los pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que acaba de sonar y acomodándose bien la mochila, se encamino hacia su próxima clase.

* * *

**WOW es el más largo que he hecho. **Me gusto ^^ más la parte en la que Sapphire le dice ¡Amiga mi...! a Diamond. Ahi le pueden agregar el sustantivo que mas les guste (polainas, perro, etc...) Pensaba ponerle lo que dice Tom en la pelicula de "500 dias con ella" ya saben "Friends my balls!" pero recorde que ella no tenia... bueno si tiene pero no de ese tipo XD

Bueno, pues ya ve, no me trade tanto y es que ya habia puesto las 10 hojas reglamentarias de mis capitulos, pero contaba muy poquito y la historia quedaba a medias, asi que tuve que ampliarlo un poco más (en este cap son casi 20 ^^U)

Espero y les haya gustado! en lo personal me gusto y me rei al principio cuando lo estaba escribiendo (tanto que mis padres empezaron a dudar de mi salud mental) Ya saben. Agradezco su reviews. Muchas gracias! me ponen feliz y me animan para el proximo cap. Gracias a **xxconchixx, Sakura-Selene, vali y Amiko Howlett. **Gracias por sus reviews me alegra ver que si llevan el curso de la hisrotia y no me han abandonado * le sale una lagrimita* gracias.

En cuanto al proximo cap... no tengo idea. XD En verdad, ando algo ocupada ultimamente asi que no les puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero la conti sigue en pie. Me dare una escapada en mis ratos libres y me pondre a escribir para sacarlo lo mas pronto que pueda.

Nos vemos en los reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11 Celos

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –

– Ya te dije que tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso estamos aquí –

–Pero si es tu amigo ¿no deberías confiar en él? ¿Además por qué tengo que venir contigo? –

– Porque no tenía otra opción y ya cállate que nos van a descubrir –

– Pero es que no deberíamos de... –Una mano amortiguo el sonido de su voz, jalándola hacia una pared cercana en donde ambos chicos se ocultaron.

– No sabía que fueras tan bueno en los juegos del tiro al blanco –la voz de una castaña ahogo los gemidos que daba la chica por quitarse la mano de Ruby de encima. Ambos se quedaron callados y observaban la escena con interés.

– Bueno, cuando era pequeño mi papá solía traerme a este tipo de lugares, así que tengo algo de practica –contesto un pelirrojo ligeramente sonrojado antela mirada de fascinación de Sapphire. La chica cargaba un enorme cocodrilo de peluche con el que apenas y podía caminar.

Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones. Después de aquel encuentro en los pasillos de la escuela donde Dan se invento una cita con Sapphire, la chica acepto gustosa la invitación. Ruby estaba anonadado ante la accesibilidad de la castaña, pero más que nada estaba indignado. Él la había invitado al banquete de su trabajo y se enfadó con él y Dan se inventaba una cita con ella y aceptaba como si nada. Eso era algo que no entendía de ella. Desde que se entero de que saldría con su mejor amigo intento averiguar a qué lugar irían, recibiendo como respuesta un "no te importa" por parte de la chica. No quería que ella saliera con Dan, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que el pelirrojo sentía por Sapphire, así que no podía arriesgarse.

Como evitar que saliera era prácticamente imposible se planteo la idea de seguirlos. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada si Sapphire no le decía a dónde irían. Una tarde que se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela entre clases, se encontró con Yuki, no era que tuviera mucho contacto con la chica, de hecho solo la conocía por Sapphire, pero una idea le llego a la mente en cuanto sus caminos se cruzaron. Sapphire le había dicho a Yuki que irían a un parque de diversiones, solo tuvo que preguntarle a la rubia para saberlo. Ya no necesitaba preguntarle nada más, sin embargo la rubia empezó a sospechar de la actitud del moreno. "¿Por qué querías saberlo?" esa simple pregunta basto para que Ruby se pusiera nervioso. Yuki siguió preguntando, atando los cabos sueltos que dejaba Ruby tras su plan, de manera que no teniendo alternativa, invento la excusa de querer ir a ese lugar, pero que no podría ir con Sapphire, invitándola a acompañarlo. La rubia lo miro con desconfianza, pero acepto la invitación. Solo por averiguar qué demonios se traía entre manos.

Cuando la pareja pasó de ellos, Ruby soltó a la chica, que tomo una bocanada de aire y miro ceñuda al moreno.

– Deberíamos dejarlos en paz –

– Ni hablar, ¿y si se le ocurre hacerle algo malo? –contesto Ruby viendo como Dan se ofrecía a cargar semejante peluche y Sapphire se disculpaba.

– ¡¿Cómo va a hacerle algo malo? ¡Solo míralos! –dijo la chica señalando al pelirrojo, que no oponía resistencia ante los suaves tirones de Sapphire por subirse a un juego acuático que se encontraba cerca.

Ruby frunció el ceño ante esta escena y se volteo bruscamente –Mira Yuki, si te quieres ir, vete. Pero yo me quedo aquí; ya te lo dije, tengo un mal presentimiento –

– Sabes perfectamente que no me iré, no sé de qué seas capaz si te dejo hacer lo que quieras –

– Bueno, entonces si te vas a quedar ayúdame, pero no me estorbes –contesto el moreno de mala gana.

– ¡No me hables así! –dijo la chica molesta.

– ¡Baja la voz! –respondió Ruby con gesto molesto. Esto irrito más a la rubia que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

– Dejemos algo en claro Ruby, tú no me vas a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer –Yuki había puesto las manos sobre sus caderas y miraba al moreno con desprecio. Ruby se giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la chica y brincar asustado por la penetrante mirada asesina que la rubia le dedicaba.

– V-vale –Yuki relajo su gesto y suspiro.

– ¿A esto me has invitado? La verdad no es que me este divirtiendo mucho espiando la cita de mi mejor amiga… –

– Si te hubieras limitado a solo decirme a dónde irían, no estarías aquí –le reprocho Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia estaba que echaba chispas, de repente, su gesto se relajo demasiado rápido y su mirada se volvió comprensiva. –Estás celoso – dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

El susodicho se sonrojo hasta más no poder. – ¡¿Q-qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡P-por supuesto que no! –dijo en voz alta, la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos volteo a verlos con curiosidad. – Me preocupa que Dan le haga algo malo y luego regrese toda triste al departamento. Y luego tendré que levantarle los ánimos y ella se enfadara conmigo y me golpeara hasta que… ¡Deja de reírte! –grito el moreno enfadado ante la risita que soltaba Yuki con cada una de sus excusas.

– Tal para cual… –dijo la chica entre risas.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Ruby más perplejo que antes.

– No, nada. ¿Entonces estas espiando a Sapphire por tu propia seguridad? –dijo Yuki con una mirada escéptica.

Ruby guardo silencio unos minutos. La verdad sonaba algo ridículo pero no tenía una excusa mejor en ese momento así que asintió ligeramente.

Yuki puso sus manos en la cintura y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. –Está bien, pero si quieres seguirlos sin que se den cuenta tendremos que actuar como una pareja –

– ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? –Ruby se señalaba a sí mismo y a Yuki.

– ¿Algún problema? Después de todo tú me invitaste –la rubia tenía esa mirada asesina de nuevo, por lo que Ruby retrocedió un par de pasos y negó energéticamente con la cabeza. Salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a caminar unos cuantos metros detrás de Dan y Sapphire.

– Tendremos que subir a los mismos juegos que ellos, vamos –dijo Yuki mientras tomaba el brazo de Ruby.

– ¡¿Qué haces? –dijo el moreno dando un brinco al sentir el agarre de la chica.

– Me comporto como tu pareja, idiota –contesto irritada.

Ruby no contesto, solo desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y dejo que la chica caminara a su lado.

Como el juego consistía en una travesía por el río, les costó un poco de trabajo seguirles la pista entre tantas curvas y cascadas que atravesaban. Como era de esperarse, todos salieron empapados. Apenas salió Ruby del juego y dirigió su mirada a la castaña que estaba empapada saliendo del bote, tomando la mano de Dan para ayudarse a salir. Se le veía bastante feliz, a ambos. Hubo un extraño sentimiento que le lleno el pecho en ese momento, era doloroso verlos así, ver que ella podía pasarla bien sin que él estuviera cerca.

– ¿Ya me piensas ayudar o te piensas quedar ahí parado todo el día? –Ruby volteo rápidamente, perdiendo la concentración sobre sus sentimientos para encontrarse con una Yuki mojada hasta los pies y mirándolo con reproche. Extendió una mano hacia la chica y la ayudo a salir del bote con gentileza.

Fue en ese momento cuando el pelirrojo sintió un impulso de voltear hacia atrás, vislumbrando a una rubia con falda a la rodilla que salía completamente empapada de uno de los botes. ¿Por qué llevaba falda? No negaba que se viera bien, pero llevar una a un parque de diversiones no era precisamente una idea brillante, sobre todo si piensas subirte a un juego acuático como lo acababa de hacer.

– ¡Mira eso Dan! ¡El juego del martillo esta libre! ¡Vamos, tengo que probarlo! –dijo mientras señalaba un juego cercano y aceleraba el paso hacia la salida.

El moreno desvió la mirada de aquella chica rubia y le sonrió a Sapphire para después seguirla.

…

– ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre traer falda a este lugar? –Yuki estaba en el baño de chicas, exprimiendo su falda para sacar los litros de agua que había sacado del juego del río. Después de comprobar que su falda no podía estar más arrugada de tanto exprimirla, salió del baño para encontrase con Ruby, quien miraba como Sapphire golpeaba energéticamente con el martillo una palanca que media su fuerza mientras Dan sostenía ya 3 peluches en sus manos, impactado y un poco asustado por la fuerza de la chica.

– ¿Sabes? Es un tanto irónico que una persona tan decente como tú se enamore de alguien como ella –dijo la rubia apenas y adivino a quien observaba tan minuciosamente el moreno.

– ¡¿Enamorarse? –dijo escandalizado. – ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no estoy… –Ruby empezó a decir la frase pero no la término debido a que un par de ojos miel, pertenecientes a la rubia, le observaban incrédulos.

– No soy tan tonta –Yuki poso una mano en su cintura mientras seguía observando como Ruby intentaba desviar su mirada. –Aunque he de admitir que si me engañaste por mucho tiempo, no pensé que ella en verdad de te gustara –

– ¿Por qué dices que es irónico? – Ruby por fin había conseguido sostenerle la mirada. La rubia no contesto enseguida, de un momento a otro sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

– Porque son muy diferentes. –contesto con sinceridad. –Sapphire es muy audaz, despistada y a veces imprudente y tú eres un modelo del buen gusto, refinado y cortes... Todo lo contrario a ella–

– Pero si tu no me cono... –empezó el moreno.

– No hace falta que te conozca, es la impresión que das –contesto la chica. –Además, así soy yo también –dijo acomodándose la camisa y tratando de planchar un poco su falda.

Ruby la miro sorprendido ¿Ella se parecía a él? Bueno, era una posibilidad. Honestamente nunca había puesto mucha atención en Yuki, pero ahora que recordaba todas esas ocasiones en las que tuvo un contacto con ella (que fueron muy pocas) se dio cuenta de que extrañamente las actitudes de la rubia era muy parecidas a las suyas; los almuerzos elaborados, la manía de tener todo ordenado, el buen gusto para vestir y por supuesto la modestia (quizás ésta no tanto).

– Se están alejando, vamos –dijo Yuki y jalo el brazo de Ruby para no perder de vista a la pareja que se dirigía a otro juego.

– ¡Esto es genial! ¡Tiene mucho tiempo que no me subo a una montaña rusa! – Sapphire era como una chiquilla, brincaba de u lado a otro reprimiendo la emoción que sentía por subir a aquel juego. Dan solo la miraba con una sonrisa muy cálida, nada característico en él.

– El único problema es que hay bastante gente –dijo de repente el pelirrojo.

– No te preocupes, la espera lo vale –contesto la castaña con la mirada iluminada.

Unos metros atrás, Ruby y Yuki se encontraban formados. Yuki se levantaba de puntillas para no perder de vista a la dichosa pareja.

– No estamos muy lejos, si tenemos suerte, subiremos junto con ellos – dijo para sí misma. –Lo que me molesta es que haya demasiada gente –dijo irritada, cruzando los brazos y mirando ceñuda a las personas a su alrededor. Ruby volteaba hacia al final de la fila constantemente, por lo que pensó que debería de estar igual de impaciente que ella.

Cuando al fin era su turno, la rubia se percato de que tanto Sapphire como Dan subirían junto con ellos, dándoles una oportunidad para observarlos más de cerca.

Subieron a los vagones y Yuki rápidamente se aseguro en el asiento sin perder de vista a ese par que se encontraba con un vagón de diferencia del de ellos.

– Este lugar es perfecto, no nos podrán escuchar desde aquí y si tenemos suerte y los de adelante no hablan nosotros si los oiremos –dijo la rubia en un tono serio. –Hay que estar atentos ante cualq… ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Yuki al ver el semblante del moreno; su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba frio, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y tenía la mirada clavada en el sinuoso camino que se alzaba frente a ellos.

En ese momento el vagón comenzó a moverse y los gritos de emoción del resto de los pasajeros hicieron que el moreno se sobresaltara.

Yuki lo miro preocupada al ver que Ruby no contestaba, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de por qué volteaba constantemente a la salida cuando se encontraban en la fila.

– No me digas que no te habías subido antes… –dijo la chica mirando angustiada el rostro del chico. La cabeza de Ruby apenas y se movió en un gesto afirmativo.

– ¡¿y me lo dices ahora? –pregunto la chica histérica ante la mirada perdida de Ruby. El chico se giro lentamente hacia ella y movió los labios intentando articular palabra alguna.

Se encontraban subiendo una pendiente, los vagones avanzaban lentamente a un mismo ritmo y se podían apreciar claramente las conversaciones de todos los pasajeros.

– ¿Te habías subido antes? –pregunto Sapphire al pelirrojo, un par de asientos más adelante.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.

– ¿Y no te asusta? ¿No tienes nervios o algo así? –insistió la chica.

Dan volvió a negar con la cabeza, volteando su mirada hacia Sapphire.

– ¿por qué? –pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

– Porque vengo contigo –contesto sinceramente.

Sapphire lo miro fijamente y le dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas, regresando su mirada al hermoso paisaje del parque que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Se encontraban a punto de llegar a la cima, un grupo de chicos de los últimos vagones que gritaban a coro animando al vagón a subir, rompieron en gritos al llegar al punto más alto de todo el parque. La gente del parque se podía confundir con pequeñas hormigas de colores que se movían por todo el lugar, a lo lejos se distinguían los arboles como pequeños arbustos y los autos se veían a una escala muy pequeña.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dan miedo las alturas? ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRMELO AHORA! –El grito se escucho en todos los alrededores del parque, unos segundos después los vagones cayeron en picada uno tras otro, a una velocidad que obligaba a toda persona permanecer pegada al asiento.

Durante todo el tiempo que duro el juego, Sapphire no paro de reír. Hubo un momento en el que una curva la tomo desprevenida y se sujetó al tubo del vagón, tomando accidentalmente la mano de Dan, sin embargo no pareció importarle. Dan no había dado señales de sorpresa hasta ese momento, su rostro estaba de un color escarlata y su mirada se desviaba continuamente hacia la castaña. Yuki miraba a Dan con el ceño fruncido, ¿en verdad le gustaba tanto Sapphire? Era raro verlo avergonzado, y más por una chica. En menos tiempo del que ella hubiera deseado, el juego termino, dando una gran sacudida a todos los pasajeros en cuanto paro bruscamente frente a la línea de salida.

Yuki intento acomodarse el cabello, había olvidado amarrarlo antes de subir. Entonces recordó por qué no se había sujetado el cabello y volvió su vista hacia Ruby quien se encontraba completamente pálido e inconsciente, desplomado en el asiento tal cual muñeco de trapo.

– Maldición ¡Despierta Ruby! –dijo tomándolo del cuello y abofeteándolo para hacerlo reaccionar sin éxito alguno.

…

Escuchaba gente, mucha gente caminando en diferentes direcciones, otras muy cerca y otras no tanto. Sentía calor en el rostro ¿En dónde estaba? Intento abrir los ojos pero una luz brillante lo obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado, al parecer al aire libre, pues una ligera brisa acaricio su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos, protegiéndose de la brillante luz con una mano y tratando de levantarse con la otra.

– Al fin despiertas –dijo una voz conocida bastante cerca de él.

Ruby no dijo palabra alguna, solo se reincorporo en donde había estado recostado. Se encontraban en una especia de plaza, en donde la mayoría de los puestos de comida, tiendas y juegos de azar se encontraban. Era bastante amplia, en el centro había una enorme fuente en la que los más acalorados se acercaban lo suficiente para que la brizna del agua los refrescara. Ellos se encontraban a un costado de la fuente, sentados en una banca observando como el resto de los visitantes parecían disfrutar del parque. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a buscar la razón de que él se encontrara ahí. La encontró en un puesto lejano, donde se encontraba comiendo junto con Dan mientras se paseaban alrededor de la plaza.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te daban miedo las alturas? –la voz de Yuki llamo su atención, volteando a ver a la rubia quien lo miraba preocupada.

– Había otras prioridades de por medio –se limito decir mientras cerraba los ojos y se desplomaba sobre el respaldo de la banca. Yuki estuvo a punto de replicar, pero un ruido proveniente del estomago de Ruby hizo que callara de inmediato. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los reclamos de su estomago, el rubor de su rostro subió tres tonos más al escuchar a una risueña Yuki que intentaba disimular su sonrisa.

– Toma –La rubia le ofreció una pequeña caja de almuerzo en donde al parecer tenía arroz frito. – Nunca me ha gustado el tipo de comida que venden aquí, por eso vine preparada –Ruby no pudo disimular su asombro; en verdad tenían cierto parecido, el también odiaba la clase de porquerías que la gente de los parques suelen vender como comida. Todo este tiempo pensó que él era raro, pues Sapphire siempre se lo decía cada que se comportaba así.

Ambos estuvieron comiendo en silencio; Yuki mirando cabizbaja hacia su almuerzo y Ruby sin perder de vista a Sapphire. Apenas termino su almuerzo, Yuki fue la primera en hablar después de aquel largo rato.

– No entiendo por qué haces esto –dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. -¿Acaso no es tu amigo? –Yuki lo miro con tristeza, en verdad le era muy difícil entender por qué se comportaban así.

Ruby no contesto de inmediato, desvió su mirada de la rubia para detenerla en aquel pelirrojo que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Sapphire decía mientras seguían caminando alrededor de la plaza.

– Lo es… era… no se –Yuki lo miro confundida. – La verdad es que no se que sienta él por ella – dijo Ruby apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

– No lo sé, quizás… que él pueda hacerla más feliz que yo –contesto Ruby con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Yuki no supo que decir ante tales palabras. Conocía perfectamente a los hombres, sus 3 hermanos lo eran, la mayoría de sus amistades también, en fin, prácticamente vivía rodeada de ellos, así que había aprendido a conocerlos un poco más que cualquier chica de su edad. Sin embargo aun podían darle una que otra sorpresa; un hombre normal habría contestado posesivamente, como si alguien pretendiera quitarle algo que por derecho es suyo. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Ruby era que él no pudiera hacerla feliz, que lo que él le daba no fuera suficiente, que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano… que fracasara en quererla. Esa era una respuesta que pocos hombres dan, pocos lo suficientemente valientes para dar lo imposible por esa persona, pocos que se atreven a decir que tienen miedo de perder lo más importante. Pocos que saben lo que en verdad es amar a alguien.

– No creo que nadie pueda hacerla tan feliz como tú –dijo en un murmullo la rubia, Ruby escucho lo que dijo y la miro sorprendido.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Sera mejor irnos de aquí –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, evitando la pregunta del moreno. –Se están alejando –Yuki se giro divertida hacia Ruby. –Solo que si suben a la rueda de la fortuna tú no iras, es demasiado extremo para ti –y se alejo riendo ante la cara de enfado del chico.

El siguiente juego era una especia de cueva que una vez habiendo recibido la explicación del juego descubrieron que se trataba de un laberinto. El juego consistía en que dos parejas se adentrarían al laberinto buscando la forma más rápida de salir, evadiendo los obstáculos que se intercalaban en el viaje. Tendrían que utilizar los pasadizos secretos del juego para encontrar la salida, ya que ningún camino daba directamente hacia ella y aquél equipo que llegara antes que el otro ganaría un premio.

– Suena bastante interesante –dijo un pelirrojo despues de que una señorita les explicara las condiciones del juego.

– Entonces ¿se animan a entrar? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

Dan se giro hacia la castaña que estaba a su lado. – ¿Qué dices? –pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

–Bien, intentémoslo –dijo Sapphire sonriente.

– Entonces permítanme llevarlos a la fila por favor –dijo la chica, quien guio a la pareja hasta la entrada del juego.

Tan pronto como la chica regreso, se topo con Ruby y Yuki que miraban la cueva con extrañez.

– Hola chicos ¿quisieran entrar? –pregunto la chica.

– Pues no es exactamente que... –

– ¡Sí! ¡Si queremos! –dijo Ruby con energía interrumpiendo a Yuki. Estaba contento de que hubiera sido un juego al nivel del piso en donde pudiera vigilarlos sin preocuparse de su pequeña fobia a las alturas. La rubia frunció el ceño y cuando abrió la boca para reclamar la chica la volvió a interrumpir.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! Bien les explicare las reglas del juego mientras vamos a la entrada... –

– ¿Ya podemos entrar? –pregunto Sapphire con los brazos cruzados a un chico que se encontraba en la entrada del juego.

– Lo siento, pero tenemos que espera al equipo contrario para que ambos entren al mismo tiempo –

– ¡Es que tardan mucho! – se quejo la castaña inflando sus mejillas a modo de berrinche.

– Pueden irse colocando estos listones, ustedes son el equipo azul –dijo entregándoles un par de listones de ese color. –Pónganselos en un lugar visible y no los pierdan –

Dan tomo su listón y se lo anudo en la muñeca, mientras tanto Sapphire intentaba amarrarse el suyo al brazo izquierdo.

– Te ayudo –se ofreció el pelirrojo anudándole el listón al brazo con un pequeño moño.

– Gracias... –

– Bien chicos, el equipo contrario está listo –dijo el chico de la entrada. –Si tienen problemas y desean salir solo tienen que llamarnos. A la cuenta de tres entraran, uno… –

– Dos... –dijo la chica del juego observando al moreno ponerse en sus marcas para entrar rápidamente y a la rubia que mira nerviosa el interior de la cueva.

– ¡Tres! – dijeron ambos al unísono y se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar al par de parejas que habían entrado cual rayos a la cueva.

Estaba muy oscuro, había pequeñas antorchas que alumbraban tenuemente la estancia, pero no lo suficiente para distinguir el camino. Yuki no se había movido cuando la chica dijo "tres" así que Ruby solo la tomo de la mano para jalarla hacia adentro. En ese momento estaba corriendo un pequeño tramo de camino cuando la rubia grito.

– ¡¿Quieres para de una vez? –

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el moreno deteniéndose frente a la chica. Ruby intento soltar su mano de la de Yuki, pero ella lo aferro aun más fuerte.

– No… no es nada solo… no hay que correr –dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

Ruby la miro extrañado ¿Yuki nerviosa? Eso era nuevo. Definitivamente algo le incomodaba. Parecía que la chica le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, pues en seguida de plantearse la idea de que algo de incomodaba, la rubia dijo con voz temblorosa.

–No… no me gustan los lugares oscuros ¿de acuerdo? –

– ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? ¿Y te quejas de mí? –dijo Ruby con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

– Es un miedo mucho más lógico que el tuyo –contesto ofendida.

– Bueno, si como digas… Entonces ¿Me ayudaras a buscarlos o quieres salir de aquí? –

– ¿Buscarlos? –pregunto la rubia confundida. - ¿Entonces no vamos a por el premio? –

– Por supuesto que no, solo tenemos que encontrarlos y guardar distancia –contesto. –Además no podemos llegar primero, nos descubrirían de inmediato –

– Humph… tienes razón –dijo la chica con aire pensativo.

– Bueno, entonces ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto el moreno. Yuki le miro sorprendida.

– Ah, claro ¿Qué? –

– ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? deje de sentir mis dedos hace unos segundos –dijo Ruby con una sonrisa lastimera.

En otra parte de la cueva Sapphire se encontraba corriendo en todas direcciones, Dan trataba de seguirle el paso, pero la chica era muy rápida y le costaba algo de trabajo encontrarla entre la penumbra.

– Sapphire por favor, deja de correr, tenemos que avanzar al mismo ritmo para no perdernos –dijo el pelirrojo alcanzando al castaña por el hombro.

– Pero es que si no nos apresuramos el equipo rojo nos alcanzara –

– Ya lo sé, pero tampoco servirá de mucho que nos separemos… –dijo en tono serio.

– De acuerdo… –contesto la chica tomando a Dan de la mano. –Entonces no te separes de mí –

– ¿Qué? –murmuro el pelirrojo sonrojado ante el agarre de la chica. –E-Espera… –

– ¡Mira, por ahí puedo ver una luz! –dijo Sapphire señalando un resplandor blanco azulado. Dan apenas y escucho lo que la chica decía, pues tan rápido como avanzo, una trampa se acciono en el piso, soltándose de la castaña por la sorpresa y cayendo en una habitación diferente.

– ¿Dan? –pregunto Sapphire en cuando sintió que el chico la soltaba. Solo alcanzo a vislumbrar como la trampa del suelo se cerraba, dejándola sola en el camino. – ¡Dan! –

– Yuki, en verdad, si quieres salir no hay problema... –Ruby tenía su brazo adolorido; Yuki había estado enterrando sus uñas en este todo el rato que llevaban caminando. Estaba casi seguro de que si la rubia apretaba más su agarre, lo haría sangrar.

– Estoy bien –dijo la chica con la mirada perdida. Soltó el brazo de Ruby un instante para situarse cerca de una antorcha.

– Pero mi brazo no… –murmuro Ruby con gesto adolorido, sobándose su antebrazo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto la rubia con los nervios de punta; había girado su cabeza rápidamente a un rincón oscuro.

– ¿Qué fue qué? Vamos Yuki estas alucinando, mira puedo llamar a la chica del juego y… –Ruby cayó en cuanto reparo que la chica no le estaba haciendo el menor caso. – ¡YUKI! –la chica dio un brinco hacia atrás, chocando con la antorcha, accionando un pasadizo que hizo girar el muro junto con ella.

– ¡Yuki! –grito el moreno corriendo hacia la pared por la que había desaparecido la rubia. -¡Yuki! ¿Me oyes? ¡Yuki! –

La chica estaba muerta de miedo, del lado en el que se encontraba no había antorchas, estaba demasiado oscuro y sin poder reprimirlo más soltó un grito de desesperación al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo cubriendo su rostro.

– ¡Yuki! ¡Necesito que me digas que fue lo que moviste para accionar el pasadizo! –pido Ruby preocupado, pero la rubia no lo escuchaba, estaba temblando y el miedo no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa. – ¡YUKI! –la susodicha cubrió sus ojos y reacciono ante su nombre. -¡Yuki, necesito que me dijas que fue lo que hiciste para hacer que se moviera la pared por favor! –grito Ruby angustiado, la chica intento respirar ondo para calmarse, pues el miedo no le dejaba pensar claramente.

– ¡FUE TU CULPA! –grito la rubia temblando de pies a cabeza. – ¡Si no me hubieras gritado yo no me habría asustado y no hubiera pasado esto! ¡Idiota! –

– ¡LO SIENTO! –grito Ruby del otro lado de la pared. Yuki se destapo los llorosos ojos, sorprendida. – ¡Se que fue mi culpa y lo siento! ¡Ahora por favor dime qué fue lo que hiciste para hacer que la pared girara! –

La rubia cerró los ojos de nuevo e intento concentrarse en lo que había sucedido, antes de que la pared girara había sentido un golpe en su cabeza.

– ¡L-la antorcha! ¡Antes de que girara me golpee con la antorcha! –

– ¿La antorcha? –dijo el moreno examinando la que se encontraba arriba de él. Ahora que la veía de cerca no era fuego real lo que tenia, era una proyección, tenía un pequeño foco en el centro que era lo que alumbraba en realidad. Siguió examinándola hasta encontrar una pequeña palanca en la parte de abajo.

– ¡La encontré! ¡¿Voy a accionarla de acuerdo? – La chica no respondió, solo espero a que la pared regresara la luz, Ruby tomo la palanca y la acciono, pero en lugar de hacer que la pared girara de nuevo, una trampilla se abrió bajo sus pies, enviándolo a otro lugar. Lo único que Yuki alcanzo a oír fue un grito ahogado por parte del moreno, la pared no se movió, y mucho menos regreso al lado iluminado.

– ¿Ruby? – pregunto con voz temblorosa.

* * *

**I'm back in the game! Jejeh, primero que nada es necesario pedirles disculpas a todos mis lectores u_u Lo siento mucho! pero entre los lios de los examenes y muchas horas de estudio (sumandole mi entrenamiento de esgrima que me deja muerta) apenas y me daba a basto para poder escribir algo ;_; En verdad DISCULPENME por hacerlos esperar tanto.  
**

**Es por eso que decidi dividir la cita en 2 capitulos. Honestamente pensaba hacer solo uno, pero cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba el doble de lo que puse en este y pues iba a ser un poco pesado si lo ponia todo de golpe. Ahora, un par de preguntas que me hicieron sobre el capitulo pasado y que no puedo contestar por MP.  
**

**Sí. Dan, Naota, Yuki y Aiko son personajes creados por mi. Digamos que mi idea original era poner solamente a Ruby y a Sapphire en el fic, pero despues me parecio divertido agregar uno que otro personaje (como Diamond, Wally, y otros que probablemente ya han visto por ahi) para darle un poco de emoción jejeh.**

**¿La enamorada de Diamond? Bueno, supongo que la mayoria ya lo sabe, pero seria trampa si te dijera quien es. Doy bastantes pistas en el cap, eso es todo lo que puedo decir ya que su nombre por lo mientras es "clasificado".**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ como siempre. A vali y a xxconchixx por seguir la historia a pesar de todo :') gracias. Recuerden, quejas, sugerencias, y demas son bienvenidos. **

**Respecto al proximo cap... humph, pues ya vieron que me emocione con este asi que se podria decir que ya lo tengo. Sol otengo que pulir unos cuantos detalles y lo subire ipso facto. **

**De nuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero el cap pueda copesar un poco mi error :') Otra cosa, no pienso abandonar el fic, asi que hasta que no anuncie el final, esto sigue! ;)  
**

**Portense mal pero cuidense bien! Hata el proximo cap!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 Celos (2ª parte)

– Oh… Era solo otra antorcha –se dijo la chica después de alcanzar el misterioso resplandor, que termino siendo una antorcha con fuego azul. Ante la desilusión de la castaña, decidió continuar ella sola el recorrido dentro de la cueva, ya que le era imposible determinar en donde había caído Dan. Sus pies andaban perezosamente por un camino silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Era muy extraño que después de que el pelirrojo hubiera desaparecido ella no se hubiera topado con ninguna otra trampa. Se detuvo frente a un pasillo oscuro, dudando sobre lo que se encontraba al fondo de este. En ese momento escucho un rugido distante.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto a nadie en particular. Su ceño se frunció a escuchar como el rugido se hacía más fuerte, pero no podía identificar que era lo que lo ocasionaba.

– ¿Ah? –Aquel ruido se escuchaba aun más fuerte y el piso había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. La chica escudriño las profundidades del pasillo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios..? –grito antes de salir corriendo de una avalancha que amenazaba con aplastarla. No veía la dirección en la que corría, solo intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquellas rocas, de manera que no pudo ver cuando tropezó con un bulto en el suelo.

– ¡Aaah! –se quejo el bulto.

– ¿Qué? –Sapphire estaba perpleja, eso no era un bulto era una persona. Pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a indagar, solo tomo la mano de esa persona y corrió a un pasillo cercano para evitar la avalancha.

– ¡Creo que me diste en una costilla! –

Esa voz era inconfundible, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Los ojos de Sapphire se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

– ¿Ruby? –pregunto la castaña intentando verle el rostro entre la oscuridad.

– ¿Sapphire? –Ruby se había puesto nervioso, no esperaba que la chica lo encontrara. ¿Qué le diría cuando ella preguntara…?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –En ese momento la avalancha termino. Ruby se adelanto y se asomo al pasillo para verificar los daños.

– Pensé que estarías en el departamento– dijo la chica esperando una respuesta.

– Yo… este… lo que pasa es que... –Los nervios del chico se reflejaban en su voz. –Me invitaron a venir y pues no pude negarme – dijo sin voltear a verla.

– ¿Precisamente aquí? ¿Quién? –La voz de Sapphire sonaba molesta, se había levantando y miraba la nuca del chico con el ceño fruncido.

– Un… una amiga –contesto sencillamente, girándose hacia la chica. – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que tendrías una cita con Dan –Eso él ya lo sabía, lo que en realidad quería saber era donde rayos estaba el pelirrojo, pues se supone que debería estar con ella.

– ¡Estaba con él! Pero al entrar al juego desapareció por una de las trampas –contesto con voz afligida, ignorando la respuesta del moreno

– Bueno, será mejor salir de aquí antes de que otra cosa pase – dijo saliendo del pasillo entre las piedras.

– Los tipos de este juego están locos... –murmuro la chica pasando entre las rocas. – ¿A quién se le ocurre provocar una avalancha en este lugar? –

– No fue tan malo –contesto Ruby tomando una de las piedras –Mira, atrápala –y arrojo la piedra hacia la castaña. Extrañamente se sentía ligera, como si se tratara más bien de un recipiente vacio.

– ¡Están huecas! –dijo tomando otra piedra y lanzándola al aire. – Aaargh ¿Me hicieron correr por nada? –dijo soltando una patada hacia un bonche de rocas que salió volando.

…

Esta oscuro, muy oscuro. Por más que abría los ojos no alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada. Llevaba unos 10 minutos caminando sin rumbo esperando escuchar algún sonido, pero nada. La cueva no parecía tan grande desde afuera ¿acaso tendría también una parte subterránea? Probablemente, porque si no, no entendía como rayos fue a parar a ese lugar. ¿Y cómo se encontraría ella? Probablemente ya se hubiera recorrido la tercera parte de la cueva en ese rato que él llevaba caminando. Dan sonrió; imaginar a la chica dando brincos por toda la cueva había sido una imagen bastante graciosa. Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era encontrarla, quizás ella también lo estaba buscando, sonrió ante tal idea. Tanto si ese era el caso o no, tendría que encontrarla.

Entre la oscuridad y la divagación de sus pensamientos, choco con una pared, haciéndolo tropezar hacia atrás, fue en ese momento cuando escucho un respingo cerca de ahí. _¿Sapphire?_ Se pregunto mentalmente. Le parecía extraño imaginar a la chica rezagada en la oscuridad, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera ella.

– ¿Q-quien está ahí? –pregunto una voz femenina. Esa no era la voz de la castaña, sonaba más dulce y mucho más asustada de lo que hubiera estado. Sujetándose de la pared, camino hacia donde escucho la voz.

– ¿Quién eres? –su intención era que la voz se volviera a escuchar, para saber en qué dirección se encontraba aquella persona.

– ¡Yo pregunte primero! ¿Quién eres? –dijo la voz con irritación. Dan frunció el ceño y camino hacia ella.

– Me llamo Dan, al parecer soy del equipo contrario –contesto. –Ahora dime quien eres tú –

En cuanto dijo su nombre, la otra persona soltó una expresión de sorpresa. Su voz se escuchaba en la parte baja de un rincón. Dan se arrodillo frente a ella, esperando una respuesta por parte de aquella desconocida. La chica no emitió respuesta alguna y solo guardo silencio ante la presencia del pelirrojo.

– Te estoy hablando ¿Quién e…? –Todo paso demasiado rápido, un ruido se escucho detrás de ellos y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera voltear para buscar el origen, la chica se había lanzado contra él abrazándolo fuertemente.

Dan intento reclamarle, pero se dio cuenta de que los brazos de la chica estaban temblando de miedo, de manera que no dijo nada y la ayudo a levantarse.

– Tranquila –dijo separándola de su cuerpo. La chica seguía temblando, por lo que temía que si la soltaba cayera desmayada. Aun así, ella tomo su brazo y se abrazo con fuerza a él.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el pelirrojo al notar que los temblores de la chica no disminuían. Yuki apretó más su brazo en respuesta, emitiendo un leve gemido que denotaba miedo.

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido de antes? –pregunto la rubia tratando de que el miedo de su voz no se notara demasiado.

– No estoy seguro, probablemente haya sido una trampa o algo así –contesto el pelirrojo mientras palpaba las paredes y empezaba a caminar.

Yuki no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, solo se sujetaba de Dan como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Llevaban un rato caminando cuando de repente se escucho otro ruido, un ruido que la sobresalto y la obligo a encajar sus uñas en el antebrazo del chico.

– ¡Ah, lo siento! –dijo mientras lo liberaba de su agarre.

– No te preocupes –dijo el pelirrojo con calma. –Mi brazo ya estaba dormido desde antes, así que no me dolió – empezó a abrir y cerrar su mano para hacer que la circulación de su brazo regresara a la normalidad. En medio de la oscuridad, no pudo ver un par de ojos miel que lo miraban con culpa.

– Sonó como un crujido –Dan le ofreció su otro brazo a Yuki, quien lo tomo suavemente. –Es casi seguro que se trata de una trampa, así que hay que movernos rápido –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Caminaron por un rato sin novedad alguna, Yuki intentando escuchar algo y Dan palpando todas las paredes a su alrededor. En un de esas, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba ubicarse utilizando su tacto, sus dedos se toparon con una piedra adherida a la pared. Se sentía muy ligera, tan ligera que cuando paso su mano por encima de ella se sumió ante su peso. El ruido sobresalto a la chica, quien se giro hacia donde se encontraba Dan con un gesto de pánico en el rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

Dan no contesto, sus oídos se agudizaron para percibir un ruido que en cuestión de segundos los alcanzo, provocando el grito de Yuki. Eran sonidos agudos, como si se tratara de agua cayendo. Pero no podía ser agua, el lugar no se veía lo suficientemente resistente para almacenar agua (al menos no lo parecía desde afuera).

Dan abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el impacto de lo que debió de haber sido agua. Obviamente no lo era, pues se encontraba seco y con el brazo adormilado gracias a la chica que lo aferraba con fuerza, probablemente asustada. Al parecer Yuki también se dio cuenta de esto, pues apenas reparo en que se encontraba bien, soltó al chico y extendió una mano hacia algo que colgaba del techo.

– Son cuentas... –murmuro la chica mientras inspeccionaba los hilos con cuentas que colgaban del techo. –Me siento ridícula –dijo con pesar soltando los hilos y haciendo que sonaran de nuevo.

– Toma mi brazo –dijo el pelirrojo hacia la voz de la chica. Tan pronto como sintió el agarre de Yuki, empezó a caminar, palpando de nuevo pero evitando a toda costa cualquier irregularidad en la pared. La rubia estaba indignada, en verdad se sentía tonta por asustarse por algo tan tonto como cuentas… Es por eso que odia tanto la oscuridad, te confunde y te hace pensar cosas que en realidad no son.

– Encontré una salida –los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos con el anuncio de Dan. El pelirrojo empujo una pared y esta se giro, dejando ver tras de ella una pequeña antorcha que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación siguiente.

…

– ¡Ya basta Sapphire! ¡Pareces mono, quédate quieta! –Por respuesta la chica le asestó tremendo golpe en la coronilla.

– ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Dan así que no me pienso quedar quieta! –dijo mientras observaba como Ruby se sobaba la cabeza.

– ¿Encontrarlo? –pregunto el moreno sorprendido. No pensó que el objetivo de la chica fuera encontrar a su cita, aunque era lo lógico.

– ¡Pues claro! Se supone que vengo con él –Ruby solo frunció el ceño y camino hacia la castaña.

– Bien, pero deja de correr por todos lados, te perderás de nuevo y será más difícil encontrarlo –dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Sapphire se ruborizo.

– ¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo zafándose del agarre del chico.

– Como no tengo una correa es la única forma para evitar que salgas corriendo –contesto mientras se acercaba de nuevo para coger su mano. El rubor de Sapphire ya no era de vergüenza, sino de enfado.

– ¡No soy ningún animal! –dijo esquivando la mano de Ruby.

–Pues mira, científicamente sí lo eres porque según Darwin venimos de los mon… –

– ¡Vale, está bien! –dijo molesta mientras caminaba hacia una roca.

– Entonces no sé por qué te ofendes tanto, en todo caso serian los monos lo que deberían de... –

– ¡YA CALLATE! –grito la castaña perdiendo los estribos.

– Cállame –dijo retador el moreno.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sapphire se aproximo al moreno con los puños en alto mientras Ruby retrocedía hacia la pared. Hace bastante tiempo que no la veía así de molesta, la antigua Sapphire estaba de vuelta. Ahora el problema era evitar que la castaña lo moliera a golpes.

Su espalda choco con la pared mientras la castaña se aproximaba más y más. ¿Correr? No podía, ella era más rápida que él ¿Pedir clemencia? Era una opción, aunque esperaba encontrar una escapatoria más digna. Su mente no alcanzo a formular una solución pues para cuando se dio cuenta, el puño de Sapphire se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos y espero para recibir el impacto, el cual se desvió y dio un par de centímetros a lado de su cabeza.

Ruby miro de reojo el puño de la chica, a escasos centímetros de él. Sus cobrizos ojos se giraron hacia Sapphire, quien miraba al suelo sin la menor intención de moverse. Ruby no se atrevía a hablar, probablemente si lo intentaba acabaría muerto antes de se diera cuenta. Fue en ese momento cuando un ligero temblor hizo que ambos levantaran la vista, encontrándose con la mirada. Extrañamente el temblor solo se sentía en la pared… ¿En la pared? Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que la pared estaba girando ¡Era un pasadizo! Ruby apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; si no se movía, se separaría de Sapphire de la misma manera que pasó con Yuki así que sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló del brazo de la castaña y la abrazo; sin importarle que ella se enfadara después con él. Con lo único que no contaba era que del otro lado el camino fuera un plano inclinado, haciendo que ambos rodaran hasta caer en una habitación diferente, varios niveles debajo de donde originalmente se encontraban.

…

– Eres... La chica de falda –dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

En cuanto había cruzado al siguiente pasillo, pudo distinguir el rostro de la rubia que había visto anteriormente en uno de los juegos.

– ¿Cómo que la chica de falda? –contesto Yuki bastante ofendida por el comentario.

– Pues sí, eres la única chica que trae una falda a un parque de diversiones –dijo como si fuera algo elemental.

Yuki se sonrojó enfadada. –Qué sepas que cada quien puede venir como se le pegue la gana –dijo enfadada.

– ¿Ahora ya no tienes tanto miedo verdad? –Dan la miraba con un gesto divertido que irritó a la rubia. Yuki le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas, esperando a que se retractara de lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo Dan seguía mirándola de la misma manera; divertido y sin inmutarse por las señales de muerte que le enviaba.

– No me veas así, yo no era el que estaba muerto de miedo allí adentro –dijo señalando el pasadizo por el que acababan de cruzar.

Yuki se sonrojo de coraje. En primera porque su miedo no era nada del otro mundo, cualquiera podría tenerle miedo a la oscuridad; además ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Esa era la segunda razón del coraje de la rubia; lo había mirado con toda la intención de matarlo, pero el chico ni se vio afectado ¿por qué? Todos los que conocía se intimidaban ante ese tipo de mirada, incluso su padre ¿Por qué él no? Solo había dos posibilidades, o era muy tonto y no se daba por enterado, o era muy valiente y no se dejaba intimidar.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que traiga falda? –dijo Yuki regresando al tema de conversación anterior y desviando la mirada del pelirrojo, molesta.

– En realidad nada –contesto Dan. – pero si sabes que vas a subir a un juego acuático debiste por lo menos traer un cambio de ropa ¿no crees? –

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon más de lo que ya estaban. La había visto. Cuando salieron del juego acuático se sintió observada, pero en cuanto se volteo para descubrir al responsable no encontró a nadie, de manera que pensó que solo estaba imaginándose cosas.

–Yo… –dijo pensando en una respuesta sin tener que delatarse. –No tenía pensado subirme… –dijo evitando los ojos del pelirrojo.

– ¿Tu novio quiso que subieras? –dijo Dan con semblante más serio.

– ¡No es mi novio! –dijo ofendida por la sola idea de sugerirlo ¿Ella con Ruby? Probablemente no duraría vivo… –Es un… –empezó a decir.

–… amigo, si, como sea... –Dan levanto la mirada al techo sarcásticamente. –De cualquier forma, es un pervertido por llevarte a ese juego –

Yuki lo miro confundida. – ¿Por qué seria pervertido que saliera empapada de…? – Su mente se imagino a sí misma con las prendas pegadas al cuerpo por la humedad; el sonrojo se hizo inevitable. – ¡OH POR DIOS! –exclamo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Dan intento disimular su risa con un pequeño ataque de tos.

– ¿¡Y-y que me dices de ti? ¿Acaso no llevaste a una chica? ¿No te hace eso un pervertido también? ¡¿Eh? –Yuki lo señalaba con un dedo acusador mientras intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo con la otra.

– No –respondió sencillamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo. –Ella fue la que quiso subirse –dijo ante la mirada escandalizada de la rubia.

– ¡Ah, sí claro, era la excusa perfecta para que pudieras verla sin que quedaras con un lujurioso! –dijo caminando atrás de él.

Dan se giro repentinamente haciendo que Yuki casi chocara con él. Su rostro se veía molesto y miraba directamente a los ojos miel de la rubia.

– Yo nunca pensaría así de ella –su voz sonó escalofriante, como si la sola idea de sugerirlo le hubiera molestado horrores. Yuki no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la voz del pelirrojo; ella no lograba intimidarlo pero él a ella sí. El mundo se había vuelto loco, eso era casi imposible. Pero ahí estaba, asustada ante esos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban con la ira reflejada en sus pupilas. Su cuerpo no se movía, solo miraba al pelirrojo con un poco de temor. Fue por eso que cuando Dan empezó a caminar hacia un pasillo oscuro, ella no le siguió.

– Aunque si se trata de eso –dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose de repente y volteando a ver a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado, su voz sonó mucho más suave que antes, robando la atención de la chica. –Pienso que tú te veías muy bien cuando saliste del juego –

De haber sido considerada una reacción normal, de sus oídos estaría saliendo vapor como lo haría de una tetera. Su rostro estaba hirviendo y podía asegurar que iluminaba mucho más que la pequeña antorcha que se encontraba atrás de ella; eso había sido demasiado directo. Estaba pasmada ante el comentario del pelirrojo que apenas y se percato de que la había dejado atrás, de modo que, sin importarle su miedo a la oscuridad, corrió hacia Dan mientras se daba ligeras palmadas en las mejillas para bajar la temperatura de su cara.

…

Sapphire parpadeo ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos por completo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Cierto, habían caído por un pasadizo. Esos tipos del juego… los mataría en cuanto saliera de ahí. ¿Cómo se les ocurre poner esta clase de trampas? Bueno, por lo menos no se había lastimado, había caído sobre algo blando… ¿Blando? ¿Pero que podía ser blando en una cueva hecha de piedra y plástico?

– ¡Oh Dios mío! –dijo mientras se reincorporaba sobre sus manos y miraba atentamente al moreno que se encontraba debajo de ella.

Ruby estaba inconsciente, probablemente fue culpa del golpe que recibió al caer de espaldas en el frio y duro piso, sumando el hecho de que amortiguara la caída de la castaña. Sapphire lo miro atentamente y recordó que él la había abrazado cuando entraron por el pasadizo. Las mejillas de Sapphire se tiñeron de un rosa pálido acompañado de una sonrisa. La había protegido, en verdad que a veces no se entendía ni ella; le gustaba ser independiente, no valerse de nadie y que no la compadecieran, pero también le gustaba que la protegieran, no era de piedra para aguantar todo esos golpes que la vida suele dar (ya sea literal o metafóricamente). De repente su mirada se volvió tierna al analizar el rostro de Ruby; su fina nariz, su cabello negro y casi perfecto, de no ser por un rebelde mechón que asomaban en su coronilla. Sapphire extendió una mano hacia la frente del chico y retiro el cabello que le cubría. Su corazón dio un brinco en cuanto lo vio apretar los ojos y parpadear en un intento de despertar. Su mirada se volvió alarmada. Ruby debería tener el sueño pesado, como ella. Así no despertaría tan fácilmente y ella hubiera podido mirarlo por más tiempo.

Los cobrizos ojos asomaron debajo de sus parpados, encontrándose con una castaña que lo miraba sorprendida con el rostro sonrojado.

– ¿Sapph? ¿Dónde…? –la pregunta del moreno se quedo a medias al percatarse que la chica se encontraba encima de él. – ¡Ah! ¡No, espera Sapph! ¡Fue la caída! no es que yo... –empezó el moreno con nerviosismo.

– Ya sé que no es tu culpa –contesto la chica aun sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada de Ruby.

El susodicho se tranquilizo un poco, pero sus nervios no desaparecieron; su corazón empezó a bombear sangre rápidamente hacia su rostro, que no tardo ni 3 segundos en teñirse por completo de un rojo carmín. Asimismo, sus latidos fueron más rápidos y fuertes, haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran.

Claramente era una situación vergonzosa. Sapphire miraba de reojo a Ruby, quien miraba en todas direcciones menos a ella. Repentinamente recordó uno de los sueños que solía tener con el moreno, un sueño que se parecía bastante a la situación actual, ¿Deja vu acaso? Era poco probable, en su sueño ella era quien estaba debajo de Ruby, además él estaba sin playera y… Sapphire agito la cabeza para ahuyentar esa ideas de su mente a la par que sus mejillas se encendían rápidamente ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El Ruby real no podría hacer algo así, es decir, no se atrevería. El era como una hermana para él, es por eso que nunca pensaría así de ella… ¿verdad? ¿Porque si la ve como una hermana, verdad? La duda asalto los pensamientos de la chica, quien dejo de evitar al moreno y lo miro fijamente. ¿Qué pasaría si intentaba averiguarlo? Ante esta pregunta sus brazos temblaron ligeramente. Ruby se percato de esto y se giro para encontrarse con sus zafiros… ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez, dejaba su razón a un lado y se dejaba llevar? ¿Qué pasaría si él…?

– ¿Sapph…? –La voz del moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos, la chica dio un respingo y se topo con esos cobrizos que la ensimismaban por momentos.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto con las mejillas aun coloradas.

– Eh... –no sabía exactamente qué decir. Había estado ocupando todas sus fuerzas en tratar de no sentir, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano; aun podía sentir su piel sobre la suya, sus caderas sobre las suyas, su cuerpo rosando contra el suyo… Justo cuando se estaba concentrando en no sentir todo eso, sintió la mirada de la chica. Se topo con los azules zafiros de la chica y su mente se nublo. Últimamente su corazón era el que dominaba sobre su razón, motivo por el cual hacia más tonterías de las que se tenía permitido.

– Creo que… hay que movernos –dijo Ruby con la mejillas sonrosadas y evitando la mirada de la castaña.

Sapphire se sobresalto y su mente pareció regresar a la realidad; ella encima de Ruby… ¡OH POR DIOS! Tenía que pararse. – ¡Aahh! –exclamo intentando levantarse ante la sorpresa.

– ¡Espera no te…! –El moreno quería avisarle que se encontraban en una especie de túnel, ya que podía distinguir el techo apenas unos centímetros arriba de la cabellera castaña de la chica pero fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto Sapphire se levanto, su coronilla choco con la fría y dura superficie del techo, haciendo que se dejara caer de golpe encima de él.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo la castaña levantando la mirada hacia el moreno; su caída había logrado sacarle el aire al chico, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el impacto.

– Des…cuida –jadeo el chico intentando recuperar el aliento. Sus sentidos estaban en su contra, pareciera que en lugar de ordenar a su sistema nervioso sentir, le hubiera pedido que se volviera más sensible. Su cuerpo sintió escalofríos una vez que recupero el aliento y pudo percibir sin problemas el cuerpo de la chica completamente encima de él.

– Sapph… ¿Podrías…? –Ruby estaba rojo a más no poder, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, se sentía un descarado por sentir más de lo que debía, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

– ¿Podría… que? –Sapphire tampoco lo miraba directamente, su rostro se había girado hacia la izquierda, tratando de ocultar parte del sonrojo que cubría su cara.

– ¿Podrías…apresurarte? Tenemos que... –Ruby cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Tenían que… qué? Algo tenían que hacer, no podían quedarse ahí, por más ganas que tuviera, no podían. Tenían que salir rápido de esa situación, de la cueva, tenían que… Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente viendo hacia la pared derecha con vergüenza. –Tenemos que encontrar a Dan –dijo finalmente.

Sapphire abrió más sus ojos sorprendida, es cierto, Dan. Se había olvidado por completo de él, probablemente él también estaría buscándola, aunque por alguna razón ella ya sentía necesidad de hacer lo mismo, se sentía bien con la compañía de Ruby. A pesar de que a veces se comportaba como idiota y la sacaba de quicio, disfrutaba estando a su lado, era bastante divertido aunque la sacara de quicio en ciertas ocasiones. Sapphire lo miro y vio que seguía observando la pared de al lado, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos entreabiertos. Le resultaba extraño querer pasar un momento más con él a pesar de que lo veía las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana. Era ilógico, podría verlo cuando llegara a casa y podría contarle como fue su cita con él pelirrojo ¿Por qué quería quedarse con él ahora? Tal vez era una oportunidad para que ella dijera lo que sentía, estaban solos, podría decirlo sin preocuparse de nada más que de su respuesta... Agito su cabeza ligeramente; no, su cita era Dan, tenía que estar con él, no podía dejarlo solo por muchas ganas que tuviera de quedarse unos minutos más con Ruby; no era el lugar correcto.

– Tienes razón –La chica se levanto y observo detenidamente el túnel en busca de una salida. –Mira, por allá se ve un camino que continua –Sapphire señalo un pasillo estrecho del que provenía la luz de una antorcha.

– Bien, eh… –Ruby se miro el cuerpo. Aun estaba el dilema de cómo deshacer tan embarazosa posición. Sin embargo, la duda no le quedo por mucho tiempo; la chica se había puesto a gatas y avanzaba por encima de él sin ningún pudor.

– ¡Aah! ¿Qué no puedes siquiera avisarme? –pregunto escandalizado el moreno mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar ver el cuerpo de la castaña desfilar enfrente de él.

– Fuiste tú el que me dijo que me apresurara ¿no? Así que no te quejes –contesto la chica deteniéndose una vez que había terminado de pasar por encima de él. Ruby la miro con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas aún teñidas de rojo. De cualquier forma, se reincorporo de la misma manera que Sapphire y la siguió hacia el próximo pasillo.

…

– ¿No practicas algún deporte? –Yuki lo miro con extrañez.

– Bueno, practico equitación en mis ratos libres, pero no sé si considerarlo un deporte –dijo la rubia pensativa. – ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

– Para canalizar tu fuerza –contesto el pelirrojo sin mirarla. Yuki frunció el ceño confundida. – Pensé que después de un rato, dejarías de estrujar mi brazo, pero ahora parece que quisieras arrancármelo –contesto el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

Yuki bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que tenía la uñas encajadas en el antebrazo de Dan. Sintiendo algo de culpa, soltó el brazo del pelirrojo y bajo la mirada.

– ¿Qué rayo haces aquí si te da miedo la oscuridad? –pregunto Dan mirándola de reojo. La chica se ruborizo ligeramente y giro la cabeza en dirección contraria al chico, quien seguía mirándola en espera de una respuesta.

–No estoy segura, fueron 5 minutos de estupidez, pensando que a lo mejor y así podría superar mi miedo –contestó.

El pelirrojo giro su cabeza para verla más fácilmente. Por alguna extraña razón su cara le parecía familiar, estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, pero no lograda recordarlo bien. Le resultaba extraño que no la recordara, dando por hecho que la mayoría de las veces tenía muy buena memoria.

– Eres rara –dijo dirigiendo sus pensamientos de nuevo a la conversación.

– No creo que seas el más adecuado para decirme rara –Yuki ya no estaba sonrojada, solo caminaba inexpresiva con la mirada clavada al frente.

– ¿Estas diciéndome raro? – pregunto falsamente ofendido.

– No, solo que no eres el más adecuado para decirme rara –repitió la rubia sin inmutarse.

– ¿Por qué no? –Yuki le miro con indiferencia.

– Porque no y punto –contesto la chica restándole importancia al asunto. Dan sonrió de lado y siguió caminando junto con ella.

– Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre –Yuki se giro hacia él alarmada. Dan volteo a verla y vio esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, lo cual le causo confusión. – ¿Qué? –

– No, nada –dijo la rubia girando rápidamente su vista hacia el frente.

Dan seguía mirándola, en verdad le parecía conocerla de otro lugar, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil recordar? Su memoria no podía ser tan mala ¿o sí?

– ¿Y? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

– ¿Y qué? –la rubia parecía confundida.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –insistió.

– Ah, eso… –dijo risueña, en realidad no estaba segura de darle su nombre. Era probable que con ese dato, el pudiera atar cabos sueltos y descubrir que era una amiga cercana a Sapphire, dando pie a que descubriría que la estaba siguiendo en compañía de cierto moreno del que no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba.

– ¿No me lo vas a decir? –pegunto levantando una ceja.

Yuki volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que su mirada asustaba tan solo verla, era intimidante a pesar de tener unos bonitos ojos verdes. De repente se sintió pequeña, cosa que nunca le había sucedido ante otra persona que no fuera su madre. Le fue imposible sostener la mirada de Dan y cuando hablo, parecía que alguien más había obligado a mover los labios.

–…Yuki – miro alarmada al pelirrojo, esperando lo peor.

– Es un lindo nombre –dijo sencillamente. Yuki no lo podía creer ¿no la había reconocido? No daba señales de ello. Su mirada observó cada reacción del pelirrojo, cada movimiento, algo que indicara que la había descubierto, pero nada. Dan seguía caminando como si nada a un lado de ella.

– ¿No te suena… conocido? –pregunto la rubia mirándolo extrañada; arriesgando todo en esa pregunta.

EL pelirrojo coloco un puño sobre su boca, pensando. Al cabo de un par de minutos contesto. –No, para nada –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Yuki soltó un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible. –Lo que me resulta familiar es tu cara, pero no recuerdo de donde –Tan rápido llego la calma los nervios de la chica se crisparon ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

– Bueno hay muchas chicas rubias y mis facciones no son nada del otro mundo, bien puedes estar confundido –Yuki agitaba una mano frente a su cara como si intentara disipar la penetrante mirada que el pelirrojo de dedicaba, pero Dan seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo detuvo u andar y Yuki paro al instante. Dan la miraba fijamente, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su mentón, sus facciones... La chica se sintió un tanto incomoda con los verdes ojos de su acompañante inspeccionándola tan descaradamente, por lo que sus mejillas se quejaron dejando un rastro rosado por encima de ellas.

– Estoy seguro de que eres tú –dijo Dan después de unos minutos. –Pero… ¿En dónde te vi? –se pregunto mientras se golpeaba ligeramente en la frente con el puño.

– Bueno, eso no importa mucho ahora –contesto la chica agitando las manos frente a él, cosa que lo desconcentro. –Por ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a nuestros respectivos compañeros –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Dan solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de medio sonreír y darle la razón a Yuki. – De acuerdo, pero esta vez déjame conservar el brazo –dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

…

– ¿Ya abrió? –

– Todavía no –

– Apúrate que me estoy cansando –

– No me presiones ¿quieres? –

Después de haber caminado por un rato, Ruby y Sapphire se encontraron con una trampilla en el techo, por la que podrían pasar sin problemas una vez que estuviera abierta. El problema sería abrirla por supuesto, ya que las trampillas se activan por el peso de la persona que cae encima de ellas. Sapphire se encontraba subida en los hombros de Ruby intentando abrir la dichosa trampilla con sus manos mientras el moreno se esforzaba en no dejar caer a la chica, pues aunque no pesara tanto, después de un tiempo las piernas empezaban a temblarle.

– ¿Ya? –pregunto Ruby con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo.

– No –

– ¿Ya? –

– ¡No! –

– ¡¿YA? –

– ¡Ya está! –dijo triunfante, sin embargo el gusto le duro poco. Tan pronto ella termino de abrirla, Ruby se desplomó en el suelo junto con ella sobre sus hombros. Sapphire cayó encima de él, por lo que el golpe no le dolió tanto como al pobre chico.

– Ah, gracias –dijo Sapphire pensando que Ruby había tratado de evitar que se hiciera daño.

– Un placer –murmuro el chico entre dientes.

– Bien –dijo la chica en un suspiro mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente hacia la trampilla, que se había convertido en un agujero oscuro. –Ahora el problema será subir –dijo haciendo un mohín y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas. Después de mirar la trampilla por unos segundos su mirada se desvió hacia el moreno.

– Ruby, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a subir de nuevo? –El chico no la miro, solo resoplo en el suelo, levantando una pequeña capa de polvo.

– ¿Puedes darme un descanso? No eres tan ligera como piensas... –contesto el aludido apenas moviendo los labios. ¿Dónde rayos metía Sapphire todo lo que se comía? Mientras que en su cuerpo no se podían apreciar kilos de más, al momento de cargarla la lógica perdió el sentido y el peso de la chica le cayó como si en lugar de a Sapphire estuviera cargando a un oso.

– Está bien –contesto mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas extendidas. Se quedaron así por unos minutos; Ruby recuperando el aliento y Sapphire sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y tarareando una canción.

– Ruby… –dijo la chica de un momento a otro. El susodicho solo respondió con un gruñido sin moverse de donde estaba.

– ¿Estas enfadado con Dan? –La pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa y se reincorporo antes de que se diera cuenta.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

– Es que Dan me comento que desde hace unos días no has hablado con él –contesto la chica mirando aún al techo.

Ruby no supo que contestar exactamente. Era cierto, desde aquél incidente en donde su amigo se había inventado una cita con ella no le había dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que la principal razón por la que ya no hablara con él era por ella. Su ceño se frunció intentando concentrarse en la actitud que había tomado hasta el momento. Estaba siendo muy infantil para su edad. No confiar en su amigo, Espiar a Sapphire y sobretodo tener esos celos tan... peligrosos, lo habían llevado al extremo de seguirla hasta su cita, invadiendo su privacidad y desconfiar de ambos. Se comportaba como si no conociera a Dan; él ya le había confesado lo que sentía por la castaña, lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que con esa información Dan no sería capaz de atentar en contra suya, aunque sintiera algo parecido por ella. Se sintió tonto, ingenuo, pero sobretodo avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. No era la manera de ganarse a Sapphire, y definitivamente tampoco era la manera de ser un amigo con Dan.

– No estoy enfadado con él –contesto finalmente el moreno, sonriendo de lado con la mirada perdida. –Solo he estado muy ocupado esta semana con los preparativos del banquete de mi trabajo –

– ¡Oh! –exclamo la chica. –Así que es eso –dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –Me alegro –Ruby la miro con una ceja arqueada. –Bueno, no es que me alegre de que estas muy ocupado, me alegro de que sea solo eso –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

– La verdad, pensé que a lo mejor y ustedes se habían enojado por culpa mía –dijo más seria. Ruby abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. –Pensé que mi presencia los hacía molestarse porque últimamente ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes –Ruby detecto culpa en la voz de Sapphire. –Recuerdo que antes los veía platicando más a menudo y pues, últimamente cada que me encuentro con ustedes algo pasa que los hace enojarse –

Ruby no dijo nada por un momento, se quedo quieto, mirando a la chica con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, el moreno echo a reír ante la atónita mirada de Sapphire.

– ¿…qu-? ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es en serio lo que dije! –contesto ofendida.

Ruby intento parar de reír, pero le era imposible en ese momento, la ironía de que ella se sintiera culpable por la falta de relación entre él y Dan era demasiada. Porque prácticamente era su culpa, aunque en realidad la culpa era de ellos dos. Él por sus ataques de celos y Dan por no aclarar sus sentimientos.

– Lo…Lo siento –dijo entrecortadamente. –Es que… eres tan ingenua –dijo volviendo a reír descaradamente frente a la chica, quien ahora tenía pinta de no entender ni pizca de lo que estaba diciendo. –No… no te preocupes Sapph, no es culpa tuya –dijo recuperando la compostura.

– Este es un problema entre nosotros dos, y aunque se tratara de ti, tendríamos que solucionarlo nosotros solos –dijo apoyándose en el suelo con ambas manos. –Tú no has hecho nada como para que te preocupes tanto –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sapphire lo miro fijamente y después unos segundos correspondió a su sonrisa, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y extendiendo una mano hacia Ruby.

– Creo que ya descansaste demasiado, vamos –Ruby frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, pero acepto la mano de la chica con entusiasmo.

…

Yuki miraba en todas direcciones, intentado ver en la oscuridad. Dan caminaba a su lado, sujetándola de la muñeca y caminando con paso firme hacia el frente.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? –pregunto la rubia.

– No del todo, pensaba buscar el lugar en donde me separe de ella, pero no tiene caso. Estoy seguro de que ella salió corriendo en busca de la salida –dijo el pelirrojo.

– Si… tienes razón –murmuro Yuki imaginándose a Sapphire impaciente por encontrar la salida.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Dan con el ceño fruncido.

– No, nada. No dije nada –contesto la rubia. –Entonces… ¿Estamos buscando la salida? –

– No se me ocurre otro lugar en donde podamos coincidir ¿o tienes una mejor idea? –

– Honestamente me gustaría, pero no –dijo angustiada. Le preocupaba. Probablemente Sapphire estuviera con Ruby y si los llegaban a ver en la salida sería desastroso. Los atacarían con miles de preguntas que no sabrían como responder. ¿Acaso era tonta? ¿Por qué carajos accedió a venir con Ruby? Era de lo más estúpido encontrarse en esa situación, maldita la hora en la que accedió ante los celos del moreno. Estaba tan ocupada canalizando su rabia hacia Ruby que no se dio cuenta de que había una pendiente que descendía justo delante de ella. Resbalo inevitablemente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir una mano que rodeaba su cintura, evitando que cayera por completo.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Dan volteando a verla. Yuki no contesto de inmediato, aun estaba sorprendida por la rápida reacción del pelirrojo, sin embargo después reparo en que la estaba sujetando de la cintura… estaba demasiado cerca.

– ¡Aaah! –grito y con ambas manos empujo al chico, con tremenda fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto sobándose la nuca el pelirrojo.

– ¡N-no me toques así! –le reclamo Yuki con el rostro encendido. Sus puños pendían bajo su rostro apretados con furia.

– ¡¿Cómo así? –

– Pues… a-así –contesto la chica rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

Dan solo la miro con enfado mientras se ponía en pie. Respiro profundamente y una vez calmado se acerco un poco a ella.

– ¿Entonces debí dejarte caer? –

– Bueno… no, pero... –Dan la miraba con una ceja levantada mientras veía como Yuki intentaba encontrar una buena excusa. –Gracias, pero debiste soltarme de inmediato una vez que me pusiste a salvo –contesto con aires de superioridad.

Una vena en la sien de Dan se marco. Esa chica era sorprendente, aunque tuviera el argumento más estúpido del mundo, ella lo defendería con uñas y dientes. El pelirrojo suspiro resignado y se aproximo a la pendiente por al que Yuki casi caía.

– De acuerdo –contesto de mala gana. –Al menos algo bueno salió de esto –dijo mirando al fondo de la pendiente.

Yuki se aproximo a su lado y miro el fondo, se podía distinguir un poco de luz allá abajo. Dan se aproximo a la pendiente y bajo por ella con demasiada sencillez, cosa que le molestos un poco a la rubia.

– Vamos –dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es por ahí? –pregunto desconfiada.

– No lo sé, lo único que sé es que la salida no da directamente a un pasillo, sino a los pasadizos del lugar, así que hay que probar todos los que encontremos –

La rubia seguía dudosa sobre si seguir o no, pero viendo que se quedo sin argumentos que refutarle se deslizo por la pendiente, tomando a regañadientes la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo para ayudarla a bajar.

Caminaron un rato en silencio por aquel nuevo pasillo. Dan miraba a Yuki de reojo, quien no se dignaba a tomarlo del brazo siquiera, eso era algo bueno. Así no podría arrancárselo, pero podía darse cuenta de que no lo hacía por gusto, pues la chica caminaba torpemente a su lado.

– Si quieres puedo ofrecerte mi otro brazo –dijo de repente el pelirrojo.

– No, gracias –contesto secamente.

– ¿Estas enfadada? –

– No –

– Perdona, fue mi error –Dan carraspeo. –Estás enfadada –repitió en forma de afirmación.

– No es cierto –contesto la chica con voz más fuerte.

– No es como si te preguntara, puedo verlo – Desgraciadamente, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes que más destacaba a Yuki, por lo que ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Yuki detuvo su andar para mirarlo frente a frente, fulminándolo con la mirada– ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí? ¡No tienes ni idea de quién soy! ¡Tampoco es como si te importara! ¡¿Por qué te molestas en saber si estoy enfadada o no? –

– Porque no me gusta verte enfadada, te ves fea –Dan no se había inmutado con los alaridos de la chica, sus labios parecían querer formar una sonrisa, aunque no se animaban del todo.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que me hace sentir eso! –dijo sarcásticamente. – ¿Sabes? creo que mejor me voy yo por mi cuenta a encontrar a MI pareja. Tú puedes irte por tu lado –y dando media vuelta, camino rápidamente en dirección contraria. Antes de haber dado dos pasos, sintió una mano que la sujetaba por la muñeca, haciendo que se volteara para gritarle que la soltara y la dejara en paz, pero al toparse con la melena rojiza del chico se contuvo.

– No puedo hacer eso –dijo con la cabeza gacha y sin soltar a Yuki. –Yo… lo siento, a veces puedo ser algo irritante con mi forma de ser, pero es algo que no puedo evitar... –Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la disculpa de Dan. –Yo… soy así y no es algo que pueda cambiar, no era mi intención molestarte –El chico levanto la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos miel que lo miraban fijamente. –No puedo dejarte sola aquí. Tienes razón, no te conozco, apenas y se tu nombre, pero no me perdonaría si algo te pasara y yo no pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte –

La rubia estaba estupefacta. ¿Le importaba? ¿Pero, por qué? No es que fuera alguien especial, era una simple conocida en un juego, nada más. ¿Por qué daba tanto por alguien como ella? Tendría que ser muy tonto para hacer algo así. Por raro que parezca, esa noble acción del pelirrojo le recordó bastante a Sapphire, es el tipo de cosas que sabía que la castaña haría. Su gesto se fue relajando poco a poco y cuando pensaba en darle las gracias la voz del chico resonó en la cueva.

– Pero tú también eres una enojona –

Yuki se quedo en blanco en ese momento, se le olvido lo que pensaba decirle al pelirrojo. En esos segundos que quedaron en silencio después del comentario del pelirrojo, la sangre de Yuki bullía dentro de ella.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo claramente ofendida. Sin embargo inmediatamente después de ese comentario se cubrió la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

– ¿Lo ves? –dijo Dan con una ceja arqueada.

Yuki se sonrojo a más no poder sin apartar las manos de su boca con el ceño fruncido.

– No es cierto, tú eres el que me hace ser así –reclamo la chica apartando las manos de su boca.

– ¿Yo? Vamos, no me eches la culpa de tus defectos –

– ¡Tú me haces enfadar! –dijo irritada la rubia.

– ¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho de que te veías fea cuando te enojas –Yuki se quedo inexpresiva con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. –Ahora vamos, que tenemos que encontrar a tu novio –dijo el pelirrojo caminando por el pasillo.

Yuki parpadeo muchas veces, aun anonadada por el comentario anterior ¿le había dicho bonita? Bueno, a lo mejor quiso decir que no se veía fea, sino horrorosa. Fue segundos después cuando reparo en el último comentario del pelirrojo que fue a alcanzarlo soltando un fuerte grito de "no es mi novio".

…

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto Sapphire mientras caminaban por un pasillo estrecho y muy oscuro, no había antorchas por ahí. Y solo podían guiarse tocando las paredes. Ruby caminaba un paso atrás de ella, no podían caminar a la par, ya que el pasillo era demasiado pequeño para eso.

– ¿Escuchar qué? –pregunto distraído.

– Estoy segura de que escuche la voz de una chica –

– ¡¿Qué? No… no escuche nada –dijo algo nervioso. Probablemente se trataba de Yuki. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberla dejado sola, pero confiaba en que Dan hubiera dado con ella y la hubiera ayudado.

– Shh... Escucha –pidió Sapphire poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y extendiendo su brazo delante de Ruby para que se detuviera.

Ruby se detuvo abruptamente, chocando con el brazo de la chica y aguzando el oído. Era cierto, podía escuchar la voz de Yuki muy tenuemente. Sus nervios se crisparon, le alegraba que estuviera bien la rubia, pero a menos que Yuki fuera de las personas que hablan solas mientras caminan, no estaba sola.

– Sera mejor continuar por otro lado, estamos buscando a Dan. –dijo nervioso.

– ¿No es la amiga con la que dijiste que venias? –alego la castaña, Ruby no supo que contestarle. –Anda vamos, probablemente la encontremos al final del pasillo –dijo tomando la mano de Ruby y jalándolo.

– ¡E-espera Sapph, no tan rápido! –pidió el moreno intentando frenar a la chica.

"–…Deberías intentarlo, la primera vez que monte uno me lastime el brazo, pero después fui tomando practica – "

Sapphire se detuvo al final del pasillo, seguida de Ruby. Ambos con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Se situaron en las paredes del pasillo, uno frente al otro, pegados a la pared para poder escuchar mejor.

"– Si, ya sé lo que estas pensando. Lo normal hubiera sido que me rompiera un pierna o algo por el estilo, pero el problema fue que cuando me caí del caballo quise apoyarme en el suelo con las manos y… no apoye bien –"

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la sorpresa. _Se rompió el brazo cayendo de un caballo_ pensó. Solo conocía a una persona que había sufrido por tal cosa, además de que la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

– ¡¿Viniste con Yuki? –murmuro la castaña claramente escandalizada. Ruby no podía verla muy bien, pero podía sentir la furiosa mirada que Sapphire le dedicaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

– Es que veras, es una historia algo graciosa, de un momento a otro nos hicimos amigos y... –Ruby estaba demasiado nervioso, no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar a explicarle a la chica que Yuki había aceptado venir con él para espiar su cita con Dan.

"– Vaya, que habilidad para caer –"

La voz de Dan evito que Sapphire matara a Ruby, pues en cuanto la escucharon, ambos aguantaron la respiración ante la sorpresa.

– ¡Es Dan! –murmuro la castaña. Inmediatamente intento empujar la pared que resulto ser otro pasadizo. Ruby se alarmo. No podía dejar que saliera, al menos no aun. Solo complicaría más las cosas, y eso ya era decir mucho pues para como estaban en este momento, era difícil pensar que pudieran meterse en más problemas.

"– Déjame en paz, tú no sabes ni montar un caballo –"

– Sapph espera –pidió Ruby sujetándola del brazo pero la castaña se zafó fácilmente de su agarre.

"– Tú no sabes montar una motocicleta –"

"– No considero que sea gran ciencia montar una moto –"

– Sapph, escúchame... –El tiempo se agotaba, la chica había empujado la pared y esta había cedido unos cuantos centímetros, dejando entrar una tenue luz que se poso en el rostro de Sapphire.

– Tengo que ir con él, es mi ci... ¡! –

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su mente quedo en blanco ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente Dan, Yuki y cualquier otra cosa desapareció, se desvanecieron de sus pensamientos.

Sapphire abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sus labios aprisionados por los de Ruby. Tan pronto sintió ese tacto, su corazón dejo de bombear sangre por un instante, para después latir con tal rapidez que la hizo sentir mareada. Estaba inmóvil, Su respiración era casi imperceptible. Lo único de lo que era totalmente consiente era del tacto de sus labios con los de él, su respiración…

"– ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo una voz dulce"

"– Si, probablemente fue un pasadizo abriéndose –"

"– ¡Entonces ellos deben estar cerca! –dijo entusiasmada la dulce voz"

"– Si, vamos –contesto el chico y sus pasos se escucharon alejarse"

Ruby estaba aturdido, Maldición, había vuelto a actuar sin pensar. Solo quería detener a Sapphire. Pudo haberla jalado fuera de ese pasillo, pudo haberla noqueado (un tanto extremo, pero era una opción) pudo haber hecho cualquier otra cosa ¿Por qué se le ocurrió besarla? Bueno, no podía decirse que fue un beso exactamente, solo presiono sus labios contra los de ella. Además ella no había hecho nada por corresponderle la acción. Al menos logro callarla, lo que era su objetivo. Avergonzado estuvo a punto de separarse de ella cuando los labios de la castaña se movieron sobre los suyos. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Le… estaba devolviendo el beso? ¿Por qué? El mundo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en ese momento; si le hubieran dicho que estaba en un sueño probablemente lo habría creído. Tal vez si era un sueño, aunque no era algo de lo que quería pensar en ese momento. Pero justo cuando los labios de la chica se empezaron a mover, ella lo empujo hacia la pared, separándolos. La tenue luz de una antorcha que se colaba por el entreabierto pasadizo hizo notar el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, quien se cubría la boca con las manos y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

* * *

**Hola! jejeh no tengo perdon, lo se. Me tarde muchisimo a pesar de que ya tenia la idea y todo eso. **

**Se que las excusas no valen de nada, pero si se preguntan que rayos estuve haciendo todo este tiempo pues... Sep, estuve leyendo fanfics, pero descubri la bondades de leer en ingles y encontre fics bastante interesantes por ahi asi que me emocione de más leyendo ^^U Sumandole que termine mi juego de pokemon esmeralda (al fin! llevaba como 2 años queriendo acabarlo!). Lo siento, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya le traje aqui la segunda parte.**

**Estuve editandola cada que la volvia a leer porque no me convencia del todo, pero finalmente creo que asi quedo bien. El problema sera... ¡¿Que pasara despues de esto? DD: XD bueno, por ahi me pidieron un beso entre Ruby y Sapphire y la unica manera que se me ocurrio fue esa. (perdonen si mi imaginacion no dio para algo mas creativo) **

**Bueno, pues ya estare trabajando en el proximo cap, lo unico que les pido es paciencia. De repente no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la compu y a veces cuando estoy cuando intento escribir me salen puras coas feas que al final acaban frustrandome, por eso les pido que me esperen. Les aseguro que habra proximo cap asi tenga que pasarme toda una semana escribiendo sin parar.**

**¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Todos son bienvenidos. solo me dejan review y si no les llego a contestar, no me peguen ;_; les contestare en el proximo cap. (eso no quiere decir que no les conteste, solo que si por X o Y razon no puedo, ya saben que les contestare en el capitulo siguiente.**

**xxconchixx vali, mil gracias por seguir con la historia, espero les guste hasta el final y si no... pues me dan mis tomatazos para que me ponga a escribir decentemente :P igual a todos los demas usuarios que siguen con la historia (solo me acuerdo de Amiko, minina y sakura-selene) mil gracias (sep, tambien pueden hacer lo de los tomatazos)  
**

**Welp, pues hasta el proximo cap!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 Al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué es el amor?

Era domingo por la tarde. El sol empezaba a ocultarse, dándole un color rojizo a toda la región. Para ese entonces las familias y amigos que habían salido a pasear estaban regresando a sus casas, relajados y satisfechos por el hermoso día que habían tenido. Sin embargo, había unas cuantas personas que se negaban a que el día terminara tan rápido y seguían en las calles tratando de disfrutar sus últimas horas libres antes de regresar a la monótona rutina de los lunes. Una de esas personas era Sapphire, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, mirando hacia la nada y con una lata de jugo en su mano.

Fue demasiado, habían pasado casi 3 días desde su desastrosa cita con Dan y aun no podía asimilarla del todo. Sus manos se apretaron sobre la lata, temblando ligeramente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? A veces pensaba sobre la posibilidad de ser solo un espectador en tan enredadas situaciones, así por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con el problema de encontrar una solución a estos. Probablemente visto desde ese punto le pareciera hasta divertido ver como todo el mundo se hace un lio por cosas que al parecer son sencillas, pero las cosas no eran así. La castaña suspiro, volteando la mirada hacia la pequeña lata que reposaba sobre sus manos. Tenía que empezar desde el principio, de nuevo. Tomo un trago de jugo y recostó sobre el respaldo de la banca, mirando hacia el rojizo cielo y cerrando los ojos.

Primero que nada estaba Dan. No podía decir mucho de él, solo que no imaginaba que tener una cita con el pelirrojo fuera tan divertido. Lo conoció un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no era tan insensible como llego a pensar en alguna ocasión. La castaña esbozo una amarga sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que paso, él fue muy elocuente y la apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, cosa que no le tocaba a él hacer y sin embargo hizo. Se sentía una traidora a Dan y a pesar de que el pelirrojo le dijo miles de veces que no se preocupara por eso ella seguía teniendo esa sensación incomoda de que debió quedarse con él en primera instancia.

Después estaba Yuki. La sorpresa de encontrarla ahí, con Ruby fue demasiado y antes de matar al moreno lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la rubia. Nunca había visto a Yuki tan avergonzada. Le explico sus motivos y razones por las que salió con Ruby y le contó por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ese día. Tuvo que admitir que se rio en algunas partes de la historia, pero al final nada cambiaba el hecho de que la habían ido a espiar. Intento molestarse con Yuki, quien al parecer esperaba algo parecido, pero no pudo. Había sido sincera con ella y honestamente la quería demasiado como para enfadarse. Eso no quiere decir que la hubiera perdonado por espiarla, aunque bueno, al final era una cosa sin mucha importancia porque Yuki no era la causante de sus más grandes problemas.

_Ruby…_ El rostro de Sapphire se coloreo de un rojo intenso, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos estrujaban la lata de sus manos haciendo que el aluminio cediera ante su fuerza.

Quería decir que era un maldito desgraciado, egoísta, inmaduro, chantajista, manipulador, insensible… quería decirle todo eso y más, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía y esto era porque ella había sido igual o peor que él por haber cedido a sus engaños. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Desde cuándo él era tan cruel para jugar con los sentimientos de la gente así? ¿Y desde cuando era ella tan débil? Pudo evitarlo, pudo evitar que pasara ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Casi sin darse cuenta levanto una mano para dirigirla a sus labios. EL tacto le hizo recordar muchas cosas que la hacían sentir tan débil y frágil que no se reconocía a sí misma. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gusto aquel beso pero… Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar como estuvo a punto de ceder ante aquella trampa de Ruby y agito la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Ella no era tan débil, ¿porque no pudo controlarse, porque tuvo que devolver ese beso? ¿Por qué? Lo único que había logrado era hacerse daño. No, ella no se lastimo, fue Ruby. Si tan solo él nunca la hubiera besado no se sentiría tan mal en este momento. Porque en sí, la simple acción de besarla no era tan grave, pero fue Ruby; no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de su amigo de la infancia del que estaba enamorada. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante este pensamiento. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué jugó con ella tan cruelmente? ¿Por qué le hizo pensar cosas que en realidad no son?

– Sapph… ¿estás bien? –Los acuosos zafiros de la chica se levantaron para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos verdes que la miraban a escasos centímetros.

– Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Drew –contesto con una sonrisa que no convenció del todo al niño.

– Estabas llorando –dijo mientras señalaba su propia mejilla para indicarle a Sapphire que una rebelde lágrima había resbalado por la suya. La castaña se sorprendió de no haberlo notado y se toco la húmeda mejilla.

– Ah, no es nada – rápidamente la chica restregó su cara con el antebrazo izquierdo para borrar cualquier indicio de que hubiera estado llorando. – ¿Dónde está Henry? Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos –dijo levantándose de la banca.

– Dijo que iba al baño –contesto sin apartar los ojos de la castaña. – ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunto en tono molesto.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, parpadeando un par de veces antes de contestar – ¿Qué me hizo quién? –

– Ese tonto – No había que ser un genio para adivinar que se refería a Ruby. Pues desde que se conocieron ambos no se han llevado bien por razones que Sapphire desconoce.

La chica le sonrió y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Drew, quien no despego sus ojos de ella.

– Muchas gracias por preocuparte Drew, pero descuida. Estoy bien –dijo Sapphire acariciando una de sus mejillas, provocando que el niño se sonrojara.

– ¿Entonces si te hizo algo? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas.

Sapphire lo miro con ternura y justo cuando pensaba en contestarle se escucho un grito a lo lejos que hizo que ambos voltearan al instante.

– ¡Hermano…! –grito un pequeño que corría alegremente hacia ellos con un reguilete en mano.

– ¿Henry que te paso? –pregunto Drew mirando la ropa de su hermano. El pequeño agacho la cabeza para mirar su ropa que estaba completamente sucia.

– Ah, me caí pero no es nada –dijo restándole importancia. Sapphire lo levanto en aire para inspeccionar sus ropas, provocando que el pequeño riera.

– No puedo llevarte así con tu mamá Henry –dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo bajaba a la altura de su pecho para cargarlo–Y como todavía falta para que ella regrese, creo que podemos limpiarlas antes de que se dé cuenta –dijo mientras sonreía al pequeño enseñando todos su dientes, gesto que le regreso Henry.

– Vamos Drew –dijo ofreciéndole una mano. El niño no dudo en tomarla y una vez que empezaron a andar pregunto:

– ¿Y en donde vamos a limpiar su ropa? – Sapphire lo miro como si no entendiera, pero después de unos segundos contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Pues en mi casa! –

…

Un gruñido de frustración lleno el silencio que segundos antes reinaba en la habitación. Otra hoja de papel arrugado fue a parar al piso para reunirse con las demás mientras Ruby escribía por enésima vez en una nueva hoja. Enfadado consigo mismo arrojo la pluma sobre el escritorio mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro y colocaba las manos sobre su cabeza.

– Esto no sirve –se dijo a sí mismo, y tenía razón. No podía decir todo el mal que se sentía en una simple hoja de papel. Tenía que gritarlo, expresarlo, sacarlo de alguna otra manera; aunque tampoco servía gritarlo al aire. Ruby frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba en la silla y miraba al techo.

Tenía que decírselo a ella. Tenía que explicarle por qué hizo lo que hizo y que estaba arrepentido por haberla espiado en su cita, por no haber controlado sus celos (que ahora ya aceptaba abiertamente que estaba celoso de Dan), que su intención no fue besarla…

– ¡Maldita sea! –exclamo haciendo ademán de levantarse, llevando sus manos a la cabeza para tirar de su cabello con desesperación. ¡La beso! ¿Por qué carajos hizo eso? No es que no lo quisiera… es solamente que no era el momento adecuado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana al tiempo que los entrecerraba, frustrado. No era el momento… Tantas veces que se sorprendía soñando despierto en como seria besar a la chica que uno ama y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía terriblemente mal. Su mano cubrió su boca y un rubor coloreo sus mejillas al instante. No debió suceder así. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y haber actuado diferente… Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás. Le deprimía ver como Sapphire había regresado a ser callada y al parecer autista, pues cada que intentaba disculparse sacando el tema a relucir la chica se marchaba, dejándolo solo. Sabía que era su culpa, pero le entristecía ver que todo lo que había hecho para que ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre se había ido por un tubo, alejando a Sapphire y llevándose todas sus alegrías con ella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y escucho la voz de la castaña. Corrió hacia la puerta y sujetando el marco de esta, intento hablar con ella una vez más.

– ¡Sapphire! Tenemos que hablar, yo... –El moreno calló inmediatamente al ver que la chica venia acompañada de un par de niños.

– Estoy ocupada Ruby –contesto la chica mientras se acomodaba a Henry en los brazos. Ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, el único que tenía la mirada fija en el moreno el Drew, quien no parpadeaba siquiera.

Frunció el ceño. Para tener una excusa y no quedarse a solas con él, Sapphire había tomado la costumbre de ir a cuidar a Henry y Drew esos últimos días. Sabía que lo hacía por evitarlo, pero no tenia argumentos que refutarle ante eso, además de que a los pequeños no les molestaba en absoluto tener otro compañero de juego.

– Pero es importante... –alego el chico sin apartar la vista de Sapphire. Ella no parecía haberlo escuchado y siguió en lo que estaba; llenando la bañera y revisando la temperatura del agua. Drew miraba alternadamente a Ruby y Sapphire, con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento, será después –respondió la castaña sin mirarlo. Esta situación le empezaba a molestar al moreno, quien ponía a prueba su paciencia con cada intento de conversación.

– ¿Qué tan después? –alego Ruby sin apartar la mirada. El ceño de Sapphire se frunció ligeramente y no contesto enseguida, sino que estuvo un rato mediando la temperatura del agua.

– No lo sé, después –contesto levantándose y sentando a Henry sobre la tapa del retrete. –Ahora si me disculpas tengo que darle un baño a Henry –y sin más cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a Ruby con la palabra en la boca.

Drew, quien había observado el comportamiento de ambos "adultos" con gesto interesado, se quedo observando a Sapphire, quien a pesar de que en ese momento le sonreía a su hermano, sus ojos dejaban ver un atisbo de tristeza que le llamo la atención.

– Drew ¿podrías llevar la ropa de Henry a la lavadora? –pregunto la castaña una vez que se hubo recogido el cabello y metía en la bañera a un emocionado Henry.

– ¿Qué? Ah sí, claro –dijo tomando las prendas que le tendía la chica.

– Gracias –dijo alborotándole el cabello mientras le sonreía. Las mejillas de Drew se colorearon de rosa al mismo tiempo que la chica le sonreía.

Una vez fuera del baño se recargo en la puerta, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue él. Lo sabía. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Sapphire estaba enfadada con Ruby, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? _Bueno, tampoco hay que ser un genio para saber eso_. Pensó; _Porque Ruby es un tonto. _Drew asintió para sus adentros, completamente seguro de que tenía razón y se dispuso air hacia la lavadora cuando cayó en cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Desconcertado, decidió buscar por su cuenta en lugar de preguntar. Era un departamento, así que no podía estar lejos.

Se acerco a la primera puerta que vio y la abrió, con la mala suerte de encontrarse con Ruby, en su habitación. El moreno estaba sentado en su cama, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas hacia el frente. Ruby levanto la mirada hacia él en cuanto escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

De repente Drew se quedo quieto, con el pomo de la puerta en una mano y con la ropa de su hermano en la otra. ¿No pudo escoger otra puerta? El cuarto de Sapphire por ejemplo, habría sido mucho más interesante que tener en frente al tonto que la hizo llorar. _La hizo llorar…_ su mente le recordó que él era el causante del dolor de Sapphire, él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera triste, él la lastimo. Sus pequeños puños se apretaron debajo de la ropa que llevaba cargando y una furia le recorrió las venas del cuerpo, quemándolo, como si se tratara de fuego ardiendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el moreno mirándolo con curiosidad.

Drew dio un pequeño respingo y la sensación de quemazón en las venas desapareció. Su mente había quedado en blanco y al parecer su cara reflejo lo mismo porque Ruby comenzó a verlo con gesto extrañado.

Ruby se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo Drew en su habitación. Un pensamiento asalto su mente; _quizás pasó algo… algo grave_. Su mirada reflejo preocupación, era una opción. Había pasado algo y la sorpresa no le permitía hablar. _Quizás le paso algo a Sapphire…_ su mente dio una señal de alarma y automáticamente se levanto de la cama.

En cuanto el hizo el ademán de pararse, Drew parpadeo un par de veces y dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso.

El gesto de Drew solo preocupo más al moreno y estaba a punto de preguntarle por la castaña cuando el pequeño apretó con fuerza los ojos.

– ¡Estúpido! –grito Drew a la desesperada y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

En cuanto cerró la puerta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza. _Bravo Drew..."Estúpido" ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor? _Se dijo el niño mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Con un poco más de tiempo hubiera pensado en una mejor forma de ofenderlo, pero lo tomó desprevenido.

Soltó un bufido de frustración mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Y es que él siempre tenía un par de insultos bastante astutos reservados para Ruby, pero lo había pillado con la guardia baja, su mente estaba en otro lado, más bien, en otra persona. Entonces, su gesto se volvió triste. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudar a Sapphire, para verla feliz como antes, pero no tenía idea de qué. Sabía que si le hacía algo a Ruby ella se molestaría y aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por hacerlo, ver a una Sapphire enfadada era lo último que él quería. Sus pies detuvieron su andar en el mismo instante en que su miraba bajaba al suelo. Quizá… tendría que preguntárselo el mismo. Sus ojos reflejaron inseguridad por un instante; si hacia eso, tendría que decirle lo que sentía por ella. Era tonto, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios sentía… ¿Cómo podía decir que le gustaba Sapphire si no tenía ni la más remota de qué significa eso? Sin embargo, lo sabía. Estaba seguro de eso, sea lo que fuere.

Drew levanto la vista, pero sus ojos ya no reflejaban inseguridad, sino determinación. Si era necesario decírselo para poder ayudarla, lo hare.

…

– Maldito mocoso del demonio... –Ruby se encontraba en su cuarto, despotricando en contra de Drew que le había hecho preocuparse por nada. Tenía un deseo incontrolable de salir de su recámara y posar sus manos en el pequeño cuello del niño, pero se contuvo. En primer lugar porque tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones innecesarias a medio mundo sobre por qué ahorcó a un niño de 8 años. Y en segundo lugar porque era la excusa perfecta para que Sapphire no le hablara el resto de su vida y si pretendía quedar en buenos términos con ella, tendría que tragarse su coraje.

Como el hecho de estar en su habitación, dándole vueltas a sus problemas, no parecía ayudarlo en nada, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Tomo una chaqueta del armario y salió de su recamara.

Si se encontraba con Drew no dudaría en regresarle el insulto por lo menos, ya que se merecía eso y más por haberlo angustiado de una manera tan tonta. Desgraciadamente no se lo encontró y salió del departamento sin toparse con nadie.

En cuanto salió del edificio una fresca brisa le dio de lleno en la cara, alborotándole algunos mechones de su cabello. Perfecto. Así podría despejar mejor su mente y quizás pensaría con mayor claridad, aunque francamente, después de estar 2 días pensando en qué hacer para arreglar sus malentendidos con Sapphire, las ideas empezaban a escasear. No tenia caso seguir dando vueltas al asunto, tendría que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Soltó un largo suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, como si en las estrellas se formara alguna respuesta que pudiera resolver su dilema.

Ella no querría. Era tan necia que una vez que ha tomado una decisión era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. Una mano revolvió su cabello con desesperación. ¿Cómo se supone que va a lograr que lo escuche? Eso es todo lo que necesita, que escuche lo que él tiene que decirle…

Al llegar a la esquina su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia una pequeña cafetería. A pesar de ser tarde había bastante gente, aunque no parecían clientes exactamente. Parecía que festejaban algo en particular, pues el ambiente se notaba bastante amigable y la música de fondo le daba un toque de fiesta al lugar. En la entrada del lugar pudo vislumbrar a una joven pareja; ella estaba pegada a marco de la puerta, con la mirada desviada y con el rostro enrojecido mientras que el chico la miraba con ternura, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

De repente le chico se acercó a ella y al beso tiernamente en los labios, tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Ruby abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fijo su atención en como aquella pareja se besaba. Eso sí era un beso, no la estupidez que él había hecho. De repente se sintió avergonzado por estar mirándolos en un momento tan íntimo y siguió su camino. ¿Por qué no puedo él hacer algo así? Por lo menos lo hubiera hecho bien y no un patético choque de labios. Su mente empezó a imaginar la misma escena antes vista, con Sapphire y él como protagonistas, pero no pudo completar esa imagen. Sapphire nunca se portaría como aquella chica; tímida e introvertida. Probablemente Ella lo golpearía antes de que pueda acercársele.

Miro su reloj de pulso; cuarto para las ocho. Probablemente Sapphire ya estaría saliendo del departamento con los niños, la madre llegaba a las 8 y no vivía muy lejos de donde ellos. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro; al menos ya podría regresar tranquilamente a su departamento, sin que nadie le molestara. Estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia su hogar cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño recuadro de su reloj que indicaba la fecha: Domingo 13. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

– ¡DIOS MIO! ¡El Banquete! –dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación. Lo había olvidado con todo ese asunto de Sapphire. Era ese fin de semana y todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer; pedir ingredientes, practicar las recetas, pensar en el postre. ¡NO! Esa noche seria su perdición, los nervios lo traicionarían y seguramente lo despedirían y…

_Nervios…_ su mente recordó:

–_Tenemos derecho a llevar un invitado…_

– _¡Bien! así no te sentirás nervioso…_

¡Eso es! Sapphire nunca le dio una respuesta clara sobre acompañarlo, así que podría intentarlo una vez más. Una pequeña vocecilla le susurro que no tenia caos intentarlo, más aun si seguía enfadada, pero él no podía, ni pensaba dejarse vencer por eso, al menos tenía que intentarlo y si lograba convencerla quizás ahí tendría una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas…

…

Pareciera que en el baño se desato una batalla campal; todo estaba salpicado de agua y jabón, un par de toallas se hallaban tiradas en el suelo y por si fuera poco el papel higiénico había caído en la bañera y se había deshecho, formando una asquerosa masa en el agua.

Sapphire contemplo el desastre del baño, reprimiendo el impulso de soltarse a llorar por tener que limpiar todo eso más tarde. Se volvió hacia la sala, donde se encontraba Henry sentado en el piso mirando la televisión. Parecía un pequeño muñeco, sin parpadear siquiera. Drew siempre había sido más tierno que su hermano, pero tenía que admitir que viéndolo así; calmado, con el cabello esponjado y envuelto en una enorme toalla se veía realmente adorable.

La chica sonrió y dio media vuelta en dirección al cuarto de lavado cuando chocó con Drew.

– ¡Ah! Drew, lo siento.

– No te preocupes –contesto el pequeño sin mirarla realmente, tenía la mirada clavada en sus rodillas y unas pequeñas manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas. Sapphire frunció el ceño un poco.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto la chica sin apartar la vista de Drew. Él solo asintió ligeramente, sin apartar la vista de sus rodillas.

No estaba segura de que dijera la verdad, pero decidió creerle; había reanudado su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de su playera. Sapphire se volvió hacia Drew, que había bajado la vista por unos segundos.

– V-voy contigo –dijo con firmeza. Sapphire parpadeo un par de veces, desconcertada, pero finalmente accedió. No era la gran cosa ir a ver si la ropa de Henry se había secado pero si Drew quería acompañarla estaba bien.

La ropa ya estaba seca, era una ventaja que fueran prendas pequeñas, así no tomaba tanto tiempo. Sapphire salió del cuarto y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver a Drew se dio cuenta de que él seguía dentro.

– ¿Drew? –lo llamo Sapphire.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué sucede? –contesto seriamente. Esa actitud en Drew no era normal.

– No… no es nada –contesto el niño, evadiendo la mirada preocupada de la chica. Antes de pudiera darse cuenta, Sapphire había caminado hacia él, se había arrodillado y le había puesto una mano encima de la frente.

– Estas muy rojo –dijo la chica tocando su propia frente con la otra mano, para medir la temperatura. ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar rojo si estaba ella tan cerca?

– N-no-no es nada –tartamudeo Drew. Su corazón había dado un vuelco al verla tan cerca y por un momento había vacilado sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Tomó aire y se esforzó por mirarla a los ojos. Pudo sentir como su rostro ardía y subía varias tonalidades. Apretó los puños y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– Sapph… tú… yo… ¡Yo te quiero mucho! –termino Drew casi en un grito, sintiendo como los nervios lo hacían temblar y su cara completamente roja.

Sapphire parpadeo un par de veces, confundida. –Yo también te quie… –

– No, yo no me refiero a ese querer –le interrumpió con la mirada gacha. Sapphire se quedo callada, mirando a Drew con sorpresa. –Me refiero a que… a que tú… tú me gustas Sapphire –esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero dado el silencio del cuarto, fue perfectamente audible para la castaña.

Sapphire abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear de un tono rosado. Intento decir algo, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué se debía decir en esos casos.

– Bueno, no estoy seguro –dijo Drew mirando hacia un lado. –Es decir, me gusta cuando juegas con nosotros, y cuando me revuelves el cabello, me gusta tu risa cuando Henry te cuenta alguna tontería, me gusta cuando me tomas de la mano para cruzar la calle y cuando me abrazas... –Drew se cayó por un momento; sus mejillas estaban coloradas y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por mirar a Sapphire directamente. –No… no se exactamente qué es lo que siento, pero se podría decir que… me… gustas.

Sapphire estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Y es que es algo que le llego de sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. La última vez que alguien le había dicho que le gustaba se trataba de un patán de cuarta y la opción más lógica en ese momento era mandarlo a volar (literalmente) pero esto era diferente; era Drew, no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de un amigo. No era capaz de decir algo que sabía que lo iba a lastimar, no podía.

– Por eso… -Comenzó Drew. Sapphire parpadeo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. –Por eso no me gusta verte triste –los ojos de las castaña se abrieron más de lo normal –No me lo quisiste decir, pero estoy segura de que ese tonto te hizo algo y por eso estas así –Drew la miro con decisión. – Sabes que yo no le he hecho nada porque tú no quieres, pero si me lo pides...

La frase quedo incompleta, pues las palabras de Drew se vieron ahogadas en cuando Sapphire se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo. Drew seguía sonrojado, aunque ya no tanto. Miro por encima de su hombro el castaño cabello de la chica y sintió como ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le ocurría cuando la voz de la chica se escucho claramente en su oído.

– Lo lamento Drew, en verdad lo siento –Drew parpadeo un par de veces, desconcertado. ¿Lo lamenta? ¿Por qué?

Sapphire se separó un poco y Drew pudo distinguir un par de pequeñas lágrimas que pendían de sus párpados. De repente todo fue claro para él, y la verdad le cayó encima como una cubetada de agua fría. Era algo que ya sabía, desde hace mucho, pero no quería aceptarlo hasta escucharlo de ella.

– Tú lo quieres a él –No era una pregunta. Sapphire pudo darse cuenta por el tono que uso. No tenía ni que preguntar a quien se refería con "él". Ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

El rostro de Sapphire se coloreo un poco más y bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Definitivamente estaba loca. Si a una chica normal le dieran a escoger entre Ruby y Drew (eso sin el inconveniente de la edad) escogería a Drew sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo una loca, una demente, seguiría prefiriendo a Ruby. La castaña asintió ligeramente, aun con la mirada clavada en el piso.

– Descuida –le interrumpió Drew con firmeza. Sapphire levanto la vista y vio que la miraba con una sonrisa. –Eso ya lo sabía.

¿Ya lo sabía? Y a pesar de eso, de saber que no tenía posibilidades… se atrevió a confesarse ante ella… Drew era maravilloso. Quizás si tuviera la misma edad que ella, reconsideraría sus opciones.

– Solo quiero que me prometas que me dirás si él te hace sentir mal –dijo con firmeza. Sapphire se secó las lágrimas y lo miro fijamente. En verdad reconsideraría muy bien sus opciones si fuera por lo menos 10 años mayor…

– Dalo por hecho –dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera, como no lo había hecho en días.

…

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando a que las ideas llegaran a su mente, pero al parecer se habían ido de vacaciones porque lo único que había conseguido era un tremendo dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar. Pero no podía rendirse así como así, Platina le había pedio ese favor, no podía decepcionarla. Aunque también no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara. Alguien que llevaba desaparecido a una semana de la gran noche y que probablemente no aparezca.

Diamond soltó un gruñido. No podía depender completamente de él, tendría que hacer algo con lo que tenía. Se dispuso a concentrarse nuevamente en la hoja de papel en blanco, y antes de que empezara a darle vueltas al asunto de nuevo, decidió que sería mejor idea salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

En cuanto salió se dio cuenta de que había sido una buena idea, el aire e despajaba la mente y el fresco de la noche le hacía sentir en paz consigo mismo. Inhalo profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando cada sensación que su cuerpo podía percibir. Exhalo lentamente, sintiendo como sus pulmones se desinflaban. Listo, estaba más tranquilo, quizás ahora si llegue alguna buena idea que no le haga quedar mal frente a… ¿Qué?

Diamond parpadeo con fuerza, para confirmar que no estaba viendo mal y que a quien veía correr al otro lado de la calle era ese "alguien" en el que había pensado hace un momento. Si, definitivamente era él, no podía equivocarse.

– ¡Ruby! –grito Diamond sin apartar la vista.

El chico se detuvo y se volvió hacia Diamond.

– ¡¿Qué? –grito Ruby. Diamond se desconcertó por su respuesta, pues definitivamente no era la que esperaba.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué? ¡Ven aquí! –grito ligeramente molesto.

El chico se aproximo hasta él y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro Ruby se sobresalto y palideció de golpe.

– ¡Ah! Diamond, lo siento mucho no pensé que fueras tú.

– Descuida, no hay problema –contesto el aludido. –Por cierto ¿en dónde te has metido la semana pasada? Tenemos bastante trabajo y me has dejado morir solo en este asunto, tomando en cuenta que iba a ser yo quien te ayudaría.

Ruby sonrió con vergüenza. –Lo lamento mucho es que… em, ha habido problemas… No te preocupes, compensare el tiempo perdido en esta última semana.

– Eso espero, todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer –Diamond miro su reloj de pulso. –Y nos queda tan poco tiempo, creo que Platina debió avisarme desde antes.

– Bueno, ya sabes cómo es –intento disculparla Ruby.

– Precisamente por eso, espero que en el último momento no se le ocurra cambiar de planes.

Ruby soltó una pequeña risita. Es cierto, nadie la conocía mejor como Diamond, excepto quizás, su mejor amigo; Pearl.

– Oye, estaba en este momento tratando de pensar en algunas ideas ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco o tienes prisa?

– Yo... –No estaba seguro. Tenía prisa por llegar y poder hablar con Sapphire, pero también había descuidado mucho el trabajo. Bueno, podría intentarlo en otra ocasión, además también era requisito que se quedara con Diamond si quería invitar a Sapphire. –No hay problema –contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Una ves que ya han terminado de leer este capitulo... estoy lista para recibir jitomatazos, abucheadas, o lo que se les ocurra. En verdad lamento haber tomado tanto tiempo, se que no existe excusa para esto pero bastara con decirles que IXTABAE HA CONSEGUIDO TRABAJO. Todos los creian imposible pero asi es; soy traductora y estoy un paso más cerca de la independencia jajaja.  
**

**En fin, ya esta aqui la continuacion. Honestamente ya habia empezado desde antes, pero no me habia animado a publicarlo porque habia unos detalles que no me gustaban del todo. No sabia como poner la parte en la que Drew se le confiesa a Sapphire, pero al final me ha gustado como quedo. **

**Espero y les guste el cap y en cuanto al que sigue... pues a ciencia cierta no se cuando lo subire. El trabajo llega cuando menos lo espera uno (llego en el estreno de Harry Potter y no pude ir sino 3 dias despues) Lo que si es que estare trabajado en eso porque el final del fic se acerca...**

**Bueno, pasenla bonito y muchisimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
